


Zoja

by wiwka14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Insanity, Mental Health Issues, Psychotropic Drugs, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiwka14/pseuds/wiwka14
Summary: Opowieść o młodej dziewczynie, czarownicy z Ukrainy, która wyjeżdża do Magicznego Londynu, aby stworzyć sobie nowe życie.Czasy tuż po drugiej wojnie światowej (mugolskiej). Głównie Nokturn.





	1. Wesna

  
  
_Dookoła prószy śnieg_  
  
Chwiała się mocno na nogach, ledwo trzymając butelkę w ręce. Była brudna, ubrania wisiały na niej jak na wieszaku. Rude włosy zwisały w strąkach. Zatoczyła się i osunęła się po ścianie w jakimś ciemnym zaułku. Dochodziła trzecia w nocy, a ona jeszcze niczego nie brała. Czuła, jak w jej wnętrznościach wzbiera rozpalający do czerwoności głód. Z jej ust wyrwał się gardłowy jęk.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – Spytał niedbale elegancko ubrany mężczyzna, wychodząc z cienia. Nie odpowiedziała. W końcówkach palców zaczynają się napinać nerwy. Zaraz zaczną się drgawki. – No? – Podszedł bliżej. Zdążyła tylko zarejestrować, jak w flegmatycznie zielonych oczach błyska niezadowolenie i osunęła się w ciemność.  
  
***  
  
Obudziła się w wielkim łożu z baldachimem. Obok leżała strzykawka z dobrze jej znanym fioletowo-szarym płynem. Chwyciła ją i sprawnie wprowadziła eliksir do żył. Aż przymknęła oczy z zachwytu. Narkotyk był cudowny, uzależniał niemal od razu, ale też szybko dało się czuć znaczną… zmianę, bo poprawą tego by nie nazwała. Zmysły były wyostrzone, stawała się odważniejsza i nieco… lepsza? Rozejrzała się dookoła. Jej wzrok zdążył się już przestawić na jasne wnętrze komnaty. Była spora, jak na jej standardy wręcz ogromna. Oprócz łóżka znajdował się tam również stolik i duża, drewniana szafa. Ściany pomalowane były na mało przyjemny szaro-zielonkawy kolor, wynik zapewne źle rzuconego zaklęcia farbującego. Spróbowała podnieść rękę, ale poczuła, że na to jeszcze za wcześnie. Odetchnęła głębiej i zakręciło się jej w głowie. Skutkami ubocznymi tego eliksiru było ogólne osłabienie z powodu nadmiaru bodźców i częste bóle głowy, ale dla niej już dawno przestało się to liczyć. Zawsze, kiedy była na haju, potrzebowała papierosów i teraz czuła niemal ich zapach, który, zamiast uciec, gdy tylko o nim pomyślała, wciąż się wzmagał. Wydawało się jej niemal, że widzi dym wciskający się zewsząd do pomieszczenia. Zaczęła już siłą umysłu rozwiewać halucynację, gdy nagle drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły i wszedł ten sam mężczyzna, który znalazł ją wczoraj (wczoraj?) na ulicy.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedział, pochylając głowę i przymykając delikatnie oczy. – Jak się czujesz? – Dziewczyna próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnowała i tylko spojrzała na niego bezradnie. – Ach, faktycznie. Nie możesz mówić. Nieważne, w takim razie ja będę mówił. – Odsunął od stolika krzesło i usiadł na nim wygodnie. – Sprawa jest taka: ty jesteś uzależniona, a ja potrzebuję pracowniczki. Powiedzmy, że jestem w stanie przez następne kilka lat dostarczać ci codzienną dawkę tego. - Machnął ręką w stronę pustej strzykawki. Kilka lat?, pomyślała dziewczyna, mrugając gorączkowo. – A ty przez ten czas będziesz robiła to, co ci każę. Będziesz moją niewolnicą. Dosłownie. – _Kilka lat, codziennie?!_ \- Będziesz robiła to, co ci powiem lub co powie osoba, którą do tego upoważnię. Ale nie martw się. – Uśmiechnął się diabelsko. –Będziesz moją małą dziwką, nikomu nie pozwolę zrobić ci krzywdy. Nazywasz się… a, zresztą. – Wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w jej gardło. – _Curo_ – powiedział, a ona poczuła rozlewające się w środku ciepło. – Teraz mów. Nazywasz się…?  
\- Zoja. Mam siedemnaście lat. Pochodzę z Ukrainy, z Użhorodu. Tutaj przyjechałam trzy lata temu, kiedy miałam czternaście lat. Nigdy nie chodziłam do żadnej szkoły, ale mam różdżkę i umiem kilka zaklęć. Chociaż…  
\- Masz różdżkę? – przerwał jej.  
\- No, w każdym razie _miałam_.  
\- No dobrze. Mów dalej.  
\- To już w zasadzie wszystko… Ojciec nie żyje, matka w Ukrainie, rodzeństwo bóg wie gdzie, może nawet nie żyją… Dalszej rodziny nawet nie znałam, większość też pewnie nie żyje.  
\- Widzę, że wiesz, o co mi chodzi. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się cierpko. – Ostatnie pytanie brzmi: czy zgadasz się na nasz układ? – Dziewczyna nie zastanawiała się długo. _Codzienne porcje…_  
\- Tak, oczywiście. – Wstał.  
\- Masz teraz kilka dni odpoczynku. Trzy, cztery, zależy od sytuacji. Po tych trzech czy czterech dniach przyjdę po ciebie i wydam ci pierwsze instrukcje. – Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. Do jej mięśni zaczęło powoli wracać życie. – To wszystko. Jedzenie dostajesz zaraz po obudzeniu, punkt czternasta i o osiemnastej kolacja, jeśli będziesz chciała. Do widzenia. – Wyszedł i zatrzasnął drzwi. – Aha. – Wrócił jeszcze na moment. – Pamiętaj, że ten narkotyk jest bardzo niebezpieczny, jeśli zażywa się go częściej niż raz dziennie. – I wyszedł znowu. Zoja odwróciła się na drugi bok. Nie mogła uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Właśnie zawarła układ, dzięki czemu przez następne _kilka lat_ będzie mogła codziennie zażywać eliksir. Rano, wieczór, kiedy chce! I nikt nie będzie jej powtarzał, że „długi rosną, maleńka, będziesz musiała je wkrótce spłacić” ani że „stoczyłaś się na samo dno, Zoey, z nami koniec” albo „powinnaś o siebie zadbać, dziewczyno! Jak ty wyglądasz?!”. Będzie wolna. Wreszcie.  
Jakiś głosik próbował się przedrzeć przez gęstą zaporę jej zadowolenia, ale zignorowała go i przytuliła mocniej poduszkę.  
\- No, Zoja, po raz pierwszy w życiu czegoś nie spieprzyłaś. – mruknęła do siebie z uśmiechem na ustach i zamknęła oczy. _Kilka lat!_  
  
***  
  
Następnego dnia obudziła się bardzo wcześnie. W jej pokoju był skrzat, który zaraz strzelił palcami i się zdematerializował. Zoja aż westchnęła z irytacji, ale stworzenie zaraz pojawiło się z powrotem i spytało uniżonym tonem:  
\- Czego sobie panienka życzy?  
\- A jaki mam wybór? – spytała rozespana.  
\- Owsiankę, parówki, omlet… - wymieniał.  
\- Parówki! Poproszę. – dodała dziewczyna, która dopiero teraz sobie uświadomiła, jak bardzo jest głodna. – I chleb z masłem.  
\- Służę. – Skrzat skłonił się i zniknął, by po chwili wrócić z tacą. Postawił ją na stoliku i ponownie się teleportował. Zoja, chcąc nie chcąc, wstała z łóżka i zaczęła jeść. Była tak głodna, że jedzenie niemal ją bolało. Aż westchnęła, widząc, jak wiele jej dano. Owszem, widziała kiedyś tyle jedzenia naraz, ale… w sklepie, nie na stole ani tym bardziej dla jednej osoby! _Ktoś chce mnie utuczyć_ ,pomyślała żartobliwie, ignorując głosik szepczący uporczywie „I zjeść!”. Lepiej trafić nie mogła.  
  
***  
  
Godziny mijał jej leniwie, aż w końcu czwartego dnia wieczorem do pokoju wszedł jej wybawca.  
\- Właściwie… - zaczęła. – To nie wiem, jak masz na imię.  
\- Imię? – zdziwił się mężczyzna. – Po co ci wiedzieć, jak mam na imię?  
\- No to nazwisko. Pseudonim. Cokolwiek.  
\- Albert Dołohow. Idziemy?  
\- Dołohow?  
\- Idziemy? – spytał z naciskiem. Zoja posłusznie wstała z łóżka. Dopiero teraz zaczęła odczuwać coś na kształt niepokoju. Poprowadził ją wąskim, szarym korytarzem, od którego odchodziły w nieregularnych odstępach pomniejsze. _Prawdziwy labirynt_ , pomyślała.  
\- Jesteśmy w podziemiach? – spytała.  
\- Tylko jeden poziom w dół. – Albert wzruszył ramionami. – Zwykłe piwnice.  
Dotarli wreszcie do rzeźbionych, podwójnych drzwi. Mężczyzna wyciągnął klucz i otworzył je. Weszli do środka. Znajdowali się w ciemnej komnacie, której ściany pokrywały liczne obrazy. Posadzka sprawiała wrażenie brudnej, ale to chyba tylko przez kolor – ciemnoszary.  
\- Wyjdź na środek. Zaraz zacznie się twoja inicjacja. – Zoja spojrzała na niego przerażona. – To nic takiego, rozmawiasz z nimi – Machnął w stronę ścian. – No już. – Dziewczyna niepewnie wyszła na środek komnaty i spojrzała, nic nie mówiąc, na portrety. Na środku wisiały dwa, siwy mężczyzna i czarnowłosa kobieta, którzy spoglądali na nią uważnie.  
\- Takie chucherko? Ile tu jesteś? – spytał mężczyzna.  
\- Niecałe pięć dni – odpowiedział za nią Albert.  
\- Ona ma mówić – zagrzmiał portret. – Od kiedy tu jesteś?  
\- Niecałe pięć dni – odparła Zoja posłusznie.  
\- No, to jeszcze przytyjesz… nie za dużo, ma się rozumieć – stwierdziła kobieta. – Jak masz na imię?  
\- Zoja.  
\- Ile masz lat?  
\- Siedemnaście.  
\- Umiesz czarować?  
\- Znam kilka podstawowych zaklęć, ale do żadnej szkoły nie chodziłam, jeśli o to chodzi. Pewnie ich nawet nie pamiętam. Różdżki też nie mam. – Mężczyzna spojrzał na Alberta znacząco.  
\- Musisz z nią jak najszybciej iść do Ollivandera, Dołohow i sprowadzić do niej Mary. – oświadczył i wrócił do zadawania pytań. – Rodzina?  
\- Ojciec i matka nie żyją, rodzeństwo bóg wie gdzie, nie mam z nimi kontaktu od prawie trzech lat, dalszej rodziny nawet nie znałam.  
\- Jak się tu znalazłaś?  
\- Przyjechałam razem z matką, uciekłyśmy z Polski.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Wojna – Zoja nie miała zamiaru wchodzić w szczegóły. – Zatrzymałyśmy się tutaj, w małym mieszkaniu na Nokturnie. Matka zaczęła coś tam kręcić na czarnym rynku, a ja siedziałam w domu. Jak dowiedziała się, że mój brat umarł, wyjechała do Polski go szukać. Ja wciąż siedziałam w domu. Zostawiła mi trochę pieniędzy, trochę jedzenia… Któregoś dnia nie wytrzymałam, wyszłam i niemal od razu wpadłam w tak zwane „złe towarzystwo”… - powiedziała ironicznie.  
_Jest zimny, wrześniowy poranek. Z bramy wybiega młoda, rudowłosa dziewczyna, najwyżej piętnastoletnia, ubrana w za duży, wełniany sweter. Mży. Dziewczyna biegnie mimo to dalej, byle dalej od kamienicy, z której wyszła. Wiatr się wzmaga. Dociera do końca ulicy i nagle staje, słysząc jakieś głosy.  
\- O, cześć młoda. Dawno cię tu nie widziałem. – Widzi opartego o ścianę blondyna, palącego niedbale papierosa. – Żyjesz jeszcze? Wychodzisz z domu raz na miesiąc.  
\- Jakoś żyję – odpowiada dziewczyna z wyższością. – Myślisz, że dlaczego stamtąd uciekłam?  
\- Chodź z nami. – mówi chłopak i odchodzi. Dziewczyna po chwili wahania rusza za nim._  
\- …Jak możecie się domyślić, to dzięki Edwardowi zaczęłam brać narkotyki…  
_\- Przeżyjesz.  
\- Kwestia wątpliwa.  
\- No dawaj! Raz w życiu ci nie zaszkodzi. _  
\- …A on oczywiście skłamał, że się nie uzależnię…  
_\- Ja pierdzielę, jakie to dobre! Masz więcej?  
\- No jasne. _  
\- I tak znalazłam się wtedy na ulicy. Pokłóciłam się z Edwardem, o jakąś głupotę i wybiegłam na ulicę, kiedy zaczął rzucać we mnie naczyniami. Ostatnio cały czas tak robił. Wybiegłam i się zgubiłam. A potem znalazł mnie Albert.  
\- Ile byłaś u Edwarda? – Zoja zawahała się.  
\- Poznałam go zaraz po przyjeździe, ale przeprowadziłam się do niego dopiero po śmierci matki, kiedy miałam skończone szesnaście lat.  
\- A ten eliksir bierzesz regularnie od…?  
\- Prawie dwóch lat.  
\- Dobrze. Jesteś wolna. Albercie, Ollivander i Mary, jak najszybciej. – Dołohow skinął głową, po czym gestem nakazał Zoi wyjść.  
\- Ollivander? Mary? – spytała dziewczyna ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Wytwórca różdżek i nasza nauczycielka zaklęć.  
\- Nasza?  
\- Bez żadnych powiązań z białym rynkiem, jeśli o to chodzi. – odparł mężczyzna i po chwili dodał, ucinając jej pytania: – Idź do swojego pokoju i zbierz się. Za piętnaście minut chcę cię tu widzieć gotową do wyjścia.  
  
***  
  
Piętnaście minut później dziewczyna zeszła na dół przebrana w czarną, prostą sukienkę. Postawiła na elegancję, po raz pierwszy wychodzili gdzieś z Albertem. _I pewnie po raz ostatni_ , pomyślała. _W końcu to wyjście po różdżkę, a nie na randkę_. Nie pomyliła się. Mężczyzna czekał na nią ubrany w czarny, mugolski garnitur. Wyciągnął do niej rękę.  
\- Gdzie idziemy? – spytała Zoja, chwytając jego dłoń. Była zaskakująco ciepła.  
\- Obejrzeć mały pokaz tego, co cię czeka. – odparł lakonicznie. - Chodź, mamy niewiele czasu.  
Wyszli z budynku i skierowali się w głąb nieznanej Zoi uliczki na Nokturnie.  
\- Gdzie jesteśmy?  
\- Szszsz… - Albert przyłożył palec do ust. – Tutaj kobiety nie odzywają się niepytane. - Kiwnęła głową, rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi. Musiała udawać jego dziwkę, nikt nie przyprowadziłby tu swojej pełnoprawnej partnerki. W zasadzie… była jego dziwką. A z tego, co dał jej do zrozumienia, wywnioskowała, że nawet jedną z jego dziwek. To było odrobinę dziwne uczucie: świadomość, że jest się czyjąś dziwką. Ale nie znowu takie nowe, poprzednie trzy lata żyła… różnie. Nie była po prostu oficjalnie. I w zasadzie taka była różnica.  
Weszli do nocnego klubu o wdzięcznej nazwie „Ósme Niebo”. Zielona posadzka i granatowe ściany oświetlały rozliczne, kolorowe lampy. Czerwone, żółte, zielone, niebieskie, białe, różowe, fioletowe… Były stosunkowo ciemne. Dawały więc tylko odrobinę światła na okoliczne stoliki. Przy niemal każdym siedziała jakaś dziewczyna. Każda była ubrana w odważną sukienkę i mocno pomalowana. Ich fryzury musiały być sporo warte. Jedna od razu zaczęła wstawać.  
\- Nie teraz, Rosie – powiedział Albert, zatrzymując ją dłonią. – Przyprowadziłem nową, trzeba będzie znaleźć jej kogoś, kto już ma duże doświadczenie. – Blondynka kiwnęła głową i usiadła, w ogóle nieprzejęta. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po lokalu. W końcu rozpromienił się na widok chudej szatynki siedzącej pod zieloną lampą. Pociągnął Zoję w jej kierunku.  
\- Witaj – rzuciła kobieta, posyłając w stronę Zoi taksujące spojrzenie. – Nowa? – upewniła się.  
\- Tak. Siedemnaście lat – odparł Albert. Przekręciła głowę, mrużąc oczy.  
\- Europa Wschodnia?  
\- Ukraina – potwierdził. – Nazywa się Zoja. – Kobieta skwitowała to niedbałym skinięciem głowy.  
\- Usiądźcie – rzuciła.  
\- Zoju, to jest Ellen. Ellen, to jest Zoja. – powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc na lampę.  
– Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Jesteś dziewicą? – spytała kobieta.  
\- Nie.  
\- Ile?  
\- Prawie dwa lata.  
\- Z iloma?  
\- Trzydziestoma?  
\- Albert, przyprowadziłeś mi dziwkę-amatorkę! – Ellen zaśmiała się nieprzyjemnie. – Ile potrafisz?  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Chodzi o magię.  
\- Coś tam umiem… zaklęć prawie nic…  
\- Nawet tych zwykłych?  
\- Nawet.  
\- Różdżkę masz?  
\- Idziemy kupić – odparł za Zoję Albert. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. – A potem lekcja u Mary. Jeszcze dzisiaj najprawdopodobniej.  
\- Dobra. – powiedziała Ellen. – To wszystko, co chcę wiedzieć. Teraz czas na mały pokaz. – Wstała i poprowadziła ich w głąb oświetlonego na zielono korytarza. – Każda doświadczona ma swój kolor. – Wskazała na lampy. – I zarazem swój własny korytarz, w którym „mieszkają” jej uczennice. Mój kolor to, jak widzisz, zielony. Twój także przez jakiś czas będzie zielony. Kiedy jedna z nas, przełożonych, odchodzi, jej miejsce zajmuje najpopularniejsza nie-przełożona. Wtedy dostaje własny kolor. Rzadko ten sam. – Kobieta zatrzymała się przed drzwiami z lśniącą cyfrą 3. Pchnęła je. – Zoju, to jest Wioletta. Wioletta, to jest Zoja. Nowa. – Wioletta pozdrowiła ją zdawkowym kiwnięciem głową. Miała długie blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Byłaby piękna, gdyby nie specyficzny wyraz twarzy. Mina, którą Zoja często widziała u siebie. Sama nie wiedziała, czy to nienawiść do siebie, czy zepsucie, czy może jeszcze coś innego. Wiedziała tylko, że to ma coś wspólnego z ich sposobem zarabiania na życie. Nawet w myślach ciężko było jej nazwać to po imieniu. Wciąż.  
\- Witaj – wychrypiała skrępowana. Blondynka i jej skinęła głową.  
\- Rude włosy. Zielone oczy. I to tak ładnie zielone… - mówiła, taksując Zoję wzrokiem. - Przyjmie się. – podsumowała. Ellen skinęła głową.  
\- Wezmą ją zaraz do Mary – powiedziała. – I do Ollivandera. Ale pomyślałam, że może przyda się jej popatrzeć na trochę praktyki, póki jeszcze teoretycznie może uciec z krzykiem. – Wioletta spojrzała na Ellen z dziwną miną.  
\- Będziecie za ścianą?  
\- Tak.  
\- Razem?  
\- Wioletto! Nie wiem, co ty insynuujesz, ale natychmiast przestań! – Warknęła szatynka, odsłaniając białe zęby. Zoja kompletnie nie rozumiała, o co im chodzi. – Idziemy. – rzuciła w stronę dziewczyny. Podeszła do ściany znajdującej się na prawo od drzwi i zapukała kilkakrotnie. Rytm brzmiał, jakby był jakimś szyfrem czy zaklęciem. Obok zmaterializowały się ciemnobrązowe drzwi ze złotą, nieco wysłużoną klamką. Rzuciwszy blondynce ostatnie groźne spojrzenie, otworzyła je i weszła razem z Zoją do ciemnego wnętrza. Znalazły się w małym pokoiku, właściwie bardziej korytarzu, z dwoma oknami w ścianach. Na środku stała dwustronna kanapa. Ellen usiadła po jej lewej stronie i poklepała miejsce obok siebie. – Usiądź. To może trochę potrwać. Albert właśnie sprowadza Wioletcie jakiegoś klienta. – Zoja posłusznie usiadła obok niej.  
\- Jak to będzie wyglądać? – spytała.  
\- Za chwilę się przekonasz.  
Nie czekały długo. Po niecałych pięciu minutach do pokoju wszedł nieco przestraszony, bardzo młodo wyglądający chłopak.  
\- Czego sobie życzysz? – spytała namiętnie Wioletta, siadając na łóżku i rozchylając nogi.  
\- Ja…  
\- Nic nie mów… - Szept kobiety rozszedł się po całym pomieszczeniu. Wstała i wolnym, kocim krokiem przybliżyła się do chłopaka, który miał nieco spanikowaną minę. Ellen westchnęła z poirytowaniem.  
\- Czy Albert nie mógł znaleźć kogoś bardziej doświadczonego? Kogoś, komu nie będą drżały ręce, kiedy będzie rozbierał chętną kobietę? – Zmarszczyła nos. Chłopak próbował akurat rozpiąć guziki od bluzki Wioletty, ale dłonie za bardzo mu się trzęsły, żeby je porządnie chwycić. – Ja wiem, ona działa nieco onieśmielająco na pierwszy raz, ale… bez przesady… - Odwróciła się przez ramię. – Oho, do Lauren przyszedł w końcu ktoś, kto utrze jej nosa. – powiedziała z satysfakcją. – Chodź, obejrzymy ją, zobaczysz więcej.  
Do pokoju obok wszedł rosły mężczyzna. Zapewne byłby przystojny, gdyby nie okropna szrama na policzku.  
\- Witaj, Lauren – powiedział, przeciągając wyrazy. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. – Kobieta stężała, ale po chwili obudziła się i kuszącym gestem odgarnęła włosy z czoła.  
\- Witaj, Lucas… - Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i usiadł na łóżku. Lauren niechętnie zabrała nogi, by mógł się oprzeć o ścianę. – Co cię tu sprowadza?  
\- Pamiętasz o naszej małej umowie? – Kobieta zbladła, ale niczym więcej nie dała po sobie poznać, że się boi.  
\- Oczywiście, jak mogłabym zapomnieć.  
\- No to ja postaram ci się przypomnieć dokładnie, co miałaś zrobić. – Lauren spojrzała na niego z fałszywym zdziwieniem.  
\- Przecież… zrobiłam wszystko, dokładnie to, co mówiłeś, że mam zrobić…  
\- Zapomniałaś o najważniejszym – wszedł jej w słowo Lucas. - I teraz za to zapłacisz. – Mówił spokojnie, jakby namyślając się nad każdym słowem, a jednocześnie każde jego zdanie wydawało się Zoi być wyrecytowaną formułką. – Wstań. – na nagły rozkaz drgnęły wszystkie trzy, ale tylko Lauren wstała. – Chodź tu. – kobieta niepewnie przeszła te niespełna dwa metry, które ich dzieliły. – Uklęknij. – Wskazał na miejsce obok swojego kolana. Zoja zmarszczyła brwi. _Co on zamierza zrobić?!_ Kobieta posłusznie uklękła i przełożyła się przez jego kolana. Ukrainka obserwowała całą sytuację, nic nie rozumiejąc. W końcu ciężka dłoń mężczyzny zaczęła opadać na odsłonięte pośladki Lauren.  
\- Co on, do cholery, robi? – krzyknęła, kiedy Lauren zaczęła popiskiwać i wyrywać się. – Przecież to ją boli!  
\- Będziesz musiała się przyzwyczaić – odparła bezlitośnie Ellen. – Na tę godzinę czy dwie, zależnie od umowy, prostytutka jest prawdziwą niewolnicą osoby, która ją kupiła. – Zoja pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- To… to okropne!  
\- Owszem, nie da się ukryć. – powiedziała szatynka, sarkastycznie. – Spodziewałaś się, że to będzie jak zwykła rozmowa czy buzi-buzi? – zakpiła.  
\- Nie… - odpowiedziała Zoja. – Ale myślałam, że to będzie tylko… no wiesz…  
\- Seks? – spytała swobodnie Ellen. – Jak widzisz, nie tylko. – Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się z obrzydzeniem.  
  
***  
  
Mary okazała się być krępą szatynką, mulatką, o nieco murzyńskich rysach i ciemnych, krótkich włosach. Zmierzyła ją od stóp do głów.  
\- Co umiesz?  
\- Z magii? Nic. – Zoey nie miała zamiaru wspominać o tych kilku zaklęciach, które znała. W zasadzie można było założyć, że już ich nie pamięta.  
\- Nawet zwykłych zaklęć?  
\- Nawet. – kobieta spojrzała na Alberta, unosząc brwi. Ten wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Znalazłem ją na ulicy.  
\- No dobrze… - Zastanawiała się przez chwilę. – W zasadzie możemy już teraz zaczynać naukę.  
Mary odprawiła Alberta wzrokiem i poprowadziła Zoję w głąb jasnego, czystego korytarza.  
\- Tu są sale do nauki – powiedziała. – Nasze dziewczyny muszą być najlepsze w każdej dziedzinie. Rozumiesz, konkurencja. – Mrugnęła do niej. – Tu… – Wskazała na drzwi opatrzone srebrną cyferką jeden. – Jest sala do eliksirów. Tutaj… – wskazała na pokój numer dwa. – To sala do zaklęć. Trójka to mój pokój. Tam będą się odbywały egzaminy. Coś jeszcze?  
\- Czwórka? – spytała nieśmiało Zoja.  
\- A, czwórka to teren zakazany. Nie wolno tam wchodzić, jeśli nie ma się… pewnych uprawnień. Wszystkiego dowiesz się w swoim czasie. – Mary otworzyła drzwi opatrzone numerem dwa. – Chodź.  
Weszły do środka. Sala okazała się przestronnym pokojem o dużych, drewnianych oknach i białych ścianach. Po prawej stronie wisiała tablica i stały dwie duże, zamknięte szafy. Na środku było pusto, a po lewej stronie wciśnięto dwa biurka i kilka krzeseł. Mary usiadła na jednym z nich i wskazała Zoi drugie.  
\- Wyciągnij różdżkę… czekaj, czy wy byliście u Ollivandera w ogóle?  
\- No… nie… - wymamrotała Zoja pod nosem. – Zapomnieliśmy…  
\- Zawsze wszystko na mojej głowie… No nic. Chodź. Idziemy. – Dziewczyna posłusznie wstała i podążyła za Mary. Wyszły z budynku, a potem skierowały się w dół ulicy.  
\- Gdzie idziemy? – spytała Zoja.  
\- Na Pokątną. - odpowiedziała kobieta.  
  
***  
  
Zoja usiadła, podciągając kolana pod brodę i oplatając je ramionami. Dochodziła jedenasta, ale jeszcze nawet nie przebrała się do snu. Obserwowała pogrążoną w ciemności ulicę. Na Nokturnie nikt nie dbał o oświetlenie, bo większość spraw tam załatwianych wymagała raczej skrajnej dyskrecji niż odpowiedniej widoczności. Osunęła się powoli po ścianie. Siedziała na szerokim parapecie w „swoim” pokoju w domu Alberta. Albert… nie odezwał się prawie ani słowem, odkąd przyszedł po nią do Mary i odkrył, że zdążyły już nabyć różdżkę.  
_– Myślałem, że pozwolisz mi to załatwić. – Mężczyzna gniewnym wzrokiem zmierzył Mary.  
\- Zaprowadziłeś ją do mnie. Uczę zaklęć, zapomniałeś?  
\- Mogłaś nauczyć ją czegoś z teorii!  
\- Co, miałam ją może zbić?! – Albert zacisnął pięści. – Daj spokój. Teoria raczej nie jest najważniejsza w burdelu, nie sądzisz? _  
Zoja miała nikłe pojęcie, co Mary miała na myśli, pytając, czy powinna była ją zbić, ale wciąż nie rozumiała, dlaczego tamten mężczyzna zrobił to Lauren. Wciąż zbyt wiele nie rozumiała. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, opierając ją o ścianę. Mary nauczyła ją dzisiaj kilku prostych zaklęć, takich jak _Chłoszczyść, Aquamenti_ czy _Episkey_. Dziewczyna przetoczyła różdżkę pomiędzy palcami. Jedenaście cali, niezbyt giętka, cedr, włos wili. Dosyć kapryśna, idealna do czarów ofensywnych i wszelkich zaklęć w jakikolwiek sposób manipulujących umysłem. _Któż by się spodziewał, nie?_ , pomyślała sarkastycznie. _Włos wili…_.  
Zrzuciła nogi z parapetu na podłogę i skrzywiła się, gdy dotknęły zimnych desek. Wstała, przeciągnęła się i poczłapała do łóżka. Wiedziała, że będzie zimne, ale poczuła się niemal rozczarowana, kiedy wpełzła pod pierzynę. _Było_ zimne. Było _cholernie_ zimne. Lodowate, do stu tysięcy piorunów! (Zoja miała dosyć luźne podejście do przekleństw) Sapnęła gniewnie i skuliła się, skupiając na rozgrzaniu skostniałych stóp. Stwierdziła, że musi spytać Mary o jakieś zaklęcia regulujące temperaturę, bo tak się nie da. Po prostu się nie da!  
  
***  
  
Jednak kiedy następnego dnia pojawiła się w korytarzu, Mary zaprowadziła ją do brązowowłosej kobiety o niepokojąco szarych oczach.  
\- To nasza Mistrzyni Eliksirów. – Szatynka skłoniła się sztywno, zaciskając usta. – Nazywa się Katarzyna Żebrowska. – Mary wyraźnie zająknęła się przy imieniu kobiety.  
\- Ale możesz mi mówić Kate – powiedziała tamta z nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem na ustach. Mary nagle popatrzyła na obie kobiety i klasnęła w dłonie.  
\- Zaraz, czy wy nie jesteście z jednego kraju?  
\- Ukraina. – powiedziała Zoja, patrząc na szatynkę.  
\- Polska. – powiedziała niemal jednocześnie Katarzyna. – To sąsiedzi – dodała pośpiesznie. Mary pokiwała głową.  
\- Dobra, ja was już nie zatrzymuję. Mam inne uczennice. – powiedziała i odeszła, zanim Zoja zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć.  
Mistrzyni Eliksirów odwróciła się w stronę Ukrainki i uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Zapraszam – powiedziała, otwierając drzwi ze srebrną cyferką jeden. – Musisz wiedzieć, że Eliksiry to bardzo specyficzna dziedzina magii, bo podczas gdy większość z nich opiera się na emocjach, niedoskonałościach ludzkiej duszy, intencjach i tak dalej, Eliksiry wymagają uwagi, spokoju, cierpliwości i dokładności. – zamknęła drzwi, mocno akcentując ostatnie słowa. – Rozumiesz? Tu nie można polegać na wrodzonych zdolnościach. Talent do eliksirów to przede wszystkim zdolność do bycia cierpliwym, uważnym, spokojnym i dokładnym, czasem przez bardzo długi czas. Oczywiście, istnieje coś takiego jak _talent_ do odczytywania subtelnych, bardzo subtelnych… - zawahała się. – Nie wiem, jak to nazwać. Subtelności?  
\- Subtelne subtelności?  
\- Och, wiesz, o co mi chodzi! – żachnęła się Katarzyna.  
\- No, wiem. – przyznała dziewczyna. – Subtelności. – Mistrzyni Eliksirów wywróciła oczami.  
W jej towarzystwie Zoja czuła się dziwnie swobodnie. Mary przytłaczała ją nieco swoją… sobą. Katarzyna była taka… subtelna. Taka brązowa. Brązowo-kremowa. Orzechowe oczy, brązowe włosy, jasna cera. Ładna, śliczna nawet, ale nie w ten zniewalający, zimno świetlisty sposób. Piękna jak uśmiech matki do dziecka. Lekka jak piana. Taka bardzo… delikatna. Nie pasowała do tych zimnolubnych Anglików ani do swojej profesji.  
\- Cóż, może rzeczywiście. Ale jestem zimniejsza, niż ci się wydaje. – Zoja zdała sobie sprawę, że ostatnie zdanie powiedziała na głos. – Poza tym – Kate uśmiechnęła się przewrotnie. – Wyobrażasz sobie mnie układającą kwiaty? Bo, uwierz mi, ja nie. – zaśmiały się.  
Było tu tak cicho, spokojnie, zupełnie nie tak, jak się spodziewała. Oczekiwała raczej czegoś w rodzaju…  
\- Przerośniętego, starego nietoperza, który będzie na ciebie syczał?  
\- Znowu mówiłam na głos? – jęknęła Zoja.  
\- Obawiam się, że tak. – odparła Katarzyna, wyciągając jakieś słoiki z szafki.  
\- Nietoperze nie syczą, tak na marginesie.  
\- Trudno. Dobra, chodź tutaj – Poprowadziła ją do stojącego najbliżej kociołka. – Podpal go.  
\- Co?!  
\- Pod nim, gamoniu.  
\- Co? A… dobra. – Zoja kucnęła i przytknęła koniuszek różdżki do drewna pod kociołkiem. – _Incendio!_ szepnęła z mocą, ale dopiero za trzecim razem udało jej się rozgrzać drwa na tyle, by zajęły się całe. Wyprostowała się z triumfalną miną i spojrzała na Kate, która przypatrywała się jej z uniesionymi brwiami.  
\- Tia… Zaczynajmy. Najpierw woda. Zoey, różdżka. – dodała, kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła się gwałtownie rozglądać.  
\- Um… No tak. _Aquamenti!_ – tym razem udało się jej za pierwszym razem.  
\- Teraz czekamy, aż się zagotuje. W tym czasie rozgnieć troje oczu traszki w moździerzu. Tu masz tłuczek. – Zoja posłusznie rozgniotła oczy i wrzuciła je do kociołka, po czym pokroiła w drobną, równą kostkę całą żabę himalajską i dodawała po jednej kostce na sekundę. W miarę jak wyciskała sok z nasion koniczyny meksykańskiej, eliksir zmieniał barwę na mocno granatowy. Wrzuciła włos wili – płyn zapienił się i gwałtownie rozjaśnił, przybierając kolor błękitny. Zamieszała trzy razy w lewo i raz w prawo, po czy, dziewięć razy w lewo i dziesięć razy w prawo i stał się krwistoczerwony. Fascynowało ją, jak jeden nieuważny ruch mógł całkowicie zniweczyć całą pracę. Gdyby przy wrzucaniu dziewiętnastu ogonów szczurów pomyliła się choćby o jeden, eliksir wybuchłby jej w twarz. Tak w każdym razie mówiła Kate. Widocznie miała doświadczenie. Tylko gdzie ślady po oparzeniach?  
\- Naprawdę nie umiesz myśleć z zamkniętymi ustami? – Zoey zacisnęła wargi ze złości aż zbielały, ale nie oderwała wzroki od odmierzanych sześciu uncji pyłu ze skrzydeł tropikalnego motyla, Świetlnego Żeglarza. Doprawy, kto wymyśla te nazwy…  
\- Też się zastanawiam. – Zoja wywróciła oczami. _Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć, sześć_. Eliksir zmienił barwę na jaskrawożółtą. Teraz jeszcze tylko trzy składniki i pięć minut mieszania zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, aż pozielenieje na trawiasto i zacznie się delikatnie pienić. Kiedy eliksir był gotowy, Kate przelała go ostrożnie do fiolek i popatrzyła na Zoey z uznaniem.  
\- Nieźle, nieźle. Jak na pierwszy raz – wybitnie.  
\- Do czego on służy?  
\- Nie mówiłam jeszcze? – zdziwiła się Kate.  
\- Nie.  
\- Musiałam nie móc się wtrącić między twoje… głośne myśli – Zoey wywróciła oczami. Znowu. – To jest eliksir zapachu. Wypicie jednej fiolki powoduje, że przez godzinę pachniesz jak Amortencja.  
\- Jak pachnie Amortencja? – spytała Zoja.  
\- I tu właśnie jest haczyk. Amortencja dla każdego pachnie inaczej. To znaczy, dla kogoś może pachnieć czyjąś wodą kolońską czy perfumami, dla kogoś może pachnieć jakimś określonym gatunkiem kwiatów albo kwiatami w ogóle. Różnie ludzie mają.  
\- Czyli skąd mogę wiedzieć, że to, co mam przed sobą to właśnie Amortencja, a nie na przykład perfumy?  
\- Dobre pytanie. Amortencja nie wygląda jak kolorowa woda. Ani nawet jak kolorowa, pieniąca się woda. Ma połysk, przypominający macicę perłową, a para unosi się w niej spiralnie. Kiedyś ją uwarzymy. Pod koniec twojej nauki. Nieco zepsutą Amortencję łatwo pomylić z tą poprawnie zrobioną, a działanie jest nie do przewidzenia.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Może sprawić, że ta osoba cię znienawidzi. Może sprawić, że zapomni jak się nazywa albo jak ty się nazywasz. Albo w ogóle wszystko. Może się nie stać nic. Może coś porobić z nerwami, że oszaleje. Amortencja to bardzo niebezpieczny eliksir, nawet dobrze uważona. A źle uważona, to już w ogóle…  
\- Słyszałaś kiedyś o takim wypadku?  
\- Osobiście nic, jeśli o to chodzi. Ale mój mistrz opowiadał mi czasem o różnych przypadkach przy okazji tworzenia różnych eliksirów. Znam jeden przykład, kiedy prawidłowo uważona Amortencja przyniosła katastrofalne skutki.  
\- Jakie? – spytała gwałtownie Zoja. Amortencja w jej mniemaniu była eliksirem po „jasnej stronie mocy”. Zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, żeby były efekty uboczne.  
\- Pod wpływem Amortencji para…  
\- Oboje byli pod wpływem? – przerwała jej dziewczyna, ogromnie zainteresowana, chcąc poznać wszystkie szczegóły, nawet te najmniejsze.  
\- Nie… nie, tylko on. Ona chyba była w nim zakochana, ale coś tam… No, w każdym razie, pod wpływem Amortencji poczęli dziecko. Dziecko wychowywało się jako sierota w mugolskim sierocińcu. Matka umarła godzinę po porodzie, w tym właśnie sierocińcu, a ojciec dziecka, rzecz jasna, nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego.  
\- Przestała mu go podawać? Eliksir? Zwariowała?  
\- Myślała może, że zostanie z nią ze względu na dziecko, ale się myliła.  
\- Najwyraźniej. A co z dzieckiem?  
\- Chłopiec wychowywał się w tym sierocińcu, potem skończył z wyróżnieniem Hogwart. Wiesz, tę najlepszą angielską szkołę magii. Jest w Szkocji…  
\- Wiem, co to Hogwart – przerwała jej Zoey. - Mów dalej o nim. O dziecku.  
\- No… Skończył Hogwart z wyróżnieniem, zaistniał na scenie politycznej…  
\- To… to chyba dobrze, nie? Żyje jeszcze?  
\- Oczywiście. To Lord Voldemort. – Zoey zatkało.  
\- C…co? Skąd o tym wiesz? – wydusiła z siebie po chwili.  
\- Opowiedział mi o tym Lord O’Connor, mój mistrz, zanim został zamordowany. Przecież mówiłam, na początku.  
\- No tak. – Zoey zamyśliła się. – Czyli to nie było żadne teoretyzowanie? W sensie: żywy człowiek… czy teraz raczej mniej człowiek… Kto go zabił? Twojego mistrza?  
\- Domyśl się. Dowiedział się o tym od Dumbledore’a, kiedy przyjmowali do szkoły Riddle’a. Był wtedy nauczycielem eliksirów. Po dwóch latach przeszedł na emeryturę.  
\- Ciężko mi wyobrazić sobie go jako dziecko.  
\- Z tego, co słyszałam, był całkiem przystojny. – uśmiechnęła się Kate. – Wyglądał normalnie. Potem się tak oszpecił. W każdym razie O’Connor jakąś dekadę potem badał działanie Amortensji na myszach. Zachowywały się, jakby dostały kota… – _Mysz, która dostaje kota_ , pomyślała Zoja. _To musiało wyglądać ciekawie_. - … I rzecz jasna od razu przystąpiły do rzeczy. Myszka zaszła w ciążę i urodziła sześć małych myszek. O’Connor je sobie hodował, bo nie bardzo miał, co z nimi zrobić. Pewnego dnia zauważył, że zwierzęta zachowują się dziwnie. Kiedy obserwował je dokładniej, zauważył, że te poczęte pod wpływem Amortensji, zachowują się agresywniej i nie mają prawie w ogóle popędu seksualnego. Dla nich inne myszy, nawet rodzeństwo, były zwyczajnie wrogami. Konkurencją o pokarm. Połączył to z przypadkiem Voldemorta.  
\- Czyli Czarny Pan nie umie kochać?  
\- Więcej – najprawdopodobniej prawie wcale nie ma uczuć. Może się boi czy złości, ale prawdopodobnie nic ponadto.  
\- Pewnie czuje też zadowolenie, jak mu się uda… To dlatego? – spytała nagle Zoja. – To dlatego to wszystko? Te wszystkie jego… odchyły?  
\- Prawie. Dodaj do tego dużą ambicję i kilka nieprzyjemnych zbiegów okoliczności i voila. Mamy Czarnego Pana.  
\- Bardzo nieprzyjemnych okoliczności?  
\- Bardzo. Bardzo nieprzyjemnych. – Katarzyna puściła do niej oko. – Dobra, zabieramy się za kolejny eliksir. Machnięciem różdżki osuszyła kociołek.  
\- Czekaj, jak to zrobiłaś? – spytała Zoja.  
\- Co? – spytała szatynka zaskoczona.  
\- Jak opróżniłaś mój kociołek?  
\- Po prostu… popatrz, robisz różdżkę ruch, o tak… - zakreśliła prosty symbol nad kociołkiem – mówiąc jednocześnie w myślach „opróżnij”. Zapamiętasz?  
\- Chyba tak… pokaż jeszcze raz ten ruch – poprosiła Zoja. Katarzyna powtórzyła machnięcie. Dziewczyna wykonała takie samo, na co kobieta skinęła z aprobatą głową.  
\- Tak, dokładnie tak. Niezła jesteś. – pochwaliła ją. Zoey nie wiedziała, co zrobić z rękami, więc napełniła kociołek za pomocą _Aquamenti_ i opróżniła go zaklęciem. Katarzyna tymczasem wróciła z pudełkiem ziół. – To jest maryśka. – oświadczyła.  
\- Co? – zdziwiła się Zoja.  
\- Marihuana. Mugolski narkotyk. Odpowiednik naszego Zioła Willi.  
\- Wiem, co to jest. – zniecierpliwiła się Zoe. – Po prostu zdziwiłam się, widząc ją tutaj.  
\- W magomedycynie używa się jej do niektórych eliksirów uśmierzających ból. Tutaj będą ci bardzo potrzebne. Myślę, że wiesz, dlaczego. – Zoja pokiwała głową w milczeniu. – No, masz tu instrukcje. Ja muszę się zająć moim najnowszym projektem. – powiedziała i wyszła, zanim dziewczyna zdążyła w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować.  
Przez następną godzinę Zoja kroiła, szatkowała, ugniatała, miażdżyła i wyciskała składniki do eliksiru zwanego oryginalnie Eliksirem Ukojenia (na własny użytego nazwała go Płynną Maryśką). Kiedy był gotowy, przelała go do fiolek i zakorkowała. Usiadła na pufie i czekała, aż wróci Katarzyna, ale nie doczekała się. Zamiast niej przyszła Mary i zabrała dziewczynę na lekcję zaklęć. Dzisiaj przerabiały niektóre zaklęcia obronne i ofensywne, takie jak _Drętwota_ , _Expelliarmus_ czy _Protego_. Na wyraźną prośbę Zoi, żeby „pokazała wreszcie coś fajnego”, kobieta potraktowała ją _Avis_. Kiedy w końcu dziewczynie udało się ją przebłagać, żeby zdjęła zaklęcie, postanowiła, że kiedyś się jej odwdzięczy.  
\- Czy każde _Avis_ wygląda tak samo? To znaczy, czy za każdym razem ptaki mają ten sam kolor i tak samo się zachowują? Czy to zależy od nastroju albo od osoby? Czy od zdolności? – spytała Zoja zaciekawiona.  
\- Cóż… nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam, ale jak tak teraz myślę, to wydaje mi się, że jak jestem zmęczona, to te ptaszki są trochę niemrawe, a jak tryskam energią to zazwyczaj one też. Ale to zależy. Jak jestem zła, to są naprawdę agresywne. Dużo agresywniejsze niż teraz. Natomiast ze zmianą koloru się nie spotkałam. Wydaje mi się, że zawsze mają ten sam, żółty kolor.  
\- A odcieniami się nie różnią?  
\- Nie wiem. Spróbuj wyczarować. – Zoja machnęła różdżką w nieokreślonym kierunku, krzycząc „ _Avis!_ ” Mary zrobiła to samo. Po chwili dwa ptaszki usiadły Zoi na wyciągniętej ręce.  
\- Widzisz? – spytała Zoja. – Kolor moich jest bliżej zielonego. Twoje są czysto żółte. – kobieta pochyliła się i zbliżyła nos do ptaków. – Rzeczywiście. – mruknęła. – Kurczę, wcześniej się w ogóle nad tym nie zastanawiałam. Naprawdę. Dziwne z ciebie dziecko, wiesz? – popatrzyła na dziewczynę z rezerwą. Zoja wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Zawsze tak było. – kobieta mruknęła _Finite incantatem_ (Zoey podążyła za jej przykładem) i powoli wróciła do przerwanego wykładu.  
Wspomniała o Niewybaczalnych, o których Zoja już słyszała, po czym płynnie przeszła do powodów, dla których powinna się ciągle uczyć, edukować, dokształcać, ćwiczyć i tak dalej…  
\- Nauka, nauka, nauka! – zawołała Zoja zniecierpliwiona.  
\- Nauka to potęgi klucz. Nawet dla prostytutki. – dodała z błyskiem w oku, od którego dziewczynie zrobiło się trochę nieprzyjemnie. – Masz takie piękne włosy… - wymruczała nauczycielka, wplatając w nie palce. – Rude, gęste… - Zoja gwałtownie odepchnęła jej ręce, ale Mary się tym nie przejęła. – I takie cudowne, piękne oczy. Zielone jak najprawdziwsze szmaragdy. Znałam tylko jedną osobę, która takie miała. – wyprostowała się, a z jej oczu zniknął ten nieco przerażający błysk.  
\- Kto to był? – spytała Zoja, próbując się skupić.  
\- To była moja przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa. – odparła kobieta, wpatrując się w przestrzeń. – Wiedziała o magii, miała w rodzinie czarownicę – ciotkę czy kogoś takiego – wiedziała też, że chodzę do Hogwartu. Nazywała się Emily. Emily Parker. Była mugolką, rzecz jasna. Mieszkała w małej mieścinie niedaleko Hogsmeade – to taka wioska czarodziei w pobliżu Hogwartu – ale rzadko się spotykałyśmy w ciągu roku szkolnego. Często za to jeździłam do niej na ferie czy wakacje…  
\- Co się z nią stało? – nie wytrzymała Zoja. Było to złe posunięcie, bo Mary spojrzała prosto na nią. W jej oczach nie było jednak tego przerażającego błysku. Prawdę mówiąc, nie było tam nic. Straciły cały swój blask, a sama Mary była najwyraźniej gdzieś bardzo daleko.  
\- Została zamordowana – powiedziała. – Fani Grindelwalda napadli na jej wioskę i wymordowali wszystkich, co do jednego. Z tego, co wiem, nawet bez rozkazu. Ot, rozrywka. – ostatnie dwa słowa wypluła z pogardą. – Rozrywka tych… zwierzaków. – otrząsnęła się i spojrzała na dziewczynę, tym razem naprawdę ją widząc. – Albert, nasz szef… jest siostrzeńcem Dołohowa, jednego z rosyjskich sługusów tego psychopaty, z tego, co słyszałam, ma – a może już miał? - opinię obrzydliwego typa. Jurij, nie Albert.  
\- Ale Albert wydaje się być w porządku! – zaprotestowała Zoja.  
\- Oj, uwierz mi, jeszcze zobaczysz, na co go stać.  
Tego dnia Zoja wstrzyknęła sobie podwójną dawkę.  
  
***


	2. Pokupka

  
  
\- Jesteś przygotowana – oświadczyła Katarzyna pewnego ranka po lekcji eliksirów.  
\- Umiesz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz – powiedziała Mary dwie godziny później.  
Nadeszła więc chwila próby – pierwszy klient.  
Zoja siedziała w pokoju stremowana. Ellen właśnie wyszła. Przed wyjściem zaś pouczyła ją, żeby nie ukrywała bólu, upokorzenia czy wstydu. Nie wolno jej było natomiast okazać strachu, a gniewu to już w ogóle. Dla dziewczyny było to oczywiste, nie pierwszy raz. Ale cieszyła się, że przełożona poświęciła jej czas. Mimo wszystko bardzo się denerwowała. Widziała, co ten człowiek zrobił Lauren i bała się, że z nią będzie to samo. Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy usłyszała kroki na korytarzu. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się. Stanął w nich średniego wzrostu mężczyzna, trochę szpakowaty.  
\- Witaj… - mruknęła zachęcająco Zoja, pozwalając, by jej policzki pokrył mocny rumieniec. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.  
\- Witaj, Zoju, jestem Eryk. – podszedł do niej i usiadł obok na łóżku. – Rzeczywiście wyglądasz bardzo młodo. Ile masz lat?  
\- Siedemnaście.  
\- No tak… - uniósł lekko brwi. – Dobrze, zdejmij bluzkę. – dziewczyna posłusznie to zrobiła. Mężczyzna delikatnie rozpiął jej stanik. – Spodnie. – usłuchała. Majtki tak samo. Kazał jej się położyć na łóżku, o resztę zadbał sam.  
  
***  
  
Kiedy było po wszystkim, Eryk wyszedł, zanim dziewczyna zdążyła się pozbierać i ubrać nieco – mimo wszystko - drżącymi rękami. Musiała powiedzieć, że była to dosyć nietypowa wizyta. Najwyraźniej wybrali jej kogoś, kto potraktuje ją łagodnie i spokojnie na pierwszy raz. Nie wiedzieli, że to nie był jej pierwszy raz, ale Zoi nie przeszkadzała taka troska. Przeciwnie, była zadowolona, że nie przysłali jej na przykład tego całego Lucasa od Lauren. Poprawiła makijaż, który się jej trochę rozmazał, bo zapomniała go utrwalić zaklęciem, zanim przyszedł pierwszy klient ( _Eryk_ ). Odnowiła też Czar Powabu, który pokazała jej wczoraj Mary. Sprawiało ono, że wyglądało się dużo, dużo lepiej, niż w rzeczywistości, choć tak naprawdę nic nie zmieniało. Było tylko specyficzną iluzją, grą na umyśle patrzącego na nią człowieka czy innej istoty rozumnej. Nie sprawiało, że stawała się piękna, tylko po prostu atrakcyjna. Wiadomo – z brzyduli nie zrobi nagle posągowej piękności, ale może sporo pomóc. Z niezbyt, w swoim mniemaniu, ładnej Zoi wydobywał on duże, zielone oczy i ich kontrast z miedziano rudymi włosami. Mary twierdziła, że jej cera przestaje wyglądać jak brudna. Według Ukrainki ona w ogóle nie wyglądała jak brudna, ale się nie spierała. Katarzyna mówiła, że jej oczy i włosy ładnie współgrają, zamiast się kłócić. Ellen powiedziała, że nie wie i że jak zaczynała, to „takich wymysłów nie było, grało się prawdziwą urodą i seksapilem, a nie to, co się teraz porobiło”. Niemniej później przyznała, że stosowała to zaklęcie kilka razy i efekt był zadowalający. Wyglądała jakoś tak świeżej, świetliściej. Mniej się rumieniła, nie robiła się taka „świńska” – jak to określiła – blondynki według niej miały najgorzej, bo jak się czerwieniły, to nie wyglądały ładnie czy choćby słodko, tylko po prostu okropnie. Zoja nie oponowała, chociaż po cichu uważała, że Ellen z zarumienionymi policzkami wygląda po prostu uroczo. I tyle. ( _Poza tym_ , pomyślała _Powinna zobaczyć z rumieńcami_ mnie _To dopiero jest koszmar!_ )  
Poprawiła fryzurę i przeliczyła otrzymane pieniądze. Było ich sporo, trochę więcej, niż mówiono, że ma być. Za godzinę płaciło się z góry, a za dwie – jak dzisiaj – albo więcej, pieniądze dawało się bezpośrednio danej dziewczynie (Zoja wciąż nie zdobywała się, żeby nazwać to po imieniu, nawet w myślach. Byłoby to bowiem swego rodzaju przyzwoleniem, a na to nie mogła sobie pozwolić). Nie do końca rozumiała ten system (czy nie lepiej zawsze płacić z góry?), ale stwierdziła, że to nie jej sprawa.  
  
***  
  
Dochodziła piąta rano. Zoja szła Ulicą Śmiertelnego Nokturnu . Świtało, panowała tak zwana szarówka. Nagle usłyszała śmiechy i pijane okrzyki grupki młodych mężczyzn, na oko w jej wieku lub starszych od niej kilka lat, które po chwili zmieniły się w gwizdy, gdy ją spostrzegli.. _O nie_ , pomyślała Zoja, nagle zmartwiała, przypomniawszy sobie, że nie zeszło z niej jeszcze zaklęcie powabu. Szybko wyszeptała _Finite incantatem_ machając różdżką na całą siebie. Nie miała jednak lustra, więc nie mogła sprawdzić, czy podziałało. A nawet jeśli tak, to i tak pozostawał jeszcze Eliksir Uroku, który zażyła dziś rano ( _Wczoraj rano_ , poprawiła się w myślach) i który działał przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Będzie zatem działał jeszcze przez dwie czy trzy, może nawet cztery, nie pamiętała, o której dokładnie go wypiła. Przyspieszyła kroku. Musi im uciec. Musi. Musi! Ale szybko spostrzegła, że nie jest to możliwe. Potencjalni napastnicy – a było ich trzech – byli coraz bliżej, prawie uniemożliwiali jej już ucieczkę. Jasnowłosy chłopak w środku, wyraźnie przywódca grupy czy jej – w pewnym sensie – lider, mruknął coś do dwóch pozostałych i ci odeszli. Blondyn podszedł do niej wolnym, niemal kocim krokiem. Zoja wstrzymała oddech.  
\- No, no, no, kogo my tu mamy… - położył jej rękę na ramieniu z wyraźną aluzją w dół  
\- Chyba nie wiesz, z kim masz do czynienia. – powiedziała desperacko dziewczyna. Chłopak popatrzył na nią jak na wariatkę.  
\- Jesteś dziwką – powiedział wolno, jak do osoby opóźnionej w rozwoju.  
\- No właśnie! – zawołała histerycznie, uśmiechając się bez sensu. Chłopak, jeśli to możliwe, zgłupiał jeszcze bardziej. – Za seks ze mną trzeba płacić! – oznajmiła.  
Blondyn uniósł brew i patrzył na nią przez chwilę. Zoja myślała już, że wybuchnie śmiechem, ale zamiast tego uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.  
\- Powiedz mi, kotku… - wysyczał. Dziewczynie przez głowę przemknęła idiotyczna myśl, że pewnie był w Slytherinie. – Powiedz mi, czemu mam płacić za coś… - jego ręka zsunęła się niżej i teraz już otwarcie ściskał jej pierś. Zoja już drugi raz pomyślała, że ta bluzka jest stanowczo zbyt prześwitująca. Pierwszy raz przemknęło jej to przez głowę, gdy była odprowadzana przez wyraźnie wygłodniałe spojrzenie tego chłopaka o wyglądzie nieopierzonego kruka, który stał, a raczej opierał się o bar. Blondyn ścisnął boleśnie jej pierś, przywracając ją do rzeczywistości. – Powiedz mi, po co… - zaczynał chyba po raz trzeci. – Mam płacić za coś, co mogę sobie wziąć za darmo… siłą? – szybkim ruchem zdarł z niej bluzkę.  
Zoja pomyślała, że ma chyba rozdwojenie jaźni. Albo roztrojenie. Albo cokolwiek. Część jej umysłu krzyczała coś w stylu „Aaaaa!”, druga wciąż powtarzała „Uciekaj, idiotko!”, a trzecia analizowała to na zimno, bezlitośnie szydząc z _podnoszących na duchu_ wrzasków pierwszej i drugiej.  
Tymczasem chłopak nie stał i nie kontemplował zawiłości umysłu jednej z największych idiotek, jakie widział świat (przynajmniej według Zoi). Zdążył rozpiąć jej stanik, kiedy ona stała jak sparaliżowana _na środku ulicy_. Uderzyła ją nierealność tej sceny.  
\- Jeszcze ludzie zobaczą… - wymamrotała nieskładnie. Blondyn spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę. Znowu.  
\- Czy ty w ogóle myślisz? – spytał ją. _Nie_ odparła szybko trzecia część umysłu Zoi. Zewnętrznie Zoja milczała dumnie. Czy raczej tępo. – Odechciało mi się. Spieprzaj. – oświadczył. – _Reparo_. – machnął różdżką mniej więcej w kierunku jej podartych ubrań, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł, mamrocząc pod nosem, że _co za wstyd_ i _tak nisko upaść_. Zoja miała wrażenie, że odnosił te słowa do siebie.  
Nie mogła uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Zastanawiała się, czy ktoś nie nalał jej dzisiaj do czegoś _Felis felicis_ , bo inaczej się tego wytłumaczyć nie dało.  
  
***  
  
Pokoje dziewczyn miały dwa wejścia. Jedno przez drzwi – na hasło, które zmieniało się co kilka godzin (przez to wejście wchodzili klienci), a drugie było zwykłą dziurą w ścianie (choć dosyć regularną), zasłoniętą potężną iluzją. Otwierało się na dotyk danej dziewczyny lub jej przełożonej, czyli w tym przypadku Ellen. Zoja weszła przez drzwi dla klientów tylko dwa razy – do pokoju Violet i do swojego pokoju, oba pierwszego dnia. Potem już zawsze przechodziła przez tę dziurę dla dziewczyn.  
Pewnego dnia Zoja przyszła jak co dzień punkt dziewiętnasta pod swój portret. Ze strony „instytutu” (jak nazywała to w myślach) wyglądało to tak: długi, pomalowany na zielono korytarz, którego końce niknęły w cieniu. Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że to tani efekt mający robić wrażenie (tylko na kim?). Wzdłuż jednej ściany wisiał rząd portretów dziewczyn, które tam rezydowały. Pracowały. Różnie.  
Dziewczyna stanęła pod swoim portretem i przyjrzała się mu. Dotknęła go ręką, ale portret nie uskoczył.  
\- Ktoś tam jest. – poinformował ją chłodno.  
\- Pewnie klient – odparła Zoja. – Wchodzę.  
Portret wzruszył ramionami i uchylił się. Dziewczyna przelazła przez dziurę i poczekała, aż obraz zatrzaśnie się za nią. Dopiero potem odwróciła się w stronę pokoju. Wyglądał jak zwykle. Łóżko, dywan, poduszki, szafa, drzwi do mini-łazienki… weszła głębiej i rozejrzała się. Dalej wszystko było w porządku.  
\- No i kto tu niby jest? – spytała się na głos Zoja. – Ten portret trzeba jak najszy… Aaa!  
Krzyknęła, bo nagle drzwi szafy otworzyły się gwałtownie. Zoja szybko odskoczyła kilka kroków do tyłu. Krzyknęła znowu. Z szafy zaczęły się wydobywać poskręcane węże z pary i dymu, jakby mgły. Dziewczyna poczuła pod plecami zimną ścianę. Powiedziała sobie, że, choćby nie wiem co, zostanie i zobaczy, co to takiego tu jest. Czy raczej kto. Portret wyraźnie powiedział „ktoś”.  
Czerń w szafie zaczęła się jakby kręcić, kotłować. Zoja zamarła, pewna, że jeśli zobaczy coś strasznego, nie będzie w stanie się ruszyć. Nagle z ta kotłująca się i szamocąca czerń wypluła coś jakby mackę, która wbiła się z trzaskiem w podłogę. Po niej druga. Z ciemności podniósł się bezładny kształt, wciąż jeszcze wirujący. Wysunął się z niego czarny tors, podobny kształtem do ludzkiego. Potem szyja, gruba, masywna, a przy tym niesamowicie wręcz podobna do ludzkiej. Zoja zmarszczyła brwi. Z ciemności zaczęła się formować broda, czy raczej podbródek, policzki, uszy, łysa czaszka. Zaczął wysklepiać się nos i oczodoły. Istota – bo „ciemny człowiek” brzmiało jakoś niepoważnie – stanęła niepewnie na dwóch nogach. Wyglądała jak cielesny cień człowieka. Czy to miał na myśli portret, mówiąc „ktoś”? Czy może był tu ktoś inny? Istota nie ruszała się przez dłuższą chwilę, tak że Zoja niemal przestała się bać. Bo czemu by niby miała? Wszystko było pod kontrolą. Wszystko, absolutnie wszystko. Wystarczy teraz oddychać, oddychać, powoli, powoli, nie trzeba się denerwować, powoli, wszystko będzie dobrze, przecież zawsze tak jest, że potem jest dobrze. Tak, tak, oddychaj, twoje serce zwalnia, powoli wraca normalny puls. Oddychaj, możesz oddychać, nikt cię nie zabije, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. Spokojnie.  
Zoja wpatrywała się w zamknięte oczy istoty, które w końcu zatrzepotały i otworzyły się. Były duże i piękne. Źrenice były pionowymi szparkami, jak u kota. Dookoła nich rozlewała się żółć przechodząca w krwistą czerwień. Istota mrugnęła po raz pierwszy i otworzyła paszczę. Z jej ust wydobył się dźwięk przypominający zawodzenie. Był piękny, niemal hipnotyzujący, a przy tym niesamowicie wręcz smutny. Dziewczyna miała ochotę się rozpłakać.  
Poczuła, jak coś miękkiego owija jej nogi, potem jej serce i wszystkie części jej umysłu, jak mimowolnie poddaje się muzyce i zamyka oczy, jak ogarnia ją ciepła, bezpieczna ciemność, jak ta ciemność tuli ją do snu.  
  
***  
  
\- Zoja? Zoja! – poczuła jak czyjeś ręce potrząsnęły jej ciałem. Jęknęła przez sen i zatrzepotała rzęsami. Nad nią siedział Albert.  
\- Która godzina? - wychrypiała, ziewając. Spróbowała usiąść, ale powstrzymał ją mocny, kłujący ból w klatce piersiowej. Zrezygnowała i opadła na dywan. – Która godzina?  
\- Trzecia w nocy.- odparł niecierpliwie mężczyzna. - Co się stało?  
Zoja zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Weszłam do pokoju o dziewiętnastej. Ale zanim weszłam, rozmawiałam z moim portretem. On twierdził, że tam ktoś jest. Pomyślałam, że to klient – wiem, bez sensu – ale któżby inny, nie? Weszłam, poczekałam, aż obraz się zamknie i dopiero się odwróciłam. Wszystko wyglądało jak zwykle. Rozejrzałam się i kiedy pytałam siebie na głos, kto tu niby jest, drzwi szafy się gwałtownie otworzyły i zaczęło się z nich… dymić? Czy coś w ten deseń. W środku było bardzo czarno – Zoja wpatrzyła się w sufit, dopiero teraz zauważając na nim trzy długie pęknięcia od szafy do przeciwległej ściany. – I z tej czerni zaczął się kształtować czarny człowiek.  
\- Człowiek? - zdziwił się Albert.  
\- No… coś jak człowiek. W kształcie człowieka, ale całe czarne. – wyjaśniła.  
\- Aha. Dobrze, mów dalej.  
\- No i cóż. Uformował się cały. Miał wszystko – ręce, nogi, głowę. Nawet oczy, chociaż na początku były zamknięte. I uszy. Był łysy.  
\- Na początku były zamknięte? Potem je otworzył? Jak wyglądały?  
\- Źrenice były szparkami. Jak u kota. Poza tym dookoła źrenic było żółte, a dookoła tego żółtego – czerwone. Takie mocno czerwone.  
\- Miał rogi, skrzydła albo ogon? – Zoey pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie, chociaż w sumie nie wiem. Mógł. Bo potem patrzyłam tylko w te oczy. A on zaczął śpiewać.  
\- Śpiewać? – zdziwił się Albert.  
\- No… bardziej jęczeć, ale to brzmiało jak śpiew. I… i… i chyba zemdlałam. Obudziłam się, jak na mnie krzyczałeś, więcej nie pamiętam.  
\- Kurczę… - powiedział mężczyzna, prostując się. – Zupełnie nie mam pomysłu, co to mogło być. I mówisz, że nic ci nie zrobił? – Zoja pokręciła głową.  
\- Nic a nic. – odpowiedziała.  
\- Kurczę… zupełnie nie potrafię pogodzić tego opisu z niczym, co znam. Możesz już wstać? – Zoja spróbowała i udało się jej nawet usiąść, ale kiedy próbowała się podnieść na nogi, zakręciło się jej w głowie i upadła na podłogę. Albert westchnął. – Dobra, zaniosę cię. – wziął ją na ręce i wyszedł ostrożnie przez dziurę za portretem.  
\- A nie mówiłam? – zawołał za nimi obraz, ale zignorowali go. Albert przeszedł przez drzwi prowadzące do Korytarza Nauki (jak go nazywała Zoja). Podszedł do drzwi ze srebrną cyferką dwa.  
\- Do Mary? – spytała słabo Zoja. Mężczyzna skinął głową. Zapukał głośno. Ze środka dobiegło go nieco stłumione „Proszę”, więc wszedł i położył troskliwie dziewczynę na kanapie, a sam wrócił i zamknął drzwi.  
\- Co się stało? – spytała od razu Mary. Albert skinął na Zoję, zdyszany nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa, więc dziewczyna zaczęła opowiadać.  
\- Krwistoczerwone oczy? – spytała Mary na koniec. Zoey kiwnęła głową. – Cóż, wydaje mi się, że czytałam o czymś takim. To nic dobrego, ale zapamiętałabym, gdyby było szczególnie groźne. – dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. – Cóż. Spytajcie jeszcze Katarzyny, może ona coś wie.  
Albert wstał ciężko, wziął Zoję na ręce i skierował się w stronę drzwi.  
\- Czekaj, czemu ją nosisz? – spytała zaciekawiona Mary.  
\- Leżała nieprzytomna przez kilka godzin, jeszcze nie jest w stanie chodzić. – odparł mężczyzna, urywając, między ciężkimi oddechami. Kobieta kiwnęła głową, a kiedy Albert znalazł się z Zoją na korytarzu, zamknęła za nimi drzwi, wzdychając pod nosem.  
\- Co tu się porobiło…  
Tymczasem mężczyzna z dziewczyną na rękach czekał aż Katarzyna im otworzy. W końcu kobieta to zrobiła, a gdy zobaczyła, w jakim stanie jest Ukrainka, jej szare oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Wpuściła ich do środka i od razu zaczęła domagać się wyjaśnień. Zoja posłusznie powtórzyła całą opowieść po raz trzeci. W miarę jak mówiła, na twarzy Katarzyny malowało się coraz większe przerażenie.  
\- C… co? – wyjąkała, gdy Zoja opowiadała, jak istota zaczęła śpiewać. – Wydała z siebie jakieś dźwięki?  
\- Nu, przecież mówię, że śpiewał – zniecierpliwiła się dziewczyna. – Chociaż to brzmiało bardziej jak jęczenie. Jakby płakał. Ale to było bardzo… muzyczne. Prawie zachciało mi się płakać, ale potem tak mnie to otuliło, jakby mgłą i było mi tak dobrze, ciepło i bezpiecznie… i chyba zasnęłam. Albo zemdlałam. W każdym razie obudził mnie Albert, o trzeciej.  
\- O której to się stało? – spytała rzeczowo Polka. – Tak mniej więcej.  
\- Weszłam do pokoju kilka minut po dziewiętnastej, bo rozmawiałam z portretem przed drzwiami… więc to musiało być najpóźniej wpół do ósmej. Ale to już tak najpóźniej, najpóźniej. Wydaje mi się, że tak około kwadrans po siódmej zemdlałam. Nie wiem, ile wpatrywałam się w tę istotę… wiesz, co to było? – spytała.  
\- Oj tak. – powiedziała Katarzyna. – Kiedy byłam mała, opowiadała mi o tym babka. To strzyga. Ostrzega ludzi przed nieszczęściami. Ale nigdy jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, żeby wydała z siebie jakieś dźwięki. Mówisz, że prawie się popłakałaś?  
\- Tak – powiedziała Zoja. – To było… bardzo, bardzo smutne. Czułam niemal, że on chce płakać, ale nie może czy coś takiego.  
\- Niesamowite… - wymruczała kobieta. – Niesamowite… ale może to być bardzo, bardzo zła wiadomość. Albo dobra.  
\- Czy strzygi są złe? – spytała domyślnie Zoja.  
\- Nie, raczej neutralne… chociaż ich nazwa pochodzi od starszych stworów, które obecnie nazywa się trocielami. A tamte już są bardzo złe.  
\- Czyli… jest możliwe, że on płakał… prawie płakał... że nie może mi przekazać nic naprawdę strasznego? Że to, co się stanie nie będzie aż takie okropne, jak by chciał?  
\- Jak najbardziej. Ale również mógł płakać, bo twój los jest najokropniejszy z możliwych. – Katarzyna popatrzyła na nią smutno. – A strzygi raczej nie patrzą na psychologię. Im więcej krwi, tym gorzej według nich. Albo lepiej, to zależy. W sensie: mocniej. Okropność mierzą ilością krwi. Rozumiesz?  
\- Tak, tak. – odparła Zoja niecierpliwie. – To… niefajnie, prawda? Czy to znaczy, że umrę? – spytała nieco dziecinnie, przegryzając górną wargę. Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Tego nie wiem. Napiszę jeszcze dzisiaj do rodziny, co to może oznaczać, ale nie licz na to, że dowiemy się czegoś konkretnego. Nawet kiedy strzyga nie wydaje głosu i jest to tak zwany normalny przypadek, to i tak nie mamy pewności, co to oznacza, dopóki się to nie zdarzy.  
\- Domyślam się – mruknęła Zoja. Przez chwilę milczeli.  
\- To coś jak ponurak, tak? – wtrącił się Albert.  
\- Tak… - powiedziała wolno Katarzyna. – Tak, to coś jak ponurak… Z tym że ponurak oznacza tylko śmierć. A strzyga – po prostu nieszczęście. No i strzyga może czasem sugerować coś, gestykulując, natomiast ponurak po prostu się pojawia przed delikwentem – i tyle – spojrzała na Zoję. – Teraz się dowiedziałam, że strzyga może wydawać też jakieś dźwięki.  
\- Śpiewać – potwierdziła Zoey. Zerknęła na Alberta, który siedział z poszarzałą twarzą, opierając dłonie na kolanach.  
Katarzyna wstała gwałtownie i otworzyła szufladę biurka. Wyciągnęła z niej rulonik pergaminu, duże, jaskrawozielone pióro i kałamarz. Położyła to wszystko na blacie, zasunęła szufladę i usiadła przy biurku. Pośliniła koniuszek pióra, zamoczyła je w kałamarzu i zaczęła pisać. Pomieszczenie wypełniło skrobanie, które samo w sobie było dosyć irytującym dźwiękiem, ale tym razem Zoi nie przeszkadzało.  
\- Zoju – powiedział nagle Albert, na co dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego kierunku. Katarzyna też podniosła głowę, ale mężczyzna machnął ręką, więc wróciła do pisania listu. – Możesz już wstać? – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. – Może spróbuj? – zasugerował. Zoja posłusznie podparła się mocno rękami i powoli stanęła na nogach. Puściła kanapę i stanęła pewniej. Uśmiechnęła się do Alberta na znak, że wszystko w porządku. Katarzyna tymczasem skończyła pisać list, zakleiła kopertę i właśnie przywiązywała go do nóżki szaro-czarnej sowy płomykówki. Otworzyła okno, wypuściła ptaka w noc i zatrzasnęła je głośno, na co pozostali drgnęli przestraszeni.  
\- No. – kobieta podparła się pod boki. – Wracamy do roboty. Ty, Zoju, idź się przespać. Tu masz Eliksir Uroku, zażyj go jak najpóźniej, będziesz lepiej wyglądać. Czyli około szóstej. – podała jej fiolkę. Dziewczyna przyjęła ją i wyszła, słysząc jak Katarzyna mówi coś Albertowi. Nie usłyszała, co dokładnie, ale podejrzewała, że kobieta wypytuje go o to, jak wyglądała, kiedy ją znalazł.  
Dotarła do swojego pokoju, odmierzyła kilka łyżek narkotyku, którego zapas trzymała w szafce nocnej i położyła się spać. Ktoś inny może uznałby za marnotrawstwo zażywanie tego eliksiru na noc, ale Zoja bez niego nie potrafiła zasnąć, a branie więcej niż jednej dawki na 24 godziny niosło ze sobą duże ryzyko ataku serca. Zoja tylko raz wzięła podwójną dawkę, właśnie tutaj, kilka tygodni temu i całe dwa dni spędziła w strachu, że zachoruje. Na szczęście nic się nie stało. Nie miała pojęcia, czy ktoś miałby szansę znaleźć ją na czas i przetransportować do Munga. Raczej nikt. Skrzaty przychodziło dopiero rano, a wtedy mogłoby być już za późno na cokolwiek. Wzdrygnęła się. Na jej dłoniach i przedramionach było stanowczo zbyt dużo ran, niedawno Ellen zwróciła jej uwagę, że musi dać rękom „odetchnąć”, bo zaczynają brzydko wyglądać. Zoja zaczęła więc wbijać igły w stopy, ale wtedy nie mogła czasem chodzić przez kilkadziesiąt minut, czasem nawet kilka godzin, a to było bardzo nieprzyjemne i zresztą uciążliwe. Wbijała więc w różne miejsca, w ręce, w stopy, uda, biodra, łydki, brzuch, wszędzie, gdzie tylko się dało. _Episkey_ nie działało, a gdy spytała Mary o zaklęcie na takie rany, to wzruszyła ramionami, mówiąc, że Zoja chyba musi poradzić sobie sama. _Taa, jasne_ , prychnęła rozzłoszczona dziewczyna w myślach _Ciekawe, kurwa, jak_. Katarzyna też nie umiała nic z tym zrobić.  
\- Nie znam żadnych eliksirów, które mogłyby pomóc. Musisz poczekać, aż same się zagoją. – poradziła. – A wiem, że takie rany strasznie długo się goją, niestety.  
Albert w ogóle nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Ellen roześmiała się jej w nos, że „trzeba było nie ćpać”, na co Zoja prychnęła z oburzeniem i już chciała coś odpyskować, ale przypomniała sobie, że to Ellen wybiera dziewczynom klientów. I dlatego przełknęła kąśliwe słowa, które cisnęły jej się na usta.  
Tego dnia zwyczajnie wbiła igłę w przedramię. Nie miała siły ani ochoty szukać miejsca, które byłoby dogodniejsze. Położyła się na łóżku i po kilkunastu minutach zasnęła. Kolejny dzień nie śniła nic. Bez tego narkotyku zapewne ciężko byłoby jej funkcjonować.  
Była dzieckiem, kiedy wybuchła druga wojna światowa. W dwudziestoleciu międzywojennym w Polsce czarodzieje i mugole żyli obok siebie, nie przeszkadzając sobie w życiu. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka mogła ich poróżnić, był fakt, że w czarodziejskim świecie istniała Ukraina, a w mugolskim – nie. W 1938 się to zmieniło. Zoja patrzyła, mając dziesięć lat, jak dookoła niej w brutalny sposób giną ludzie. Podczas wojny trwała w nieustannym napięciu, które zmieniło się w nadaktywność i nadgorliwość w czasie pokoju. _Stała czujność!_ , jak mówiła jej matka. W każdej chwili trzeba było być przygotowanym na atak mugoli czy czarodziejów. O ile ci pierwsi byli raczej niegroźny, jeśli byli w małej grupce (większe zdarzały się rzadko), o tyle ci drudzy mogli narobić dużo szkód, czasem nawet wymordować w szale pół wioski. Dziewczyna tylko raz była światkiem takiego zdarzenia, w 1938 roku, we wrześniu, kiedy jeszcze wojna nie była jawna nawet w społeczeństwach czarodziejskich (w których, nawiasem mówiąc, rodzina Zoi nie miała większych wpływów, głównie dlatego, że większość z nich stanowili mugole – ojciec dziewczyny był mugolem, a matka czarownicą, ale półkrwi. Nie chodziło o jakieś większe antypatie, bo każda rodzina była wtedy mniej lub bardziej powiązana z mugolami, tylko raczej o mniejszą ilość czarodziejów w rodzinie. Najgorzej mieli mugolacy, bo czasem jeden czarodziej przypadał na nawet sześćdziesięciu mugoli w rodzie i musiał za nich wszystkich świadczyć w radzie). Pewnego dnia matka wpadła do jej pokoju, rzucając na nią zaklęcie Kameleona i wrzeszcząc, że ma się nie ruszać. Zoja oczywiście nie ruszyła się z pokoju, ale nie mogła powstrzymać się przed podejściem do okna. Prawie cała wioska płonęła, dookoła co chwila rozbłyskiwały zaklęcia. Zielone, czerwone, żółte, niebieskie, fioletowe, różowe i czasem też brązowe (Zoja wolała sobie nie wyobrażać skutków tego zaklęcia) błyski przecinały rozedrgany blask pożaru. Co chwila rozlegały się krzyki – zaklęcia, błagania o pomoc, łkanie przeradzające się w przerażające, opętane wycie. Piekło. Dziewczynka szybko wycofała się wtedy z okna i położyła płasko na łóżku, gdzie rano znalazła ją matka.  
Rok później Niemcy (tym razem mugole) oficjalnie ogłosili początek drugiej wojny światowej, atakując Westerplatte. Były słuchy, że to Polska wywołała wojnę, robiąc jakąś drobną rzecz, ale Zoja – a raczej jej rodzice, których poglądy przejęła – w to nie wierzyła. Potem zaczęło się. Ludzie ginęli dookoła niej i nie wracali (głównie mugole) albo wracali odmienieni tak, jakby wcale nie wrócili (w większości czarodzieje). Ci ostatni opowiadali takie rzeczy, że skóra cierpła. O masowych grobach, mordach, kotłowaniu ludzi gdzieś w jakiejś wsi, sprawdzaniu, czy nie są magiczni i jeśli nie byli – zabijanie od razu albo po kilku miesiącach katorżniczej pracy. Jeśli byli, szybko udawało im się uciec – po prostu się teleportowali za bramę (mało kto potrafił przenieść się dalej niż kilkanaście metrów, wszyscy byli zdania, że to bardzo niebezpieczne).  
Zoja przeżyła tylko dzięki nagłemu wybuchowi magii, który zawalił większą część sąsiedniego domu, co podniosło tak wysoki kurz, że miała czas, by uciec do domu i zawołać na pomoc braci. Miała trzech starszych i jednego młodszego brata. Przed wojną. Po wojnie pozostał tylko ten młodszy, Alosza. Miała też dwie starsze i dwie młodsze siostry. Te dwie młodsze, Maja i Alina, nie przetrwały głodu i chłodu w zimie na przełomie 1940 i 1941 roku. Jedną starszą, Kalinę, najładniejszą z nich wszystkich, wywlekli pewnego razu za włosy i tyle ją widziano. Chyba była charłaczką. Tak przynajmniej się Zoi wydawało, nikt nigdy nie proponował im nauki w szkołach, nikt nigdy nie uczył ich czarów. Matka znała ich tylko kilka najpotrzebniejszych, których nauczyła ją jej matka. Druga starsza, Ana, żyła jeszcze, ale była nie wiadomo gdzie, a Zoja nie miała zamiaru jej szukać. Praktycznie się nie znały. Łączyła je tylko wojna. Była starsza od niej dziewięć lat. W 1943 roku wyszła za mąż i wyjechała gdzieś na Zachód. Kalina miała szesnaście lat, kiedy zaczęła się wojna w świecie czarodziejskim, była więc starsza o sześć lat. Niespełna osiemnaście, kiedy napadli ją jacyś rosyjscy mugole. Nie umiała się obronić, więc uznali ją za mugolkę i nie bali się, że jej czarodziejscy krewni go złapią. Co niestety było prawdą, nawet jeśli Kalina byłaby czarownicą. Matka leżała w łóżku z chorą nogą. Młodszy brat bawił się gdzieś we wsi, były tylko we dwie. Zoja zdążyła wdrapać się na drzewo, Kalina nie dała rady. Dziewczynka wcisnęła się w korę i patrzyła przerażona, jak siostra rzuca jej ostatnie, desperackie spojrzenie, zanim zniknęła jej z oczu.  
Do dzisiaj czasem, mimo narkotyku, budziły ją jej szare oczy, patrzące na nią po raz ostatni. _Nie obroniłaś mnie, chociaż mogłaś_ , zdawały się mówić. _Morderczyni_.  
\- Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie jestem morderczynią! Miałam dwanaście lat, nie mogłam cię ochronić! – krzyczała w przestrzeń, kiedy kolejny raz przypominała jej się wojna. W duchu jednak myślała: _Mogłam. Wiedziałam, że jest charłaczką, wszyscy wiedzieliśmy. Wiedziałam, że jestem czarownicą. Mogłam ją uratować, zeskoczyć z drzewa i powiedzieć, że właśnie porywają czarownicę. Mogłam tak zrobić. Ale nie zrobiłam tego. Siedziałam na tym drzewie, bo za bardzo się bałam, żeby się ruszyć._.  
Tego dnia przyśniła się jej strzyga. Stała i śpiewała tę swoją pieśń, a kiedy Zoja wpatrzyła się bardziej w jej czerwone oczy, zaczęły one gwałtownie szarzeć, a czerń policzków zaczęła jaśnieć. Po chwili patrzyła na nią wykrzywiona z bólu i gniewu twarz Kaliny. Jej blade zazwyczaj policzki zaczerwieniły się niezdrowo ze złości. A piękne usta powtarzały tylko jedno słowo: „Morderczyni”.  
Zoja usiadła gwałtownie na łóżku, rozpaczliwie łapiąc powietrze w płuca. Cała się trzęsła, a ciało miała spocone i lepkie. Czuła się, jakby z tym potem opuściły ją siły, nie była w stanie się ruszyć, siedziała tak, patrząc się niewidzącymi oczami w przestrzeń, która zaczęła gęstnieć i skręcać się, jak wtedy w szafie. Zoja otworzyła usta i zaczęła przeraźliwie krzyczeć.  
_Morderczyni_ , usłyszała jeszcze szept Kaliny, zanim osunęła się w ciemność.  
  
***  
  
Kiedy szli do niej kolejni klienci, zazwyczaj dostawała notkę tylko o tym, co chcą z nią zrobić. Tym razem poza zwyczajowymi informacjami, był mały, niezgrabny dopisek: „Szkoli się na Aurora; Moody”. _Interesujące_ , pomyślała Zoja. Postanowiła się trochę zabawić.  
Kiedy klient wszedł, okazało się, że to młody chłopak o płowych włosach ułożonych w iście lwią grzywę.  
\- Witaj, Moody – powiedziała raźno Zoja. – _Experlliarmus!_ , _Petrificus totalus!_ – zawołała, błyskawicznie podnosząc trzymaną tuż obok różdżkę, korzystając z jego onieśmielenia. Chłopak padł jak kłoda z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy. Tylko jego oczy błyskały wściekle, kiedy przeciągnęła go na środek pokoju. Usiadła na nim okrakiem, a jego policzki zaczerwieniły się wściekle. Oczy zaś nie odrywały się od jej palców, które zaczęły rozpinać obowiązkową koszulę z krótkim rękawem. Po chwili dziewczyna odrzuciła ją na bok i zaczęła zsuwać spódnicę. W tym celu musiała się położyć na chłopaku, zbliżając jego twarz do swojej. Prowokacyjnie polizała go po policzku. Jednak kiedy miała przystąpić do rozpięcia biustonosza, zaczęła go dźgać i łaskotać różdżką, męcząc go niesamowicie, jako że nie mógł się poruszyć. W końcu stwierdziła, że ma dość i zdjęła zaklęcie. Ale zanim to zrobiła, położyła mu na brzuchu jego własną różdżkę i szepnęła mu do ucha: „Stała czujność, kochanie…”.  
Podobno uciekał tak, że ludzie się za nim obracali jeszcze przy wejściu na Pokątną.  
_Będzie miał, co opowiadać, kiedy ochłonie_ , pomyślała Zoja, śmiejąc się cicho.  
  
***  
  
\- Witaj, Zoju – na głos kolejnego klienta, wzdrygnęła się, zaskoczona. Ellen nie przysłała jej tym razem żadnej notki, a od wizyty Moody’ego nie minęło nawet pół godziny. Odwróciła głowę w stronę mężczyzny. W drzwiach stał Albert.  
\- Cześć… - dziewczyna nie wiedziała, jak zareagować. Niby go znała, ale jako profesjonalistka powinna udawać, że wcale tak nie jest. Już chciała o to spytać, ale nie zdążyła.  
\- Zoju, bardzo nieładnie potraktowałaś tego chłopaka. – powiedział tonem nagany. Dziewczyna spuściła wzrok.  
\- Przepraszam. – mruknęła cicho.  
\- Głośniej! – rozkazał Albert.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedziała już całkiem głośno. Uznała, że mężczyzna uzna wrzask czy choćby krzyk za impertynencję. Albert przeszedł pokój i usiadł na łóżku.  
\- Chodź tu. – powiedział, wskazując na swoje kolana. Zoja popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. _On też…?_ \- No już! – ponaglił ją. Dziewczyna zrozumiała, że zwłoka jest wielce niewskazana. Posłusznie podeszła i przełożyła się przez jego kolana. Westchnęła cicho. _Zaczyna się…_.  
Albert zaczął jej wymierzać miarowe razy. Na szczęście nie kazał jej liczyć, nie potraktował jej jak niegrzecznego dziecka. Chociaż Zoja miała poważne wątpliwości, czy woli być potraktowana jak erotyczna zabawka. Automatycznie, na wpół świadomie odliczała kolejne klapsy i zanotowała, że po około piętnastu, karanie jej w ten sposób mu się znudziło i wstał, karząc jej oprzeć się o biurko. Wyjął pasek ze spodni i zaczął karać ją mocniej.  
Pupa zaczęła ją naprawdę boleć i czuła, jak oblewa się czerwienią. _To będzie ciężka noc_ , pomyślała _Właśnie skończyła mi się Płynna Maryśka_.  
W pewnym momencie kątem oka dostrzegła wybrzuszenie z przodu jego szaty.  
\- Naprawdę cię to podnieca? – wydyszała z pogardą między jękami.  
\- Zamknij mordę. – warknął Albert. – Jesteś dziwką, rozumiesz? Tu liczy się tylko to, co ja powiem. – Ale po chwili przestał ją nić i podniósł jej ją tak, że jej twarz znalazła się na wysokości jego twarzy. – Nie robię tego ot tak, wiesz? – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Robię to, bo mnie to cholernie podnieca. Robię to, bo tego po prostu _potrzebuję_! Doprowadziłem się do takiego stanu upodlenia, że zwyczajnie nie mogę żyć bez krzywdzenia innych. Zadowolona? No? Zadowolona?! – krzyczał, potrząsając nią gwałtownie.  
\- Dlaczego to robisz? – spytała Zoja cicho.  
\- Co? Przecież powiedziałem!  
\- Dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz? – Albert patrzył na nią przez chwilę, dysząc ciężko, po czym prychnął coś pod nosem i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.  
Zoja opadła zrezygnowana łóżko.  
  
***  
  
Wieczorem podeszła do niej Mary i spytała, co się stało Albertowi.  
\- Przyszedł strasznie wściekły, wrzeszczał kogo popadnie, a potem trzasnął drzwiami i zamknął się na dwie godziny w gabinecie. Ellen powiedziała, że wyszedł od ciebie. Coś ty mu zrobiła? Chyba nie to, co temu młodemu? Zresztą, o to by się tak nie wkurzył…  
\- Nic. – mruknęła Zoja, wzruszając lekko ramionami i ignorując fakt, że jak zwykle wszyscy o wszystkim wiedzą. – Po prostu zapytałam go najwyraźniej nieco drażliwa sprawę.  
\- „Nieco”? – powtórzyła Mary, unosząc brew. Patrzyła przez chwilę na Zoję, po czym spytała: - Ale ty… nie spytałaś go o ten nasz… fetysz, prawda?  
\- Jaki fetysz? – nie zrozumiała Zoja.  
\- No wiesz… to, co on lubi robić kobietom… to, co go podnieca… no… wiesz… - kobieta wyraźnie była zawstydzona i nie chciała tego nazwać po imieniu.  
\- Tego… bicia? – spytała dziewczyna. Mary kiwnęła głową z ulgą, że nie musi tego sama nazywać.  
\- Właśnie. Nie spytałaś o to, prawda? Prawda? – Zoja odwróciła wzrok.  
\- Tak jakby spytałam. – odparła, szarpiąc brzeg bluzki. Kiedy znowu spojrzała na Mary, zobaczyła, ze ta patrzy na nią z wyrzutem.  
\- No wiesz? Jak mogłaś?!  
\- Nie wiedziałam… - wymamrotała Zoey. – Byłam wkurzona, działałam nagle, nawet nie pomyślałam…  
\- No, że nie pomyślałaś to nie trudno się domyślić. – prychnęła Mary. – Zoe, ty wiesz, jakie on miał ciężkie dzieciństwo?  
\- To go nie usprawiedliwia! – zawołała Zoja. – Ja też miałam trudne dzieciństwo i nie uzależniam się od bicia innych ludzi!  
\- Uzależniasz się od wstrzykiwania sobie jakiegoś paskudztwa. – wytknęła jej kobieta.  
\- To nie to samo! – Mary spojrzała na nią z powątpiewaniem. – Przynajmniej nie robię niczego nikomu!  
\- Zawsze możesz zażyć Eliksir Ukojenia, o co cała histeria? – kobieta uniosła brew.  
\- Ale to jest chore! A poza tym, właśnie mi się skończył… - mruknęła pod nosem. Mary wywróciła oczami i wyjęła fiolkę z kieszeni szaty.  
\- Masz. – wcisnęła ją jej w dłoń, Zoey natychmiast go całego wypiła i uśmiechnęła się do nią z wdzięcznością. – Oddaj fiolkę. Przyda się. – dziewczyna posłusznie oddała jej fiolkę. Przez chwilę milczały, po czym kobieta cicho westchnęła. – Ale nie pytaj go o to znowu, dobrze? Jego to naprawdę boli. – Zoja też westchnęła.  
\- Dobre, już nie będę – powiedziała. – Wciąż za mało go znam, za mało go rozumiem…  
\- Kogo, Alberta? – zdziwiła się Mary. – A po co ci go rozumieć? Wystarczy, że go nie będziesz wkurzać.  
\- No tak. – uśmiechnęła się Zoja. – Głupia jestem. – zerknęła na zegar wiszący nad łóżkiem. – Wiesz, będę się zbierać do spania. Dobranoc.  
\- Dobranoc – odparła Mary, również się uśmiechając, i wyszła.  
  
***  
  
Kilkanaście minut później Zoja wciąż nieprzebrana siedziała na swoim łóżku, kołysząc się delikatnie. Nagle drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się.  
\- Zoja…? – w progu stał Albert. Miał niepewną minę. – Jak się czujesz? – spytał. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.  
\- Dobrze… jestem tylko trochę zmęczona. – ziewnęła. – Dziękuję. Czemu pytasz?  
\- Dzisiaj był trochę męczący dzień, prawda? – powiedział bez związku.  
\- Dzień jak co dzień – Zoe wzruszyła ramionami. Popatrzyła na niego i wywróciła oczami. – Albert, o co ci chodzi?  
\- O nic szczególnego. – zirytował się mężczyzna. – Po prostu pytam, jak się czujesz.  
\- Po tym wszystkim? – zdziwiła się Zoja. – Po tym, co mi dzisiaj zrobiłeś, tak po prostu przychodzisz sobie i pytasz, czy wszystko jest w porządku? To trochę… śmieszne, nie sądzisz? Myślę, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby udawanie, że nie istnieję. – Albert był wyraźnie rozczarowany.  
\- Dobrze, skoro tak chcesz. – rzucił i wyszedł.  
Zoi zupełnie irracjonalnie zrobiło się przykro.  
  
***  
  
Mijały dni. Zoja coraz mniej myślała o strzydze i o tym, co zdarzyło się między nią a Albertem. Klienci przychodzili i odchodzili, czasem pojawiali się drugi raz, czasem nawet więcej, czasem już nigdy. Półautomatycznie, a na wpół z nudów, odnotowywała, kogo do siebie zraziła i starała się tego nie robić, ale niewiele ją to obchodziło.  
Pewnego dnia przyszedł do niej Albert, ale nie chciał jej bić.  
\- No to czego w takim razie? – zdziwiła się Zoja. Mężczyzna bez ceregieli zaczął rozpinać jej bluzkę. Zrozumiała.  
Przyszedł potem jeszcze kilka razy, zawsze po to samo. Nie miał pretekstu, a może po prostu nie chciało mu się plątać w konflikt? Nie wiedziała. Wszystko powoli wracało do normy.  
Pewnego dnia dziewczyna stwierdziła, że wciąż jest za mało kompetentna, więc poprosiła Mary i Katarzynę, żeby dawały jej jeszcze co tydzień lekcje, najlepiej we wtorek. Kobiety z racji tego, że Albert nie przyprowadził jak na razie żadnej nowicjuszki, miały dużo czasu, więc z chęcią na to przystały. Mary wyraziła nawet obawę, że mężczyzna ma zamiar zamknąć „Ósme Niebo”, ale Zoja trzeźwo zauważyła, że na nowe dziewczyny nie ma po prostu miejsca – wszystkie pokoje są zajęte, a większość pracuje codziennie albo prawie codziennie – jak Zoja, która miała wolne właśnie we wtorki.  
W następny wtorek poszła więc na pierwszą od dłuższego czasu lekcję eliksirów. Pchnęła drzwi ze srebrną cyferką jeden. Ostatni raz była tu, kiedy dowiadywali się o strzydze, czyli prawie dwa tygodnie temu. Właśnie, strzyga! Zupełnie o tym zapomniała.  
\- Katarzyno, dostałaś odpowiedź od swoich krewnych w sprawie tej całej strzygi? – kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Jakiej strzy… A! Pamiętam! – uderzyła się płaską dłonią w czoło. – Zupełnie o tym zapomniałam!  
\- Tak jak ja – przyznała dziewczyna.  
\- Poczekaj, miałam dać ci list, dostałam wczoraj. – Katarzyna wzięła jakąś kartkę z biurka. – Masz, czytaj. – powiedziała, wciskając ją Zoi w rękę. Dziewczyna rozłożyła ją i rozprostowała na kolanach.  
_Droga Katarzyno,_  
W sprawie tego dziwnego przypadku ze strzygą piszę ja, a pomaga mi Twój ojciec…   
Zaczęła czytać dziewczyna.  
\- Twoi rodzice jeszcze żyją? – zdziwiła się. – Moi już dawno nie…  
\- Mam dwadzieścia osiem lat, nie jestem aż tak stara. – odparła kobieta, unosząc brew  
\- No wiem, ale… a zresztą… - dziewczyna machnęła na to ręką i wróciła do czytania listu.  
_…pomaga mi Twój ojciec. Oboje nie słyszeliśmy nigdy o tym, żeby strzyga wydawała jakiekolwiek dźwięki, a tym bardziej śpiewała. Strzygi są z natury nieme, tak przynajmniej mówiła mi matka, zanim zmarła. Jeśli jednak Twoja koleżanka poczuła smutek, to raczej nie wróży to nic dobrego. Mówisz, że ona zemdlała potem? I nie mogła chodzić? To też niedobrze._  
Przepowiednie strzyg sprawdzają się prawie zawsze. „Prawie” robi jednak dużą różnicę i znam mnóstwo osób, które w nie bardziej lub mniej otwarcie wątpią.  
Do meritum – niech Twoja koleżanka się nie martwi na zapas, bo strzygi zapowiadają wszystkie negatywne zdarzenia w życiu, również te, które potem obracają się na dobre. Na przykład decydując się sprzedawać swoje ciało, możesz spotkać kogoś, dzięki komu się to odmieni i dostaniesz możliwość robienia czegoś, co kochasz. Doskonale pokazuje to Twoja, Kasiu, historia, nieprawdaż?   
\- Ty też? – zdziwiła się Zoja. – Ty też byłaś prostytutką? Jak ja? – ale kobieta machnęła ręką, żeby czytała dalej.  
_Życie nie jest pasmem samych dobrych zdarzeń i jest tak niezależnie od tego, czy widzimy strzygi, czy nie._  
Do meritum: powiedz swojej koleżance (albo po prostu pokaż jej ten list), że nie powinna sobie tym zaprzątać głowy. Co ma być, to będzie, nie ma co się martwić na zapas. Właśnie dlatego nie lubię wszelkiego rodzaju przepowiedni – tylko denerwują, a jak ma być źle, to będzie, a jak nie – to nie będzie i tego nie zmienimy.  
Twoja Mama  
PS: Pisz do nas częściej, bo ostatnio mam od Ciebie wieści tylko, jak czegoś potrzebujesz, co mi się nie podoba.  
Mama  
Ostatnie słowa napisane były wyraźnie później – miały inny kolor i były lekko rozmazane. Zoey złożyła list na pół i oddała go Katarzynie, która w tym czasie zdążyła posprzątać i poukładać alfabetycznie większość stojących na blacie ingrediencji. Wzięła i schowała go do jakiegoś pudełka, które z kolei wsadziła do szuflady i zamknęła ją na klucz. Odwróciła się do Zoi, opierając udami o biurko.  
\- Co robimy? – spytała.  
\- Dlaczego piszesz do swojej matki tak rzadko, że aż o to prosi? – zdziwiła się niemal w tym samym momencie dziewczyna. Katarzyna wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Tak po prostu się dzieje. Ona siedzi w Polsce i momentami aż zanudza mnie opowieściami, jak to tam jest źle, a ja…  
\- Przecież wojna już się skończyła! – zaprotestowała Zoja, nic nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Tak – Katarzyna uśmiechnęła się na wpół smutno, na wpół cynicznie. – Ale władze „wygranych” krajów, ZSRR, Anglii, Francji i Ameryki chyba, zdecydowały, że przegrana Polska leci należy od teraz do Związku Radzieckiego.  
\- Co?! – krzyknęła Zoja. – I ona teraz jest w ZSRR?! A Ukraina? Miała powstać.  
\- Nie powstała. Ziemie, które byś uznała jako Ukrainę, są przyklejone do Rosji. Polska jest sama, ale pod wyraźnym protektoratem Rosji. Nazywa się Polska Rzeczpospolita Ludowa. – dziewczyna prychnęła pogardliwie.  
\- Tylko kraje niedemokratyczne piszą w nazwie, że są demokratyczne – stwierdziła z pogardą. – Czyli Wolna Polska trwała dwadzieścia lat, ha? – spytała.  
\- Na to wygląda. Może jak Stalin umrze, to coś się uda naprawić, ale, szczerze – wątpię. Za mocno siedzimy w tym bagnie, pół Niemiec też jest radzieckie.  
\- Jak to pół? – zdziwiła się Zoja.  
\- Czy ty nie czytasz gazet w ogóle? – zirytowała się Katarzyna. – Niemcy zostały podzielone na cztery części, z czego radziecka jest największa, ale trzy pozostałe: francuska, angielska i amerykańska połączyły się razem w RFN, Republikę Federacyjną Niemiec, a ta radziecka nazwała się NRD – Niemiecka Republika Demokratyczna. – Zoey znowu prychnęła. – Czechy też są komunistyczne… wszystko tam jest komunistyczne, łatwo się nie wyrwiemy. Ani Polska, ani Ukraina. – dziewczyna posmutniała. – …a ja – dokończyła Kasia. – a ja mam miejsce i życie tutaj, w Londynie, który – czarodziejski, rzecz jasna – w ogóle nie został zniszczony za pierwszej wojny, bo magiczna Anglia włączyła się do walk raczej symbolicznie. To rząd mugolski zdecydował – mimo ostrzeżeń Ministerstwa – że włączają się do walki czynnej – i co? Zbombardowali im miasto, jeśli tylko miasto. – Katarzyna pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. – Moim zdaniem to była głupota. Ale cóż…  
\- Czemu głupota? – zdziwiła się Zoja. – Na pewno pomogli, chociaż trochę. A poza tym, gdyby podzielili Niemcy tylko między Rosję, Stany Zjednoczone i Francję, to Rosja dostałaby więcej i więcej Niemiec znalazłoby się za żelazną kurtyną!  
\- Może – przyznała niechętnie kobieta. – Ale ja na ich miejscu siedziałabym jak mysz pod miotłą i nie wysyłałabym tylu niewinnych ludzi na śmierć.  
\- Wojny są bez sensu – stwierdziła Zoja.  
\- To prawda. Ale bez sensu jest również się teraz nad tym zastanawiać, kiedy miałyśmy robić jakiś Eliksir! Co robimy?  
\- Amortensję. – zdecydowała dziewczyna. – W końcu jej nie zrobiłyśmy.  
\- Zgoda. Najpierw…  
Warzenie Amortensji zajęło im około półtorej godziny. Podczas ostatniej części warzenia trzeba było tylko mieszać, więc Katarzyna wyszła do swojego projektu.  
Kiedy eliksir był gotowy, Zoja miała sporo czasu do lekcji Zaklęć, a kobieta wciąż nie wracała. Zauważyła, że na biurku stoi jej kawa, której zostało jeszcze kilka łyków. Najpierw chciała wypić, ale potem stwierdziła, że naleje tam trochę Amortensji. Wzięła łyżkę z blatu i ostrożnie nalała pełną na potem zamieszała kawę, wymyła łyżkę i usiadła obok eliksiru.  
\- Skończyłam! – zawołała.  
\- Już idę! – odkrzyknęła Katarzyna zza ściany. Po chwili wyszła, otrzepując szatę z jakiegoś jasnobrązowego pyłu. – Spadł na mnie worek pyłku Pazia Żeglarza i trochę się wysypało. – powiedziała tonem wyjaśnienia. Podeszła do biurka i wzięła do ręki kubek. Już miała dopić resztę, gdy nagle zmarszczyła czoło i dokładnie powąchała płyn. Westchnęła. – Zoju! Już zapomniałaś, co ci mówiłam o niebezpieczeństwach związanych z Amortensją? – dziewczyna spuściła głowę. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, jaką głupotę zrobiła. Kobieta wylała resztę do zlewu i opłukała kubek, po czym usiadła na kanapie.  
\- Chodź tu. – powiedziała, wskazując na swoje kolana. _O, nie…_. – Powiedziałam! – dodała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Zoja westchnęła i przełożyła się przez nie, a Kasia zaczęła wymierzać razy.  
Kiedy kobieta przestała ją bić, podniosła się i spojrzała na Katarzynę.  
\- Podobało ci się to! – zawołała, wskazując na nią oskarżycielsko. – Ty idiotko, podobało ci się!  
\- Zoey, jestem tutaj od pięciu lat. – powiedziała Kate, siadając wygodniej. – Na początku miałam jeszcze cięższą przeprawę, niż ty, bo bili mnie wszyscy, którzy przychodzili po Eliksir czy coś. Dopiero potem uznali, że nadam się na nauczycielkę. I – uwierz mi – polubiłam to bardziej, niż jesteś sobie w stanie to wyobrazić, dziewczyno. – Zoey prychnęła. – Wyobrażasz to sobie… jak rozlewa ci się po ciele poczucie siły, dominacji… jak widzisz, że sprawiasz drugiej osobie ból, że druga osoba jest poniżona… wiesz, jakie to wspaniałe uczucie? I czujesz, jak budzi się w tobie żądza, żeby więcej, więcej, więcej poniżać, więcej sprawiać bólu, jak to staje się narkotykiem, narkotykiem, którego nie da się przedawkować, wyobrażasz to sobie? Ból, poniżenie, to mnie nakręca. Sprawia, że chcę mi się żyć z dnia na dzień, po tym wszystkim.  
\- „Tym wszystkim”? – powtórzyła Zoja z obrzydzeniem. – „Tym wszystkim”? Nie wiesz, co zrobiłaś? Polubiłaś to, co powinno być w tym miejscu najgorsze. Rozumiesz?! Najgorsze. Najgorsze z najgorszych. Seks już dawno był u mnie za pieniądze, ale to… to, co ci ludzie z nami robią – to jest złe. Obrzydliwe. Nienormalne. Niemoralne. Nie masz prawa tego lubić, rozumiesz? To powinno być jak kara, nie nagroda.  
\- Jest karą. – odparła spokojnie Katarzyna. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią, nic nie rozumiejąc. – Jest karą. Dla ciebie. A ja wymierzam tę karę. Mamy się tak nawzajem karać, mam sama siebie w ten sposób karać? Nie, przecież to bez sensu. – wstała. – Nie rozumiesz, bo nie chcesz zrozumieć. Dobrze. Ale nie oskarżaj mnie o bezsensowne postępowanie, kiedy sama nie myślisz, dobrze? A teraz wyjdź. Za chwilę masz lekcję zaklęć. - Zoey wyszła, głośno trzaskając drzwiami.  
Na lekcji nie mogła się skupić. W końcu, kiedy Mary zirytowała się i spytała ją, co się dzieje, dziewczyna milczała przez chwilę. Dopiero kiedy kobieta zagroziła jej laniem, jakby ocknęła się i spojrzała na nią z odrazą.  
\- Wy to lubicie. Wy wszyscy to lubicie. – wycedziła i wyszła, nie zważając na wołania kobiety.


	3. Buria

  
  
Pewnego dnia do pokoju Zoi przyszedł Albert. Tym razem nie po to, żeby ją zbić ani nie po to, po co przychodził do niej ostatnio, ale żeby z nią porozmawiać, co dziewczynę nieco zaskoczyło.  
\- Musisz zrozumieć… - zaczął. – Że nie wszyscy są tacy jak ty, Zoju. Pewnie, znajdą się tacy, co tego nienawidzą, jak ty, nawet tutaj, ale są również tacy, którym to pozwala wyciągnąć z siebie napięcie, które narasta przez cały czas. Nie mam zamiaru cię przekonywać, że to jest świetne, bo nie jest – Albert uniósł ręce, broniąc się przed jej nieistniejącymi oskarżeniami. – Ale nie mam zamiaru tolerować takiego zachowania. Dostajesz lanie – nie podoba ci się to – droga wolna, bądź nawet zła. Ale nie masz prawa wyśmiewać innych za to, że im się to podoba. Dostawanie, dawanie czy oglądanie. – dodał nieco bez związku. – Rozumiesz? Trochę już żyjesz na świecie, ale ja dłużej. Zoju, to dla nas i tak jest trudne, rozumiesz? Tu nie chodzi o jakąś akceptację czy tolerancję. Po prostu ignoruj. Uwierz mi, znajdziesz bardziej popieprzonych ludzi, niż tutaj. Sam znam kilku. Więc po prostu – ignoruj. Jesteś w stanie to zrobić? Choćby dla mnie? – dziewczyna z rezygnacją pokiwała głową. – Dobrze, już ci nie zabieram czasu. Ale pamiętaj, co ci powiedziałam: pogarda jest najgorszym, co nas spotyka, więc weź się na wstrzymanie, dobrze?  
\- Dobrze… - westchnęła Zoja, patrząc się w ścianę.  
\- A jak to polubisz, to ja jestem chętny. – Zoey spojrzała na niego, unosząc brwi, a on, chichocząc, wyszedł.  
\- Wariat. – prychnęła, mimowolnie się uśmiechając. – Po prostu wariat.  
  
***  
  
Tego dnia miała tylko jednego klienta. Czy raczej klientkę.  
Kobieta weszła do pokoju bardziej onieśmielona od ledwo dorosłych chłopaków, którzy się tu czasem zapuszczali. Dziewczyny to nie zdziwiło. Miała blond włosy i ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Była dość ładna, ale raczej z typu takich średnio zapamiętywalnych. Podeszła i usiadła na łóżku.  
\- Co chcesz robić? – spytała Zoja, ponieważ tym razem nie dostała od Ellen żadnej notki na ten temat.  
\- Nie jestem pewna… - odparła kobieta. – Może najpierw zbiję ciebie, a potem ty mnie? – zaproponowała. Dziewczyna siłą woli powstrzymała się, żeby nie wywrócić oczami. Kiwnęła głową zachęcająco i wstała. Blondynka usiadła, a Zoja przełożyła się jej przez kolana. Kobieta biła dość słabo, ale długo, na tyle że dziewczyna przewidywała, że dziś Płynna Maryśka będzie jej potrzebna. W końcu kobiecie znudziło się wymierzanie razów, więc poprosiła, by dziewczyna wstała i powiedziała, że teraz jej kolei. Zoja podciągnęła spódnicę i usiadła na łóżku, czując, że pupa ją mocno szczypie. Zignorowała to i poprosiła kobietę o przełożenie się przez jej kolana. Zsunęła jej spodnie do kolan i majtki, na co policzki blondynki mocno się zaczerwieniły.  
\- Ile chcesz? – spytała Zoja.  
\- Powiedzmy, że jak powiem „stop”, to skończysz. Może tak być? – dziewczyna potaknęła i zaczęła wymierzać kobiecie razy. Po jakimś czasie blondynka zaczęła się wiercić i popiskiwać, ale wciąż nie powiedziała „stop”, więc Zoja chwyciła ją tylko mocniej i nie przerywała.  
Czuła, jak w jej wnętrzu dzieje się coś dziwnego. Jak narasta w niej dziwna satysfakcja z tego, że może teraz poniżyć osobę, która poniżyła wcześniej ją. Zaczęła głębiej oddychać, a jej policzki zaczerwieniły się jak po dłuższym biegu. Przeraziło ją to, ale biła dalej, usiłując odepchnąć od siebie niechciane uczucia. W końcu blondynka jęknęła „stop”. Zoi zaimponowało to, jak była wytrzymała. Najwyraźniej często była bita. Kobieta ubrała się i wyszła, idąc nieco sztywno i rozcierając pupę. Widać bardzo ją bolało, chociaż nie chciała tego po sobie pokazać.  
  
***  
  
Dopiero, kiedy przebierała się do snu, Zoja przypomniała sobie o tamtym zdarzeniu i od razu zalała ją fala gorąca. Nie rozumiała swoich reakcji. Przecież właśnie zadała innej kobiecie ból, co prawda na jej życzenie, ale jednak… a teraz czuje się poniekąd podniecona. Wzdrygnęła się lekko. To było okropne. Jeszcze do niedawna twierdziła, że uważa to za okropne. Jeszcze do niedawna _uważała_ to za okropne, a teraz…? Zaczęła szybko oddychać, kiedy przypomniał się jej rumieniec na twarzy blondynki. _O nie, tylko nie to…_ jęknęła w myślach i natychmiast po tym przypomniała sobie o prezencie od Mary, który dostała od niej na osiemnaste urodziny, nieco ponad dwa miesiące temu. O magicznym wibratorze z funkcją „autopilota”. Spoczywał nawet nieotwarty w górnej szufladzie komody. _Teraz przyszła na niego pora_ , pomyślała Zoja, sięgając po upominek.  
  
***  
  
Następnego dnia był wtorek, więc dziewczyna poczłapała na lekcję eliksirów. Przygotowywały eliksir Wili, działający na podobnej zasadzie, co Eliksir Uroku, ale bardziej hipnotyzujący niż przyciągający uwagę, jak to Katarzyna określiła – „dla zdesperowanych… albo prostytutek”. Zoja wzdrygnęła się. Samej już udawało się to wypowiedzieć na głos, ale kiedy ktoś to mówił… Kobieta zauważyła to i powiedziała:  
\- Jesteś prostytutką. Musisz nauczyć się z tym żyć.  
\- Wiem. – mruknęła Zoja. – Próbuję cały czas. Wiesz co… - zaczęła. – Wydaje mi się… wydaje mi się, że to polubiłam…  
\- To świetnie! – zawołała Katarzyna, uśmiechając się.  
\- „Świetnie”? – spytała powątpiewająco dziewczyna.  
\- Świetnie. – potwierdziła Katarzyna. – Teraz będzie już tylko lepiej, uwierz mi.  
\- Wierzę. – powiedziała Zoja. – Ale rozumiesz… to jakoś takie nie bardzo moralne. W sensie: dla mnie. Inni niech sobie lubią, co chcą, ale ja… rozumiesz…  
\- Rozumiem. – uspokoiła ją kobieta. – Doskonale cię rozumiem. To minie. Uwierz mi, to minie. W końcu się z tym oswoisz. Jak my wszyscy. – westchnęła. – Wracajmy do pracy. Musisz mniej myśleć, bo to do niczego nie prowadzi. Zwłaszcza w tym przypadku. – dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i wróciła do ugniatania larw skorpiona księżycowego, którego nazwa pochodziła stąd, że wychodził z nory pod ziemią tylko wtedy, kiedy świecił księżyc, do tego tylko w nocy. W nowiu nie wychodził, oczywiście.  
\- Jakiś szósty zmysł. – zaśmiała się Katarzyna, kiedy o tym opowiadała. – Musi jakoś wyczuwać, kiedy jest nów i o której wschodzi księżyc, a o której zachodzi. O innej porze nawet czułek nie wyściubi! Sama widziałam! Patrzę – wyszedł skorpion, mogę wyciągać larwy – na pewno już wszedł księżyc. A nie zdążyłam tego nawet zauważyć! W sensie – tego wschodu. Normalnie szósty zmysł! Ale to też przekleństwo dla tego skorpiona, wiesz? Bo on, jak wyjdzie, to te małe zostają zupełnie bezbronne i takie okropne ludzie jak ja je zabierają i robią z nich miazgę. – wskazała na moździerz, w którym Zoja ugniatała larwy. – No, ale cóż, taki gatunek. Zresztą, oni szybko sobie robią nowe. Mieszkają na pustyni, na Saharze, i nie mają pór roku, więc i okresu godowego. Kiedy małe podrosną – czyli po kilkunastu tygodniach – i zaczną wychodzić z nimi, robią nowe i tak w kółko.  
\- Ciekawe. – skomentowała Zoja. – Są jakieś przepisy regulujące podkradanie tych młodych?  
\- O ile dobrze się orientuję, ustawa jest rozpatrywana i za niedługo powinna wejść w życie.  
\- To dobrze. – stwierdziła dziewczyna. – Bo jak wyginą, to z czego będziemy robić Eliksir Willi dla zdesperowanych?  
\- I prostytutek – dodała Katarzyna z uśmiechem. Wróciły do pracy.  
  
***  
  
Do pokoju wszedł nowy gość, ale Zoja spod wytuszowanych rzęs nie dostrzegła, kto to taki. Na kartce napisane było tylko „Nauczka”, sądziła więc, że to zwykły klient z tego typu _zainteresowaniami_.  
\- Witam, witam… - zamruczała, przeciągając się i trzepocząc rzęsami. Kiedy zobaczyła, kto stał w drzwiach, serce jej na moment przestało bić. Edward…?  
\- A więc tu się zaszyłaś, mała dziwko… - warknął Edward, przekraczając próg pokoju. – No to teraz się zabawimy. – podszedł bliżej i zwrócił się do niej niemal pieszczotliwie. – Bardzo mi ciebie brakowało, wiesz? Musisz mi to teraz wynagrodzić… - Zoi zabrakło tchu ze strachu. Mężczyzna podszedł do niej powoli…  
  
***  
  
Kiedy niemal trzy godziny później do pokoju wszedł Albert, mężczyzny w nim nie było, a dziewczyna leżała cała poraniona i nieprzytomna na łóżku. Szybko wziął ją na ręce i popędził prosto do Katarzyny. Dopiero kiedy ułożył ją u niej na stole i usiadł na kanapie obok, przypatrując się pracy kobiety, dotarło do niego, jak niewiele brakowało, że alarm podniesie dopiero następny klient, a w tygodniu o tej porze nigdy nie było ich zbyt wielu. Zakręciło mu się głowie, kiedy pomyślał, że mogłoby być już za późno.  
\- Kto u niej był? – spytała napiętym głosem Katarzyna, kiedy skończyła tamować krew i zasklepiać najgroźniejsze rany. Albert wzruszył ramionami. Skąd miał wiedzieć? – Przekaż Ellen, że ma go więcej nie wpuszczać do Zoi, a jak go gdzieś zobaczy, ma zrobić zdjęcie i wysłać do Aurorów. Dobra, to jest burdel dla ludzi o różnych skłonnościach, ale to, co zrobił ten bydlak… - otrząsnęła się. – Widać, że bił ją bez przerwy przez jakąś godzinę, może nawet dłużej, wszedł w nią też kilkakrotnie… po prostu zwierzę. – starała się zachować spokój, ale nie mogła powstrzymać wzburzenia. – Po prostu… zwierzę! Potwór! Nie mogę uwierzyć, jak można… ona ma osiemnaście lat! Niecałe dziewiętnaście! Co za…  
\- Czy ona przeżyje? – przerwał jej Albert.  
\- Tak… - odparła, uspokajająco machając ręką. – Chociaż mogłaby nie przeżyć, jeśli byś jej nie znalazł. Po co właściwie tam przyszedłeś? – spytała.  
\- No… do niej…  
\- Aha. Dobra, nie mów, umiem myśleć. – uniosła brwi. – Miała prawdziwe szczęście. Szczęście w nieszczęściu. – przeniosła wzrok na Zoję, która teraz spała, oddychając spokojnie. – Ta dziewczyna mnie kiedyś wykończy. – stwierdziła, siadając obok Alberta na kanapie. – Jeśli pozwolisz, prześpię się teraz. Jestem na nogach od ponad dwudziestu godzin. Przeniesiesz się na fotel?  
\- Jasne. – odparł mężczyzna i posłusznie wstał, by kobieta mogła się wygodnie położyć.  
\- Patrz, czy ona się nie budzi. – poprosiła.  
\- Dobrze. – odpowiedział. Kobieta skinęła głową, wyciągnęła się na kanapie i prawie od razu zasnęła.  
Minuty mijały, Katarzyna spała jak zabita. W pewnym momencie Albert zobaczył, że powieki Zoi zaczęły trzepotać i krzyknął:  
\- Budzi się! Katarzyno! – kobieta natychmiast usiadła, a po chwili wstała i przecierając oczy podeszła do leżącej dziewczyny, która otworzyła już całkiem oczy i patrzyła na nią dosyć przytomnie.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytała głosem nieco ochrypłym od snu. Zoja przeciągnęła się i syknęła lekko z bólu.  
\- Doooobrze… - odparła, ziewając i spróbowała usiąść. Katarzyna powstrzymała ją jednak.  
\- Jeszcze nie siadaj. – poradziła. – Muszę cię zbadać. – zaczęła dotykać i uciskać niektóre miejsca palcem. Kazała Zoi mówić, kiedy ją boli i dziewczyna co jakiś czas mówiła:  
\- Ała! – a wtedy kobieta kiwała głową ze znużeniem i wpisywała coś do swojego notatnika, który wyciągnęła z kieszeni szaty. W końcu, kiedy badanie się skończyło, pozwoliła Zoi usiąść na blacie, ale kategorycznie zabroniła wstawać, zanim nie zinterpretuje do końca wyników.  
Usiadła przy biurku i zaczęła z uwagą coś notować, zastrzegłszy uprzednio, żeby jej nie przeszkadzali. Zoja spojrzała na Alberta.  
\- To ty mnie znalazłeś? – spytała.  
\- I przyniosłem. – potwierdził mężczyzna. Dziewczyna znów ziewnęła.  
\- Wiesz, że mogłeś użyć zaklęcia? – spytała. Albert ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a Zoja roześmiała się głośno.  
\- Szszszsz! – Katarzyna machnęła na nich ręką, żeby się uciszyli, więc dziewczyna zatkała dłonią usta, ale jej oczy wciąż błyskały wesoło. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z udawanym wyrzutem, przez co ugryzła się w pięść, nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu. Zaczęła głośno i głęboko oddychać, żeby się uspokoić. – Dobra. – powiedziała zadowolona Katarzyna. – Skończyłam. – Zoja i Albert przestali się wygłupiać i spojrzeli na nią z zaciekawieniem.  
\- I co ze mną będzie? – spytała dziewczyna.  
\- Najpierw musisz odpowiedzieć mi na kilka pytań. – Zoey skinęła głową na znak zgody. – O której ten… _to coś_ … do ciebie przylazło? – Albert wyraźnie się spiął.  
\- Jakoś wpół do ósmej. Może troszkę wcześniej. Nie jestem pewna. – Zoja wpatrzyła się w swoje splecione na podołku dłonie.  
\- Ile _to_ trwało?  
\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. – odparła dziewczyna. – Ale wiem, że bił mnie jakieś piętnaście minut, a potem mnie zgwałcił. – mówiła, patrząc się beznamiętnie w ścianę. Nie potrafiła spojrzeń w twarz Katarzynie, która patrzyła na nią ze współczuciem. – Gwałcił mnie trzy razy, w tym raz na koniec, po którym straciłam przytomność. – Albert miał ochotę zerwać się i wrzeszczeć, a potem znaleźć tego śmiecia i mu wlać, ale powstrzymało go spojrzenie Mistrzyni Eliksirów. Siedział więc, chociaż nie czuł się dobrze z bezczynnością. Chciał działać! – Bił mnie w takim razie około godziny – zakończyła dziewczyna.  
\- Czyli nieprzytomna leżałaś jakieś dwie. – stwierdziła kobieta, starając się brzmieć rzeczowo, a nie współczująco, żeby do Zoi nie dotarła jeszcze cała potworność tego zdarzenia. – Ty go znasz. – powiedziała, na co dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się, a Albert spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. Mimo to kontynuowała. – Więc pewnie wiesz, jak najprawdopodobniej się zachował. Czy myślisz, że bił cię po tym, jak zemdlałaś? – Zoey zmarszczyła brwi, wciąż wpatrując się w ścianę.  
\- Nie jestem pewna… pewne uderzył mnie jeszcze kilka razy po tym, jak to zauważył, a zauważył pewnie bardzo szybko.  
\- Jak cię bił? – spytała Katarzyna, bo chociaż większość uderzeń mogła odtworzyć w wyobraźni, patrząc na obrażenia dziewczyny, wolała usłyszeć szczegółowe wyjaśnienia.  
\- Głównie pięścią… czasem mnie policzkował… chyba pod koniec wyjął pas… tak, wyjął pas i zaczął mnie nim uderzać. Chyba kilka razy oberwałam sprzączką… potem wziął coś jeszcze z tej szafki na narzędzia do bicia i tym też mnie bił. To była chyba dyscyplina albo ten sznurek z węzłami… nie pamiętam dokładnie. – odparła dziewczyna, znów marszcząc czoło, koncentrując się.  
\- Dobra, to wszystko. Już wszystko wiem. Albercie, weź Zoję do jej pokoju i dopilnuj, żeby wzięła narkotyk i położyła się spać. – mężczyzna kiwnął głową i chwycił dziewczynę za rękę, pomagając jej wstać. Była wciąż bardzo słaba, więc pozwolił jej uwiesić się mu na ramieniu.  
Idąc korytarzami, na szczęście nie natknęli się na nikogo, bo inaczej nie uniknęliby szczegółowych pytań, a Albert nie chciał powtarzać historii przy Zoi. Wolał, by na razie pozostała w szoku, choć w takim stanie nieco go przerażała. Kiedy dotarli do jej pokoju, pomógł jej się przebrać w koszulę nocną i podał strzykawkę. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością i wstrzyknęła sobie powoli narkotyk w przedramię. Mężczyzna zauważył, że ma na rękach wiele ran po ukłuciach. Postanowił, że spróbuje jej znaleźć jakieś zaklęcie, które może je zniwelować. Podejrzewał, że zwykłe _Episkey_ nie działa, bo Zoja by się już ich pozbyła. Stwierdził, że spyta o to zaraz Katarzynę. Położył dziewczynę wygodniej na łóżku i przykrył pod brodę. Nie ruszyła się, kiedy mruknął do niej „dobranoc”. Zapewne eliksir zaczął już działać. Westchnął i cicho zamknął drzwi, po czym natychmiast pośpieszył do sali do Eliksirów.  
Kobieta zareagowała śmiechem, co go nieco zmartwiło i zirytowało jednocześnie.  
\- Wiesz, że najdalej miesiąc temu pytała mnie o to samo Zoja? Dokładnie w ten sam sposób. I – jak możesz się domyślić – nic mi nie jest znane. Nie miałam wcześniej doświadczenia z narkomankami. Znałam jedną dziewczynę, która paliła marihuanę, ale nikogo, kto by wstrzykiwał sobie eliksiry do żył. Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia. Musisz iść na Pokątną i popytać w „Esach Floresach”, a jak tam nie znajdziesz – poszukaj na Nokturnie. Ale nie teraz! – zawołała, widząc, że mężczyzna najchętniej zrobiłby to w tej chwili. – Teraz idziesz spać. I ufam ci, że nie będziesz uciekał jak mały dzieciak. Te rany nie są groźne, możesz poczekać do rana.  
\- No dobrze… - powiedział Albert zrezygnowany. – Masz rację, powinienem się położyć, jest już bardzo późno. – dodał, na co kobieta uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem.  
\- Dobry chłopiec. A teraz idź spać, naprawdę. Dobranoc! – wyraźniejszej odprawy nie dało się zrobić. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej i odpowiedziawszy „dobranoc”, ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju. Dochodziła druga w nocy, a rano musiał jeszcze załatwić te książki i parę innych spraw niecierpiących zwłoki.  
  
***  
  
Kiedy Zoja obudziła się rano, było już dobrze po dziewiątej, a słońce stało wysoko na niebie, co widać było nawet przez grube, czarne zasłony. Sprawiła je sobie po pierwszym tygodniu pracy, kiedy nie mogła spać do późna przez wlewające się przez okno światło słoneczne i potem była bardzo niewyspana i nieszczęśliwa. Ktoś – bardzo mądrze zresztą – zasłonił je, kiedy ją tu kładł. Czyżby Albert…?  
Obok łóżka stał już skrzat, wyprostowany jak struna i jeszcze karniejszy niż zazwyczaj.  
\- To, co zwykle, panienko? – spytał.  
\- Tak. – odparła zaspana. – Poproszę. – dodała, przypominając sobie swoje przyrzeczenie, żeby być dla niego miłą. Od miesięcy wystawał przy jej łóżku co rano, żeby odebrać od niej zamówienie na śniadanie, więc chyba mogła mu się jakoś odwdzięczyć? Skrzat zniknął z cichym pyknięciem, a ona poczłapała do łazienki.  
Gdy wyszła spod prysznica, śniadanie już leżało na biurku, a obok dodatek – herbata. _Najpewniej skrzat usłyszał o tym, co zdarzyło się wczoraj wieczorem albo dostał zalecenia, żeby mi to dać_ , pomyślała Zoja, wdzięczna za pamięć. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak wielkie poruszenie wywołał jej wypadek w Ósmym Niebie. Od razu namierzono Alberta, zrobiono mu zdjęcie, tak samo Zoi, kiedy Katarzyna ją łatała i wysłano do Agencji Aurorów z dowodami, że to on jest sprawcą i namiarami na świadków. Żeby znaleźć osobę uwiecznioną na magicznym zdjęciu, wystarczyło dotknąć papieru różdżką, a potem położyć ją na otwartej dłoni i powiedzieć „Wskaż mi”. Bardzo prosty sposób, ale za to bardzo skuteczny na mniejsze dystanse, na przykład w obrębie jednego miasta był niezawodny. Ellen, która dowodziła całą akcją jako przełożona dziewczyny, stwierdziła, że nie ruszył się z Londynu. Wiedziała, że za takie coś najpewniej trafi do Azkabanu i nie chciała przeszkadzać Aurorom, którzy po przesłuchaniu Ellen i portretu Zoi przed wejściem do jej pokoju, a także kilku „sąsiadek” dziewczyny najpewniej zaczęli już szykować jego aresztowanie. Miała rację – po około tygodniu od zgłoszenia w Ósmym Niebie rozeszła się wiadomość, że Edward został złapany. Doszła ona również do samej zainteresowanej, która bardzo się tym ucieszyła i stopniowo wychodziła z otępienia – była przyzwyczajona do podobnego traktowania, ale nie spodziewała się, że znowu tego doświadczy i to tak brutalnie. Bardzo pomógł jej też narkotyk – sprawiał, że niemal w ogóle nie myślała o tym, co się wydarzyło i mimo przewidywań Katarzyny, szybko wracała do równowagi psychicznej. Takie przynajmniej sprawiała wrażenie. Wciąż nie mogła jednak pracować, co trochę ją martwiło – bała się, że zaraz okaże się, że ma długi.  
Uspokoił ją Albert, mówiąc, że może traktować to jako płatny urlop zdrowotny.  
Po niecałych pięciu miesiącach Zoja przyszła do Ellen, prosząc, żeby „odblokowała” portret i pozwoliła jej już pracować. Przełożona przyjrzała się dokładnie dziewczynie, po czym przystała. Namalowana Zoja wpuściła ją bez większych ceregieli, a dziewczyna położyła się na łóżku i czekała na klienta.  
Wszystko zdawało się wracać do normy. Dni mijały, przychodził klient za klientem, nawet pięciu jednego dnia. Zaczął się bowiem okres wakacyjny i ludzie mieli więcej czasu. Poza tym w magicznym Londynie stopniowo wygasała powojenna histeria – jak to nazywała Katarzyna – i czarodzieje przestali się tak panicznie bać Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. To wszystko przysporzyło im klientów.  
Poza jednym małym szczegółem.  
Kiedy przypominała sobie szczegóły z tamtego dnia, kiedy przyszedł Edward, nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, czy rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie ograniczonej płodności, którego używała zawsze (oprócz pierwszego dnia, wtedy Eryk o nie zadbał). Z tego, co pamiętała, była na tyle przerażona, że pewnie go nie użyła. Nie miała pojęcia.  
Wyciągnęła z szuflady książkę, którą dostała na osiemnaste urodziny od Katarzyny „Mieć dziecko czy nie mieć? Oto jest pytanie” autorstwa Emmeline Pocker. Podobno kobieta znała się na rzeczy, ale Zoja jej jeszcze nawet nie otworzyła. Mary nauczyła ją zaklęcia ograniczonej płodności i tyle potrzebowała. Ale teraz znalazła stronę 21, na której według spisu treści mogła znaleźć sposoby na wykrycie ciąży (taki długi był wstęp). Zerknęła na stronę – rzeczywiście. Był tam rozdział pt. „Czy jestem w ciąży?”. Zoja zaczęła więc czytać, szukając jakiegoś szybkiego sposobu. Miała niewiele czasu.  
_W życiu każdej kobiety przychodzi taki czas, że chce wiedzieć, czy nie jest w ciąży. Żeby to sprawdzić, wystarczy proste zaklęcie, które niestety może być nieco niedokładne albo trochę bardziej skomplikowany eliksir. Zaklęcie to opisane jest na stronie 22. Poniżej znajduje się lista…_  
Ale Zoja już nie czytała, tylko niecierpliwie przewróciła stronę. Było! Dokładnie opisane, w jaki sposób machnąć różdżką ( _Zrób okrągły ruch, jakbyś chciała zamieszać w kociołku…_ ) i wymówić inkantację ( _Zwróć uwagę na głoskę „a” w drugiej sylabie, musi być okrągła, coś pomiędzy „a” a „o”, inaczej zaklęcie nie zadziała…_ ). Na samym dole podano, że światło różowe oznacza ciążę, a niebieskie – jej brak. Była również adnotacja, gdzie można znaleźć zaklęcie sprawdzające, czy to ciąża mnoga ( _strona 25, w prawym górnym rogu_ ), ale o tym Zoja nie miała nawet ochoty myśleć.  
Kiedy upewniła się, że umie prawidłowo wymówić zaklęcie, rzuciła je na swój brzuch. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo i dziewczyna myślała już, że nie zadziałało, gdy skóra zaczęła fosforyzować na jasnoróżowo.  
  
***  
  
Zoja siedziała na łóżku w ciemnościach, wpatrując się tępo w ścianę. Podciągnęła nogi pod brodę i kiwała się wolno w przód i w tył jak nieszczęśliwe dziecko.  
Do pokoju weszła Ellen, jak zwykle bez pukania. Już miała zacząć krzyczeć, gdy zobaczyła, w jakim stanie jest dziewczyna. Powstrzymała się i przez chwilę stała w milczeniu, zagryzając wargi i zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć, żeby nic nie powiedzieć.  
\- Czemu nie było cię dziś w pracy? – zdecydowała się w końcu.  
\- Nie miałam siły. – Ellen aż westchnął.  
\- Zoja…  
\- Nic nie mów! – przerwała jej dziewczyna. – Czasami po prostu nie mam siły, nie robię tego specjalnie!  
\- Nawet o tym nie pomyślałam! – zaprotestowała gwałtownie szatynka.  
\- To o co ci chodzi? – prychnęła Zoja. – Wszyscy patrzą się na mnie jak na idiotkę, bo powinnam już dawno się zebrać w sobie, a ja…  
\- Nie chcesz może przedłużenia urlopu? – spytała ostrożnie Ellen. – Poradzimy sobie bez ciebie…  
\- Chcecie mnie jeszcze zwolnić?! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna, zeskakując z łóżka i wbijając wściekły wzrok w przełożoną, która cofnęła się kilka kroków, przerażona. – Po tym wszystkim… chcecie mnie jeszcze zwolnić?!  
\- Co? Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! – krzyknęła kobieta. – Co ty w ogóle…  
\- Cicho bądź! – Zoja nie chciała jej słuchać. – Wszyscy kłamiecie, robicie wszystko, żeby zrobić mi źle. Wszystko! Wszyscy! Mam tego dość. Wyjdź!  
\- Ale, Zoju…  
\- Wyjdź! – Ellen wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. _Doprawdy, ta dziewczyna jest chora psychicznie!_ , pomyślała i natychmiast zganiła się za tę myśl. _Przecież ona dużo przeszła, nie mogę jej osądzać…_. Westchnęła i wolnym krokiem skierowała się na dół, do swojego gabinetu.  
  
***  
  
Następnego dnia na indeksie Ellen pokazało się, że Zoja jednak przyszła do pracy. Kobieta uniosła brwi i lekko się uśmiechnęła. _Bardzo dobrze_.  
Dziewczyna tymczasem siedziała na łóżku, umalowana i zastanawiała się nad tym, czego niedawno się dowiedziała. Tak samo jak nie wymawiała – nawet w myślach – nazwy swojej profesji, tak samo nie miała zamiaru wymawiać nazwy tego, czego przed chwilą się dowiedziała. Po prostu nie.  
_Uwarzę ten eliksir i koniec_ , pomyślała. _O co tyle krzyku…_. Ale coś wewnątrz niej wzdragało się przed czymś takim.  
Położyła się na łóżku i wpatrzyła w sufit.  
_Życie jest beznadziejne_ , pomyślała.  
  
***  
  
Drzwi otworzyły się. Do środka wszedł Albert.  
\- To ty?! – sapnęła Zoja z niedowierzaniem, ale zaraz przybrała na powrót maskę profesjonalistki. – Witaj… - mruknęła, spoglądając na niego zachęcająco.  
\- Witaj, Zoju – odparł nieco sztywno i postąpił krok w jej stronę. Zoja patrzyła na niego wyczekując. – Zoju. Ja… mam do ciebie prośbę…  
\- Jaką? – spytała nieco zbita z tropu.  
\- Proszę… zróbmy to tak, jakby to był pierwszy raz, dobrze? Choć raz w życiu zróbmy to jak należy…  
\- Dobrze… - wydusiła, mrugając z wysiłkiem. Przy Albercie byle co – i wypadała z roli.  
Mężczyzna przez krótką chwilę jakby się wahał, po czym podszedł do niej szybko i pocałował ją mocno w usta. Zoja niepewnie objęła go za szyję i poczuła, jak jego palce wbijają się w jej talię.  
\- Może… zgaszę światło? – wydyszała, kiedy się od siebie oderwali. Albert kiwnął głową, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Puścił ją, a ona podbiegła niemal do włącznika. Po kilku chwilach widziała już zarysy jego sylwetki i łóżka. Podeszła i pchnęła go na nie, siadając na nim okrakiem.  
Kochali się gorączkowo, a zdarte w pośpiechu części garderoby leżały na podłodze w nieładzie. W tym momencie Zoja nie myślała o pieniądzach czy ich skłonnościach. W tym momencie Zoja nie myślała w ogóle. Poddała się uczuciu, jakie się z nich obojga wylewało. Leciała niemal na jego falach, czując, że on też leci. Ale w tym momencie nie liczyło się nic prócz niej i tego, że to wszystko dzięki niemu. Że gdyby nie on, byłoby z nią jeszcze gorzej, że może to wszystko jeszcze się może skończyć, może już koniec tego aktorzenia, może już koniec obrzydzenia dla samej siebie, które wzbierało w niej pod płaszczykiem obojętności. Może będzie w końcu mogła spojrzeć w lustro i nie widzieć dziwki. Może będzie mogła spojrzeń w lustro i widzieć zwykłą, zakochaną dziewczynę. Z facetem. I dzieckiem.  
Może.  
W umyśle Zoi zaczął kiełkować pewien pomysł.  
  
***  
  
Nazajutrz rano jakaś nieznana jej sowa wleciała nagle przez otwarte okno i upuściła jej na łóżko list. Zoja właśnie wychodziła z łazienki. Zmarszczyła brwi. Nie przypominała sobie, żeby ktoś miał jej wysłać list.  
Wzięła kopertę do ręki i odpieczętowała ją. W środku była złożona kartka papieru zapisana ciemnogranatowym atramentem. Pismo wydawało się znajome.  
_Zoju,  
Piszę do Ciebie, ponieważ za niedługo wybieram się do Londynu, może nawet na zawsze, jeśli się uda i zastanawiam się, czy nie mógłbym się jakoś u Ciebie zatrzymać?  
Nie bardzo mam do kogo innego się zwrócić.  
Alosza_  
No tak. Jej młodszy brat odezwał się po trzech latach nieistnienia. Prychnęła, odwróciła kartkę na drugą stronę i szybko odpisała:  
_Alosza,  
Nie jestem w stanie Cię przenocować. Przykro mi.  
Jestem w Londynie, ale nie spotkam się z Tobą i nie próbuj mnie nawet szukać.  
Zoja_  
Włożyła odpowiedź do koperty i włożyła sowie do dzioba, po czym podrapała ją za uchem. Była to ładna, duża, śnieżna sowa. Zwracała niepotrzebnie uwagę, ale był to znak, że rodzinie dobrze się powodzi. _Rodzinie_ prychnęła _Tylko Aloszy najprawdopodobniej_. Poza nim i nią żyła przecież tylko Ana, a ona nie raczyła dotąd porozumieć się z Zoją i z Aloszą pewnie też, bo by jej o tym napisał.  
Zoey prychnęła. Akurat teraz! Akurat teraz, kiedy jej życie rozwaliło się całkiem i zaczęło z powrotem składać się do kupy, musiał napisać. Po trzech latach! _W sumie dobrze, że to mój brat, a nie żadna miłość z dzieciństwa_ , zaśmiała się w myślach _Bo mogłoby być nieciekawie_.  
Włożyła sukienkę i buty, poprawiła fryzurę i wyszła. Przeszła pod portretem i usiadła na łóżku.  
Nie nasiedziała się jednak za długo. Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach przyszła do niej Ellen – osobiście! – i powiedziała, że jakiś facet siedzi w barze i o nią pyta.  
_Boże, za co…_ warknęła w myślach Zoja, wiedząc już, o kogo chodzi.  
Rzeczywiście, był to Alosza we własnej osobie. Siedział przy stoliku najbliżej baru, rozwalony, pewny siebie, rzucający długie spojrzenia chodzącym dookoła dziewczynom. Zoey aż się zjeżyła, widząc go.  
\- No, no… - mruknął Alosza na powitanie, prostując się. – Aleś się odstawiła!  
\- Muszę. – odparła sztywno. – Czego chcesz? Nie mogę cię tu przenocować, chyba to do ciebie dotarło?  
\- Tak, znalazłem sobie już pokój. – powiedział niedbale. – Przyszedłem cię tu odwiedzić?  
\- _Napisałam_ do ciebie, że nie mogę się spotkać. – wycedziła Zoja przez zaciśnięte zęby. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Albert wchodzi drzwiami głównymi i przechodzi obok ich stolika. Udała, że go nie zauważyła, żeby brat nie miał pretekstu, by znowu jakoś jej dokuczyć.  
\- Wiem. – odparł tamten. – Ale stwierdziłem, że nie nie możesz, a nie chcesz. I dlatego przyszedłem.  
\- Mojej woli też nie potrafisz respektować?! – zawołała dziewczyna. – Wiesz, co… wyjdź. Po prostu wyjdź. – w jego irytująco szarych oczach pojawiło się prześmiewcze zdumienie.  
\- Och, doprawdy… - szesnastolatek przeciągał flegmatycznie sylaby. _Od kogo on się tego nauczył?!_ , przemknęło Zoi przez głowę. – Nie, jednak nie. Myślę, że raczej zabawię się z którąś z tych… panienek – zarechotał wrednie.  
Zoja stwierdziła, że ma dość. Uniosła rękę i zrobiła dłonią małe kółko – na ten znak (ustaliła go Rosie z Albertem jakieś dwa, trzy lata przed przybyciem Zoey) dwóch barczystych ochroniarzy wywlokło Aloszę na zewnątrz baru i rzuciło na niego prosty czar dekoncentrujący, który spowodował, że chłopak na kilkanaście minut zapomni, po co tu przyszedł, po czym zatrzasnęli drzwi i z identycznymi posępnymi minami wrócili na swoje miejsce. Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się jak pies po wyjściu z kałuży. _Co za durny, wredny, wstrętny…_.  
\- Czy to twój chłopak? – odwróciła się. Za jej plecami stał Albert z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Nie. Mój brat. – mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Bliźniak?  
\- Młodszy – Zoey warknęła jak rasowy wilkołak. – A co, zmartwiłbyś się, gdyby to był mój chłopak? – spytała dziecinnie.  
\- Tak. – _O, cholera…_ – Ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy. – _Oj, ma…_.  
\- Bo wiesz, jest taka sprawa… - zaczęła Zoja. – Ale wiesz, może pójdźmy do mnie, żeby nikt nie podsłuchał. Bo to nie jest dobra sprawa.  
Kiedy doszli do jej pokoju i dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi _Colloportusem_ , już nie bawiła się w chodzenie naokoło i wypaliła prosto z mostu:  
\- Jestem w ciąży. – Albert aż usiadł na łóżku, które szczęśliwie stało tuż za nim.  
\- C…co? – wyjąkał po chwili.  
\- Jestem w ciąży. – powtórzyła już spokojniej Zoja i usiadła obok niego. – Też jestem przerażona. – _To zabrzmiało zbyt spokojnie!_ Ukryła jeszcze twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili poczuła, że Albert gładzi ją po plecach.  
\- Już dobrze… - wymamrotał. W Zoi wezbrał pusty śmiech. – Jakoś sobie poradzimy… Bo rozumiem, że na pewno moje? – spytał.  
\- Nie ma innej możliwości. – skłamała. – Musi być twoje, po… - udała, że nie może wypowiedzieć dalszych słów. – Po _tamtym_ … sprawdzałam specjalnym zaklęciem. Potem byłeś ty. Nikt inny.  
\- Zrobimy potem testy?  
\- Oczywiście! – zawołała Zoja. – Te zaklęcia są dosyć niedokładne… - _Po co to mówiłaś, idiotko?!_ – Ale po _tamtym_ robiłam sobie kilka razy, więc nie ma innej możliwości. – uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno. – To twoje dziecko.  
Albert wstał i zaczął przemierzać pokój długimi, sprężystymi krokami, wyraźnie pomagając sobie myśleć.  
\- Cóż… - powiedział w końcu, kiedy Zoi zaczynało się nudzić wodzenie za nim wzrokiem. – Poradzimy sobie. Ale po pierwsze – od razu przestajesz pracować. Po drugie… ale to potem. Po trzecie… to też potem. No dobra. To teraz drugie. – wyciągnął zza pazuchy pudełko i uklęknął przed dziewczynom. – Wiem, to trochę dziwne, ale noszę ten pierścionek ze sobą od jakichś dwóch tygodni. Kupiłem go, jak ucichła ta… _sprawa_ z tym… zwierzakiem, który cię skrzywdził. – Zoję rozbawiła autentyczna odraza, która brzmiała w jego głosie. – No i kupiłem to – otworzył pudełko. No, tego to się nie spodziewała… - Zoju. Czy uczynisz mi ten zachwyt i wyjdziesz za mnie?  
\- Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, jak mam na nazwisko? – spytała dziewczyna, unosząc brew.  
\- To nieistotne. Odpowiedz, proszę!  
\- Tak. – powiedziała bardzo wyraźnie, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Myślałam, że wcześniej zauważysz, że… och! – urwała, kiedy Albert mocno pocałował ją w usta.  
\- Nie mogłem się tego doczekać! – wyznał, kiedy wreszcie się od siebie oderwali. – Jestem taki szczęśliwy!  
\- Ja też – powiedziała Zoja. _Żebyś wiedział, jak bardzo ja też…_.  
  
***  
  
Zmiany nastały bardzo szybko, niemal błyskawicznie. Zaczęli wychodzić na randki, na kolacje na _samą Ulicę Pokątną_. Zoja była tam tylko raz, kiedy kupowała różdżkę, a wcześniej kilka – ale tylko przelotem, z mamą.  
Przenieśli się do Alberta – małego, ale schludnego mieszkanka na czwartym piętrze jednej z kamienic tłoczących się wzdłuż tego skrawka magicznego Londynu poza, rzecz jasna, ogromnym Nokturnem.  
Zoja otrzymała oficjalny zakaz pracowania (tak jakby miała na to ochotę) i oficjalne pozwolenie na odwiedzanie Katarzyny, Mary i Ellen (Ellen? A po co odwiedzać Ellen?) o dowolnej porze dnia z obowiązkiem powiedzenia mu o tym, a jeśli nie było go w pobliżu – zostawienia przynajmniej notki.  
Mieli skrzata, więc nie musiała gotować ani sprzątać. Mogła całymi dniami wypoczywać i czytać książki.  
Zoję bawiły nawet te „zakazy i nakazy”, miała nadzieję, że nie staną się one później uciążliwe, podobnie sam Albert, który jak na razie skakał dookoła niej jak chrabąszcz, ale co będzie potem? Dziewczynę przerażała perspektywa całego życia z mężczyzną. Owszem, lubiła go i to nawet bardziej niż lubiła, ale żeby spędzić z nim tyle lat? Obawiała się, że tego „lubienia” na tyle nie starczy. A wtedy co, rozwód?  
_Chyba nie będzie potrzebny_ , pomyślała. _Sam ucieknie, kiedy okaże się, że to dziecko Edwarda, a nie jego_. Ale odpychała od siebie niewesołe myśli, bo kiedy tego nie robiła, wyraźnie trudniej było udawać szczęśliwą przed Albertem.  
Najgorzej było z koszmarami. Jej… narzeczony ( _Narzeczony!_ ) znikał czasem i na całą noc albo na kilka dni, a ona nie była pewna, czy może brać eliksir podczas ciąży. _Co mnie obchodzi jakiś bękart tego zwierzaka?_ prychnęła w myślach, przebierając się w koszulę nocną i kładąc się pod kołdrę.  
Dzisiaj właśnie mężczyzna zapowiedział, że nie wraca na noc i pojawi się dopiero następnego dnia pod wieczór, może nawet w nocy. Westchnęła. _Kolejna świetna noc_. Zamknęła powoli oczy i machnięciem różdżki zgasiła świece, po czym odłożyła ją na nakastlik. Dochodziła północ, godzina, której bardzo nie lubiła. Postanowiła więc spróbować, ale sen długo nie nadchodził, ciągle przewracała się z boku na bok. Kiedy wreszcie nadszedł, śniła pomieszane i nieskładne obrazy, które przelewały się przez jej umysł niemal niezauważone i od razu zapominane. Tu Zoja krzyczała na Aloszę, tu Alosza stał nad pokrwawionymi ciałami Edwarda i Alberta, śmiejąc się przerażająco. Dziewczyna rzucała się gwałtownie, młócąc rękami i nogami pościel. Nagle sen się zmienił i Zoja zastygła w bezruchu. Znów była w swoim pokoju w zielonym korytarzu. Znów nie wiedziała, co się dzieje i znów drzwi szafy otworzyły się z ogłuszającym trzaskiem. W rzeczywistości po prostu mocno uderzyły w ścianę, ale tutaj wszystko wyglądało i zachowywało się, jakby była po narkotyku.  
Obserwowała, jak z szafy wychodzi strzyga, jak zaczyna wyć i otwiera oczy. Po chwili głowa, jak ostatnio, zaczęła blednąć i się wydłużać, ale zamiast naznaczonej bólem twarzy Kaliny pojawiło się wykrzywiona gniewem twarz Edwarda. Jego usta otworzyły się i wydobył się z nich ledwo zrozumiały syk:  
\- To jeszcze nie koniec, mała dziwko. To jeszcze nie koniec…  
  
***  
  
Zoja obudziła się zlana potem i przerażona. Szybko zapaliła wszystkie świece – od zawsze bała się ciemności. Przez kilkanaście minut siedziała otępiała na łóżku, kiwając się w przód i w tył, z podciągniętymi pod brodę i objętymi mocno przez ramiona nogami. _Znowu to samo_ , pomyślała. _Kiedy to się skończy?!_ Wstała, chwiejąc się na nogach. Czuła się, jakby z potem wyciekła z niej niemal cała energia. Podeszła do szafki, w której trzymała fiolki z eliksirem na czarną godzinę. Przyniosła je jej Katarzyna na wyraźną jej listowną prośbę, kiedy Albert wyjechał znowu na kilka dni, jakieś tydzień czy dwa temu. Do tej pory jeszcze nawet nie otworzyła ani jednej. Teraz jednak przyszła na to pora.  
Przekręciła klucz w szafce i odsunęła wewnętrzną ściankę. Wyciągnęła jedną fiolkę, zamknęła wszystko tak, jak było i odsunęła się, wciąż się chwiejąc ze zmęczenia. Podarowała sobie szukanie strzykawki i po prostu wypiła cały płyn. Czując zbliżający się atak paraliżu wyrzuciła pustą fiolkę przez otwarte okno i rzuciła się na łóżko, owijając się kołdrą. Zaczęły jej już mocno drżeć ręce, więc tylko zgasiła różdżką świece, odłożyła ją i zamknęła oczy, poddając się uczuciu błogości.  
  
***


	4. Psevdoliubow

Dni mijały, podobne do siebie. Zoja czuła niejasno, że kiedyś już doświadczyła tej dziwnej mieszanki osamotnienia, nudy i uczucia zaciskającej się na gardle pętli uwięzienia. Od trzech dni nie ruszyła się z domu. Od wczoraj praktycznie nie ruszała się z łóżka. Albert wyjechał trzy dni temu na tygodniową delegację, dzisiaj mijała dopiero połowa, a Zoja już miała dość. Nienawidziła, gdy wyjeżdżał. Gdyby mogła, trzymałaby go cały czas przy sobie i nie puszczała. Potrzebowała go. Potrzebowała jego obecności, tuż obok, bo czasami, w nocy, miała wrażenie, że jest sama, że jest sama jak palec na tym okrutnym świecie i że wszystkie potwory przyjdą do niej ją skrzywdzić. Miała wrażenie, że jest ostatnim człowiekiem na ziemi, że siedzi w pokoju i zaraz rozlegnie się pukanie do drzwi.  
Bała się. Ciągle się bała. Czasami nie mogła znaleźć sobie miejsca, chodziła po całym domu, przemierzała salon, kuchnię, jadalnię, łazienkę, sypialnię, gabinet Alberta, przechodziła przez korytarz i od nowa: salon, kuchnia, jadalnia, łazienka, sypialnia, gabinet… czasami natomiast siadała na łóżku albo kładła się i chowała pod kołdrą, i spędzała w ten sposób długie godziny oczekiwania.  
Nie czytała. Od jakiegoś czasu wstręt ją brał, kiedy tylko miała otworzyć książkę. Miałą tylko dwie, do których regularnie zaglądała. Obie od Katarzyny, jedna o eliksirach, druga o ciąży, ta sama, w której znalazła zaklęcie na sprawdzenie, czy jest w ciąży.  
Nie myślała. Od wizyty Edwarda w Ósmym Niebie nie była w stanie myśleć. Wszystko wykonywała automatycznie lub półautomatycznie. Bała się, że jeśli puści wodze fantazji, ta szybko pociągnie ją w dół, do złych wspomnień i myśli na dnie jej świadomości, że wrzuci ją w wir lęku, żalu, gniewu i poniżenia, że będzie musiała to przeżywać już wiecznie, że już zawsze będzie jej źle.  
Dzisiaj znów siedziała na łóżku, tępo wpatrując się ścianę. Myślała o tym, żeby zacząć mieć zwyczajnie dość i coś z tym zrobić, ale nie miała siły.  
  
***  
  
Albert wrócił wieczorem szóstego dnia.  
\- Nie byłem już tam niezbędny, a nie mogłem doczekać się, żeby cię zobaczyć, więc wróciłem dzień wcześniej. Chyba ci w niczym nie przeszkodziłem, nie? – spytał żartobliwie, przytulając ją mocno. Jego żart był o tyle okrutny, że Zoja nie miała nawet siły, żeby mieć czy robić coś, w czym mógłby jej przeszkodzić, ale nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Cieszyła się, że wreszcie wrócił i będzie miał kto obok niej pobyć. Lubiła samotność, w każdym razie do tej pory, ale w tym nieco bezosobowym mieszkaniu czuła się nieswojo. Ciągle miała ochotę się stąd wyrwać, jak z klatki, jednocześnie wiedząc, że zostanie tutaj na zawsze. I jednocześnie kpiąc z tej wiedzy, bo przecież mieszkanie jak mieszkanie – to tylko miejsce do bycia, a nie jakaś kara. Ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć nieustannemu lękowi, który jej tutaj towarzyszył. Co prawda, podobny niepokój czuła, nawet w najbezpieczniejszej części Pokątnej, nie mówiąc już o Nokturnie. Na początku, kiedy się przeprowadzili, bardzo lubiła siedzieć godzinami w Esach i Floresach, czytając książki. Albert jednak powiedział, że to nie przystoi, że przecież może kupować książki i czytać je w domu. Od tamtej pory ani razu nie przestąpiła progu księgarni. Jeśli pracownicy zauważyli jej zniknięcie, nikomu o tym nie powiedzieli ani się tym pewnie nawet nie przejęli. Ludzie znikali przecież przez całą tę głupią wojnę. Nawet do teraz ktoś mógł okazać się zwyczajnie _niewygodny_ albo bardzo _niepotrzebny_ władzom i koniec – przepadł. Najwyższa śmiertelność była wśród ludzi działających na szarym i czarnym rynku. Czasami się martwiła.  
Czasami, kiedy Alberta nie było, Zoja chodziła po całym domu.  
  
Ich mieszkanie było małe, ale wygodne. Od frontowych drzwi (Zoja omijała je z daleka, kiedy Alberta nie było, były tak przerażająco czarne) wchodziło się w ciemny, wykładany białymi płytkami korytarz, który ciągnął się przez całą długość mieszkania i był bardzo wąski. Na jego końcu znajdowały się brązowe drzwi do łazienki, po prawej mieściła się ich sypialnia i gabinet Alberta, po lewej salon, kuchnia i jadalnia. Sypialna była stosunkowo duża, choć może tylko taka się wydawała, bo stało w niej tylko duże, dwuosobowe łóżko, szafa i dwa nakastliki. Gabinet natomiast był cały zawalony meblami. Pod oknem stało biurko, a zaraz obok wciśnięte były dwa regały zawalone książkami. Dwadzieścia centymetrów od regału, przy ścianie stała duża, czarna szafa. Zoja podczas swoich wędrówek po domu najmniej czasu spędzała właśnie w gabinecie – przez tę szafę. Była zbyt podobna do szafy w jej pokoju w Ósmym Niebie. Oprócz biurka, regałów i szafy, w gabinecie stał jeszcze duży fotel, a pod ścianą upchnięta była kanapa. Obok wciśnięto jeszcze małą komodę z lustrem, którego dziewczyna bała się jeszcze bardziej niż szafy czy drzwi – nie chciała na siebie patrzeć, nie chciała też patrzeć za siebie. Obok drzwi do gabinetu były drzwi do łazienki urządzonej w kolorze jasnoniebieskim. Była bardzo nowoczesna, jak na czarodziei. Stała w niej wanna z natryskiem i ubikacja, obok wanny była nawet umywalka. Obok umywalki wisiał mugolski wynalazek – kaloryfer, na którym Zoja wieszała mokre ubrania. Grzał zawsze, nawet w nocy, przez cały rok. Widocznie Albert dużo za niego zapłacił albo miał rzucone na niego mocne zaklęcie. Salon i jadalnia połączone były w jedno duże pomieszczenie. Od strony łazienki znajdowała się kuchnia, która również była bardzo nowoczesna. Stał w niej mugolski piec kaflowy, a obok prawdziwy piekarnik. Nad piekarnikiem była płyta, na której zazwyczaj skrzat gotował posiłki. Obok była specjalnie zaczarowana szafka, która chłodziła potrawy (górna półka) lub utrzymywała ich temperaturę (dolna półka). Tutaj również znajdowała się duża umywalka i kosz na śmieci. Obok był jeszcze blat do przygotowywania posiłków i duża szafa służąca za spiżarnię. Przez niskie drzwiczki można było przejść do jadalni połączonej z salonem. Na jadalnię składał się duży, jasny, drewniany stół i krzesła dookoła niego. Nad stołem w jadalni i stolikiem do kawy w salonie wisiały duże żyrandole. Dookoła stolika do kawy w salonie stały dwie duże, miękkie, obite jasnozieloną skórą kanapy, a obok nich fotel obity takim samym materiałem. Zoja zawsze lubiła na nich siedzieć. Ale czasami, kiedy się położyła i patrzyła na żyrandol z czarnego metalu, czuła, jakby ten metal do niej sięgał i ponad przestrzennie próbował jej dosięgnąć. Wtedy wstawała i nienaturalnie wolno i spokojnie ( _Nikt nie może zauważyć, że się boję_ ) szła do sypialni, gdzie powoli serce przestawało jej tak walić i oddech się uspokajał.  
W salonie ściany pomalowane były na przyjemny kremowy żółty, ale czasem Zoi wydawało się, że to kości, że to kości mają taki kolor, kości, jej kości, które już za niedługo będą leżały w ziemi takie kremowe, takie kościste, tak bardzo martwe i chciała krzyczeć, krzyczeć, krzyczeć najgłośniej, jak się da, zagłuszyć tę martwą ciszę i nie pozwolić, nie pozwolić jej być głośniejszą!  
Ale nigdy się na to nie odważyła. Zawsze tylko powoli wracała do swojej zielonej sypialni - czasami zastanawiała się, czy Albert też jej nienawidzi, jak ten cały dom – i kładła się na swojej białej pościeli – białej jak kości, jak duch, jak ściana – patrzyła się w sufit pocięty delikatną siecią pęknięć – jak rany, jak rany, wąskie, cięte rany, jak popękana skóra na biodrach, od ciągłego zmęczenia – i próbowała spać – nigdy nie zaśniesz, nigdy nie zaśniesz, już ja tego dopilnuję, kochanie – i brała narkotyk – on cię spali od środka, zabije cię, wygryzie, wyczyści z życia – brała narkotyk i wtedy już nic nie było ważne. Wtedy kolor ścian to kremowy, nie kość. Zielony to przypadek, nie nienawiść. Czerń szafy i drzwi to po prostu drewno, a nie dziura chcąca ją wessać, zabić, wyczyścić, wychlorować. Żyrandol to zwykła lampa, sufit popękał ze starości, biała pościel jest czysta, nie martwa.  
Nie trwało to długo. Rano znów zaczynała się straszność tego wszystkiego. Rano chodziła po domu zygzakiem, kolorowa mimo braku koloru, kiwając się w takt głuchej melodii. Znów bała się czerni, nienawidziła zieleni, biel ją oślepiała, kremowy znów był kością.  
I tak w kółko.  
Jednak kiedy Albert wracał, było tak, jakby znów zażyła swój narkotyk. Mogła go czuć całą sobą, kiedy mężczyzna pukał do drzwi (kiedy rozlegało się pukanie do drzwi, nikt nigdy ich nie odwiedzał) i przekraczał próg, uśmiechając się jak ojciec, który właśnie wrócił z delegacji do swojej małej, samotnej córeczki.  
(Czasem tego nienawidziła)  
Nigdy jednak nie zostawał na długo. Na dzień lub dwa – i znów go nie było. A ona zawsze była taka szczęśliwa, taka szczęśliwa, myła włosy, słała łóżko, uśmiechała się, mówiła. Nie bała się, nie chodziła zygzakiem po domu, czasem nawet śpiewała, cicho, chrapliwie. Czasami gładziła jego ramiona jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu spotkała człowieka. Śmiał się wtedy, że wygląda jak jakaś wariatka. Nie widział, że uśmiech staje się szklany. Nie widział, jak, gdy wychodzi, spada i tłucze się z ogłuszającym brzękiem, raniąc jej nogi.  
Nie widział korytarza zasłanego mdłym szkłem potłuczonych uśmiechów. Uśmiechów potłuczonych przez łzy, śmiech, słowa, gesty. Uśmiechów potłuczonych przez oślepiający ból nieistnienia.  
Czasami patrzyła na niego i widziała Edwarda. Krzyczała wtedy – kiedy on był, mogła wszystko – przeraźliwie krzykiem, który na końcu przeradzał się w omdlony kaszel, jakby chcieli jej wypluć płuca za to, że ośmieliła się wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk.  
(kiedy go nie było, widziała Edwarda w każdym cieniu, każdym dźwięku, każdym kolorze)  
Czasami się kochali. Albert mówił, że Zoja nabrała wdzięków nieopierzonego ptaka. Młodego, niedoświadczonego, nowego w wielkim świecie. Uśmiechała się szklanie, wiedząc, że to prawda.  
Czasami się całowali. Albert mówił, że ma najpiękniejszy uśmiech i najpiękniejsze łzy. Mówił, że musi się częściej uśmiechać – nie wiedział, że nie może – bo on najchętniej by w tym uśmiechu tonął – Zoja o mało nie zaczęła się o to bać.  
Raz dotknął ręką jej brzucha. Uśmiechnęła się wtedy znów do niego. Pięknym, promiennym uśmiechem podszytym zdradzieckim szkłem.  
Szkło było złe, bardzo złe dla uśmiechów. Czyniło je szklanymi, kruchymi. Czyniła je rozpadającymi się pod wpływem każdej rzeczy niezwiązanej z uśmiechem. Tak, szkło było bardzo, bardzo niebezpieczne dla jej uśmiechów. Zoja nie chciała już sobie ranić nóg. Trzymała się więc z dala od okien.  
Kiedy Albert przyjeżdżał, wszystko było lepsze. Czasami rozmawiali długo w noc, jakby się już mieli nigdy nie spotkać – Zoja odpychała od siebie strach – i słuchali cichej muzyki z jakiegoś mugolskiego urządzenia, którego nazwy nie mogła zapamiętać.  
Czasami wyłazili na dach, kładli się na plecach za ręce i godzinami wpatrywali się w gwiazdy. Jeśli tam zasnęli, Zoja nigdy nie śniła o strzydze, Kalinie czy Edwardzie. Jej sny przepełniało wówczas niesamowite, biało-złote światło, które sprawiało, że wszystko wyglądało jakoś lepiej. Gwiazdy nigdy nie były tak blisko, jak wtedy, na dachu, z Albertem. Gdyby miała wybierać, chciałaby sypiać tam codziennie. Ale kiedy Alberta nie było, dach był ciemny, niebo czarne, a gwiazdy daleko jak to tylko możliwe.  
Nigdy nie chodziła tam bez Alberta.  
  
***  
  
Wzięli ślub – zwyczajnie, w urzędzie. Dali jej do podpisania jakieś papiery i było po wszystkim.  
Potem poszli na lody na Pokątną. Zoja wybrała czekoladowo-wiśniowe, Albert bananowe. Potem chyba poszli do domu. To właśnie wtedy mężczyzna powiedział, że woli, żeby książki czytała w domu. To właśnie wtedy przestała je w ogóle czytać.  
Tydzień później Albert poznał ją z rodzicami.  
Zoja pamięta do tej pory, jak z przerażeniem patrzyła na rude włosy jego matki.  
Zupełnie takie, jak jej.  
  
***  
  
Najbardziej w pamięci utkwił jej jedna razem spędzona noc. Jej brzuch był już całkiem spory. Za trzy miesiące będzie można przeprowadzić pierwsze testy DNA. Wciąż bardzo niedokładne, ale to wszystko, co mieli. Albert już zaczął mówić o dziecku jak o swoim. Chyba mu się wydawało, że go kocha. Chyba mu się wydawało, że kocha ją. Powtarzał jej to przy każdej okazji. Powinna się cieszyć. Czasem się więc cieszyła. Zawsze odpowiadała „ja ciebie też”. Nigdy nie myślała nawet, że to prawda.  
Spali wtedy razem, ona dotykała jego dłoni. Śniła o czymś przyjemnym i jasnym, choć nierozświetlonym światłem gwiazd. Nagle jednak sen, jakby bezprawnie (kiedy Albert był, nigdy nie śniła koszmarów), gwałtownie się zmienił. Stała przed szafą, obok niej stała młodsza (i szczuplejsza) wersja jej. Po chwili jednak dostrzegła, że tamta jest dużo bledsza, niż powinna być, nawet w takiej sytuacji. Jej twarz była wręcz trupio blada. Dostrzegła też, że włosy miały zły odcień – były niemal czerwone, a powinny w nich pojawiać się złote refleksy na tle ogólnego pomarańczu. Nie wiedziała, jak nazwać tę ją-nieją. Obserwowała więc tylko swoje-nieswoje reakcje. Widziała jak strzyga materializuje się przed NieZoją. Patrzyła, jak tamta mdleje i jak przychodzi Albert, żeby ją zabrać.  
Myślała już, że sen się skończy, ale stała tam wciąż, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły. W nich stał Edward, a za nim szła Kalina. Mężczyzna ubrany był w jakieś szmaty, był wychudły i brudny. Dziewczyna miała włosy w strąkach, podartą suknię, przez którą prześwitywało posiniaczone i pokrwawione ciało. Oboje stanęli przed prawdziwą Zoją i świdrowali ją wzrokiem.  
\- Patrz. – powiedziała Kalina jakby nieswoim głosem. – Co ze mnie zostało. – Uniosła rękę i szarpnęła sukienkę, której część natychmiast skruszyła się i opadła jak kurz na podłogę.  
\- Widzisz – wyszeptał Edward. – Te łachmany? To ty mnie tam zesłałaś.  
\- Wiesz, co ze mną zrobili? – spytała dziewczyna. – Zaciągnęli mnie na jakąś polanę i kolejno gwałcili, aż nie byłam się w stanie ruszyć. Kiedy im się znudziło i dotarło do nich to, co zrobili, przestraszyli się, że nie żyję. Wykopali dół, wrzucili mnie tam i zakopali.  
\- Rozumiesz… - przerwał jej mężczyzna. – Co to znaczy przeżywać całe zło tego świata przez cały czas? Nie wiesz. Ty masz luksus myślenia o kolorach – splunął, zupełnie jak za dawnych lat. – Nie wiesz! Ty masz luksus niemyślenia!  
\- Zakopali. Myśleli, że nie żyję. – Kalina uśmiechnęła się upiornie. – Ale ja żyłam. Niewiele, zaledwie godzinę. Na tyle starczyło mi powietrza i siły, żeby je wyciągać spomiędzy warstw gleby.  
\- Ty możesz sobie udawać, że nic się nie stało, a mnie zesłałaś tam, gdzie nie ma zapomnienia dla zła. Nie ma zapomnienia dla smutku. Jest tylko ciemność i powolny obłęd, który jest ukojeniem.  
\- Oczywiście umarłam – rzuciła niedbale dziewczyna, wciąż uśmiechając się strasznie. Kawałek policzka oderwał się i spadł na podłogę, po czym skruszył się i rozleciał w pył. – Nie było już sensu walczyć.  
\- I wiesz, kto do tego dopuścił? – powiedział Edward, jakby dopiero teraz słysząc to, o czym mówiła Kalina. – Wiesz?  
\- Ty. – odparła starsza siostra. – Ty, kochana Zoju. A wiesz, jak nazywa się osoby, które doprowadzają do śmierci inne?  
\- Mordercami – odpowiedział jej Edward. – Czyli jak nazwiemy Zoję? – spytał słodko.  
\- Morderczynią – odpowiedzieli oboje. Zoja dopiero teraz, we śnie, zauważyła, jacy oni są do siebie podobni. Te same uśmiechy, ten sam, szary, kolor oczu. Poczuła, że spada, że spada, że spada…  
Zoja usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła krzyczeć. Nie mogła przestać, musiała wyrzucić z siebie cały ten sen, inaczej zwariuje. Krzyczała i wbijała mocno paznokcie w uda. Wcale ich nie czuła, a potrzebowała poczuć, bo sobie je wyrwie, po co jej coś, czego nie ma?  
Dopiero dotknięcie ciepłej dłoni Alberta i jego cichy głos:  
\- Spokojnie, spokojnie… to tylko sen… już wszystko dobrze… - ale Zoja doskonale wiedziała, że to nie był tylko sen. To był aż sen, aż koszmar, dzięki któremu wszystko zrozumiała. Zabiła Kalinę, zabije też Edwarda. Jest morderczynią.  
\- Jak ty możesz mnie jeszcze dotykać?! – wybuchła nagle. – Zabiłam człowieka. A drugi przeze mnie umiera. Jak możesz traktować mnie jak… jak możesz mnie tak traktować?! Tak… dobrze?!  
\- Zoju… - Albert, zamiast jej coś tłumaczyć, po prostu ją przytulił. Dziewczyna na początku siedziała sztywno, ale po chwili się rozluźniła i też się w niego wtuliła.  
\- Dlaczego nie możesz być tutaj zawsze? – szepnęła. – Nie musiałabym zawsze…  
Ale Albert nie usłyszał. Czy może nie chciał usłyszeć?  
\- Idziemy spać? – spytał półgłosem. – Co? – Zoja kiwnęła głową i wyślizgnęła się z jego objęć. Wsunęła obolałe ciało pod kołdrę i skuliła się. Mężczyzna zgasił różdżką świece – kiedy je zapalił? Nie zauważyła. – i również się położył. Dalsza część nocy minęła już bez koszmarów.  
  
***  
  
Następnego dnia Albert wyjechał. Miał wrócić za trzy dni, czyli dwie noce spędzi sama. Ale nie zamartwiała się za bardzo na zapas. Brała po trochu eliksiru i ciągle spała. Kiedy się budziła, była zbyt otępiała, żeby cokolwiek zrobić sensownego. Kiedy spała, nie śniło jej się nic poza krótkimi urywkami wspomnień z dzieciństwa, z dwóch lat z Edwardem i Ósmego Nieba, czasem też pojawiało się coś związanego z Albertem. Nigdy jednak nie był to koszmar. Po eliksirze prawie nigdy nie śniły się jej koszmary. To głównie dlatego go brała – była pewna, że gdyby przestała, natychmiast przyśniłby się jej najgorszy koszmar życia. Bała się, że po takim koszmarze nie mogłaby więcej normalnie funkcjonować. To było dla niej najgorsze – groźba zwariowania. Za nic nie miała zamiaru do tego dopuścić. Musiała być silna. Musiała!  
Czasem jednak nie starczało jej na to sił. Czasami jednak myślała, że w sumie to i tak nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia, bo i tak nigdy w pełni nie wygra, że już jest na straconej pozycji.  
Zawsze, kiedy nachodziły ją takie myśli, kładła się na łóżku i wpatrywała się w sufit – czasem nawet kilka godzin – aż zasnęła albo coś się odkliknęło i przestała całkiem myśleć. Często po takich kilku godzinach otępienia nie pamiętała, dlaczego w nie popadła. Brała to za dobrą monetę. Mogła nie myśleć, co było prawdziwym błogosławieństwem.  
Drugiego dnia wyjazdu męża Zoja, stwierdziwszy, że tak być nie może, napisała do Katarzyny, czy chce się dzisiaj spotkać. Umówiły się na szóstą u Zoi. Miała więc prawie cały dzień na przygotowanie się. Nakazała skrzatowi przygotować posiłek i zakąski, a wcześniej nagrzać jej wody na kąpiel. Po jakiejś godzinie była już wyszykowana, wymyta i pachnąca. Nie ubierała się jeszcze w to, co sobie wczoraj wyciągnęła z szafy jako najładniejsze wygodne ubrania. Włożyła te najgorsze wygodne i usiadła na łóżku, próbując przegonić strach. Zaczęła niby-medytować, żeby się uspokoić, ale niewiele to pomagało. Znów zaczynała czuć się jak w klatce, która się coraz bardziej zaciska, zaciska i zaciska… mimowolnie skuliła się lekko i zamknęła oczu. Wyobraziła sobie, jak bardzo jest mała, malutka, kurczy się, kurczy i na końcu znika. Że ciemność dookoła niej naciska na nią, naciska, aż jej ciało w końcu ulega i zaczyna się zmniejszać, zmniejszać aż staje się malutkie jak skrzata, aż staje się jak skrzacie dziecko, aż staje się jak malutka laleczka, mniejsze, mucha, obłoczek kurzu, ziarenko kurzu, ziarenko, najmniejszy pyłek kwiatowy, pyłek ze skrzydeł najmniejszego motyla i wreszcie – długo oczekiwane nic. Nie wiedziała, czy to mądre, tak chcieć zniknąć, jakby wcale jej nie było. Jakby nigdy się nie urodziła i nie doprowadziła do takich okropieństw. Gdyby jej nie było, Kalina poszłaby z Aloszą, a ten by ją uratował. Albo z mamą – bo mama nie złamałaby wtedy nogi – poszłyby, a mama pokazałaby różdżkę albo pokazała im parę co śmieszniejszych zaklęć. Na przykład zmieniłaby ich świnie z uszami niedźwiedzia. Albo świnie bez jednej nogi z motylimi skrzydłami. Albo żyrafę z patykiem zamiast szyi. Mama by uratowała Kalinę, która śmiałaby się z tych durnych chłopaków. Śmiałaby się i szyderczo, i z ulgą, śmiałyby się aż wyśmiałyby całą ulgę, że Zoja nie żyje, że Zoja nie zabiła Kaliny.  
Gdyby jej nie było, Edward nie przyszedłby i by jej tego nie zrobił. Gdyby jej nie było, Edward by nie był taki zły, gdyby nie ona, on byłby spokojny i dobry, i najlepszy. Gdyby jej nie było, mogłaby spokojnie stwierdzić, że wszystko, co ona robi jest dobre, bo tam, w niebycie, wszystko jest dobre. Mogłaby umrzeć zaraz po urodzeniu, jej to nie obchodziło. Mogła nigdy się nie narodzić, mogła umrzeć jeszcze zanim mama by zauważyła, że ona jest. Najlepiej, żeby jej mama w ogóle nie zauważyła, że ona jest. Żeby się nie martwiła i nie myślała, jakie to dziecko mogłoby być.  
 _Mamo, nie myśl, jaka mogłabym być. Spójrz na mnie. Zobacz, ile krzywdy przyniosłam tobie i wszystkim? Zobacz, jak bardzo nie umiem żyć, jak bardzo głupia jestem. Zobacz, jak płaczę po nocach, jak ćpam po wieczorach, jak chodzę zygzakiem i nie wiem, gdzie sufit, gdzie podłoga, gdzie prawo, gdzie lewo, jak śmieję się niemal obłąkańczo, gdy Albert jest w pobliżu i patrzę się w ścianę, gdy go nie ma. Mamo, nie myśl, jaka mogłabym być, bo byłabym właśnie taka…_ Mogłaby tak mówić do niej w niebycie, mogłaby tak, do diabła, do niej mówić. Mama zaprzeczałaby, a tak naprawdę uśmiechałaby się radośnie, nie do niej, ale z ulgą, że jednak jej nie urodziła. A Kalina by do nich dołączyła dopiero dużo później, dużo później i przeżyłaby całe życie, całe długie życie, poznałaby pięknego chłopca i mieliby piękne dzieci i byliby szczęśliwi, tak bardzo szczęśliwi, że Zoja nie żyje, że Zoi nie ma, że mogą sobie spokojnie odetchnąć i spojrzeń na siebie z uśmiechem, że żyją w świecie bez Zoi, że żyją świecie niezniszczonym przez Zoję.  
Gdyby jej nie było, wszyscy mogliby oddychać i płakać, i śmiać się, i żyć, i bić sercami, i uderzać sercami, i wszystko sercami, które biłyby, biłyby, biłyby cały, cały czas.  
Gdyby jej nie było, Albert nie musiałby mieć dziewczyny o włosach jak jego matka. Nie musiałby się o to bać. Nie musiałby jej trzymać w swoim domu. Nie musiałby się o nią martwić. Byłby na pewno dużo szczęśliwszy. Wszyscy byliby szczęśliwsi.  
A dziecko? Lepiej byłoby się dla niego nie urodzić niż urodzić się z gwałtu.  
  
***  
  
Od około piątej zaczęła się bardzo denerwować. Przebrała się już w wybrane uprzednio rzeczy jakiś kwadrans po. Wpół do skropiła się jeszcze perfumami. Za piętnaście zaczęła czyścić blat i zawołała do skrzata, żeby się przygotował. Wreszcie pięć po szóstej (Zoja od pięciu minut siedziała jak na szpilkach, a w każdym razie jeszcze bardziej) rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Zoja podbiegła do nich i otworzyła z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy. Uniosła jak najwyżej kąciki ust i zmrużyła oczy, więc powinno być dobrze. I chyba było, o kobieta odwzajemniła gest. Zoja wpuściła ją do środka i poprowadziła do salonu. Tam usiadły na jasnozielonych kanapach i skrzat przyniósł kawę dla Katarzyny i herbatę dla Zoi.  
\- O, to jest taka, jaką lubię! – zawołała kobieta. – Skąd wiedziałaś?  
\- Znam cię nie od dziś – odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna. – Co słychać? – spytała.  
\- A, żyje się jakoś. Doszły do nas trzy nowe dziewczyny. Totalne beztalencia, jeśli chodzi o eliksiry. – upiła trochę kawy z kubka. – Jedna z zaklęć jest całkiem dobra, pozostałe takie średnie. Nie wiem, gdzie ten Albert je znalazł – prychnęła. – Podobno nie na ulicy. Podobno skończyły Hogwart i zdały SUM-a z Eliksirów na P, co pozwoliło im zdać OWUTEM-y na Z, co samo w sobie jest dobrym wynikiem, ale kurczę – beztalencia takie, że nie wiem, czy to niesfałszowane. Chociaż może ja jestem zbyt wymagająca. – westchnęła. – Ciebie to aż przyjemnie było uczyć. Wszystko łapałaś w chwilę. A one… - pokręciła głową. – A ty? Jak się trzymasz? Jak Albert?  
\- Dobrze… - odparła Zoja. – Chociaż strasznie nie lubię, jak on wyjeżdża i mnie tu zostawia, okropnie mnie to rozstraja. Ale nie chcę i nie mogę go prosić, żeby zostawił dla mnie pracę. – _Zwłaszcza, że wkrótce okaże się, że go okłamałam_ , pomyślała, _On mi tego nigdy nie wybaczy_. – No i – upiła herbaty. – Wszystko jakoś się kręci. A dziecko dobrze, niedawno zaczęło mnie kopać! – uśmiechnęła się. – No i jakoś żyję.  
\- Bierzesz eliksir? – uśmiech spełzł z twarzy dziewczyny. – Wiesz, że to niebezpieczne! – oburzyła się Katarzyna. – Tyle razy ci powtarzałam…  
\- Czytałam o nim – skłamała Zoja. – Pisało tam…  
\- Było napisane – poprawiła ja automatycznie kobieta. – Przepraszam, mów dalej.  
\- _Było napisane_ , że to działa tylko na układ nerwowy. To znaczy, na mózg. Więc dziecku nie szkodzi – kłamała. – Bo nie działa na ciało, jak inne narkotyki, tylko na głowę. Więc dziecku nic nie jest – uśmiechnęła się z wysiłkiem. – I nic nie będzie.  
\- Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony – powiedziała Katarzyna nieprzekonana. – Powinnaś być ostrożniejsza.  
\- Wiem… - westchnęła Zoja. – Ale te koszmary mnie wykończały, jak nie brałam. Kiedy Alberta nie ma, nie ma innej możliwości, po prostu muszę brać, bo wariuję. Uwierz mi, naprawdę wariuję. – powiedziała, widząc powątpiewające spojrzenie kobiety. – Nie widziałaś mnie wczoraj.  
\- No dobra – ustąpiła Kate. – Nie widziałam cię wczoraj. – przez chwilę siedziały w ciszy.  
\- Co tam u dziewczyn? Pozdrów Mary, póki pamiętam. – kobieta skinęła głową.  
\- A, jakoś się toczy. Nic specjalnego się nie dzieje, muszę powiedzieć. Jakoś tak się żyje. Ale za to plotki o polityce nie napawają optymizmem.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytała Zoja. – Nie czytam gazet od dwóch lat, nic nie wiem.  
\- Podobno powstaje nowy Grindelwald. – dziewczyna załamana ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – To tylko pogłoski, ale coś czuję – napiła się stygnącej już kawy i odstawiła kubek na stolik. – Że trzeba będzie szykować się na wojnę.  
\- Nie przeżyję kolejnej wojny. – powiedziała spokojnie Zoja. – Nie ma takiej możliwości. – Katarzyna położyła jej pocieszająco rękę na ramieniu. Dłoń emanowała dziwnym ciepłem. Dziewczynie od razu zrobiło się lepiej.  
\- Przeżyjesz. Dasz radę. Urodzisz i wychowasz to dziecko. Będziesz żyć z Albertem. Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Ukrainka uśmiechnęła się nieco histerycznie i prawie się roześmiała.  
\- Nie… - odpowiedziała. – Nic nie będzie dobrze. – kobieta pokręciła głową. Nie chciała się z nią kłócić. – Coś jeszcze wiadomo? Jakieś konkrety?  
\- Poza tym, co ci mówiłam odnośnie Amortensji i to, co jest ogólnie wiadome, czyli te rzezie mugoli w północnej Szkocji i tak dalej, to raczej niewiele. Zebrał wcale ładną grupkę. Bellatrix Lestrange, Malfoyowie, Dołohow, Antonin oczywiście… to ci najbardziej znani. Resztę średnio kojarzę z nazwiska. Jakieś Avery, Macnair, Mulciber… takie jakieś, w ogóle nie kojarzę. Na ten moment wszyscy ze Slytherinu.  
\- Biedne dzieciaki… - westchnęła Zoja. Katarzyna spojrzała na nią dziwnie.  
\- Jesteś od nich niewiele starsza. – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- I tak. Żal mi ich. Nie wiedzą, w co się pakują.  
\- Niektórzy z nich nie mają wyboru. – zauważyła Kate.  
\- Lepiej by wyszli, gdyby się zbuntowali i stanęli po stronie Dumbledore’a – bo on znowu będzie przywódcą jasnej strony, nie? – niż tak… tak się poddać. Wiem, niektórzy pewnie uważają, że to zaszczyt i w ogóle.  
\- Zostali tak wychowani.  
\- Wiem, nie oskarżam ich. – powiedziała Zoey. – Różnie się dzieje w życiu. – westchnęła. – Czasem bardzo różnie. – uśmiechnęła się nagle. – Ale i tak mają dużo szczęścia. Mają wybór – dodała, widząc zdezorientowaną minę Katarzyny. – Zawsze _mogą_ stanąć po stronie dobra. Albo zła, co wydaje się być bardziej atrakcyjne. – skrzywiła się. – A pomyśl sobie – co z takimi Gryfonami. Jeśli zdradzą to jest wielkie halo, gorszy niż Śmierciożerca, Voldemort i Grindelwald razem wzięci. A przecież to jeszcze dzieci. Siedemnastolatkowie mają być mądrzejsi niż ich rówieśnicy, bo urodzili się w ciekawych czasach? – prychnęła. – Do diabła, brzmię jak jakaś stara zrzęda. – Katarzyna zaśmiała się.  
\- Trochę. – przyznała. – Ale w sumie to się z tobą zgadzam.  
\- Serio? – kobieta kiwnęła głową.  
\- Serio.  
\- No i teraz przychodzi taki Lordzik Voldemordzik – powiedziała Zoja po chwili ciszy. – I kolejne dzieciaki pójdą na wojnę. – znów trochę milczały. – Dobra, zmieńmy temat, bo mi się smutno robi. Co u ciebie? Jak żyjesz ostatnio?  
\- Postanowiłam zrobić oficjalnie mistrzowstwo z Eliksirów. – pochwaliła się kobieta. – Za kilka tygodni muszę oddać projekt.  
\- Ambitnie – uśmiechnęła się Zoja.  
\- No… - przyznała Katarzyna. – Robię eliksir pozwalający szybko zaleczyć wewnętrzne obrażenia mechaniczne.  
\- Brzmi ciekawie – powiedziała dziewczyna.  
\- Prawda? – ucieszyła się kobieta. – Jestem na etapie prób i błędów. Testuję na szczurach, oczywiście.  
\- Jak O’Connor. – zauważyła Zoja.  
\- Jak wszyscy – wzruszyła ramionami Katarzyna. Siedziały jeszcze przez chwilkę. – Wiesz co, ja się będę zbierać. Nie próbowałam jeszcze dodać do tego oczu traszki, a chyba mogą pomóc…  
\- No to leć – powiedziała z uśmiechem dziewczyna. – Albert wraca jutro, nie będę przecież umierać z samotności. Kobieta także się uśmiechnęła i wyszła, mamrocząc coś do siebie, prawdopodobnie o swoim cennym projekcie. Zoja wywróciła oczami. Odetchnęła głośno. Poczuła się nieco lepiej, ale wciąż miała wrażenie, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Spojrzała na ściany. Były w kolorze kości. Znów. Zaczęła nieco szybciej oddychać, kręciło jej się w głowie. Szybko, póki jeszcze mogła, wstała i przebiegła korytarzem do sypialni. Otworzyła szafkę i wyciągnęła z szafki fiolkę z eliksirem. Zdążyła jeszcze zarejestrować złość na widok zieleni, ale zignorowała ją i wypiła całą zawartość. _Będę musiała poprosić Katarzynę o jeszcze…_ przemknęło jej przez głowę i zasnęła.  
Czytała kiedyś o tym eliksirze, który regularnie zażywała. Niektórzy mówili na niego Fioletowa Śmierć, tak podobno był silny. Ale Zoja szczerze w to wątpiła. Przecież zażywała go od prawie czterech lat, a jakoś nigdy nawet nie poczuła, że źle się czuje. Gorzej czuła się, gdy go nie zażywała, więc chyba wszystko było w porządku.  
Legenda mówiła, że eliksir ten został stworzony przez elfy (skąd się tam wzięły elfy? – nie wiedziała) specjalnie dla Merlina, kiedy dręczyły go uporczywe koszmary. Podobno zniknęły jak za dotknięciem różdżki (w to Zoja była gotowa uwierzyć). Ci, którzy nazywali go Fioletową Śmiercią, uważali, że po raz pierwszy uważony został czarno magicznie (w skrajnych przypadkach przepis podawał twórcy szatan lub diabeł podczas snu albo w zamian za duszę). Dziewczyna zawsze miała ochotę się śmiać, kiedy ktoś mówił jej, że przez zażywanie „tego świństwa” jednoznacznie oddaje swoją duszę diabłu i będzie potępiona. Po pierwsze, nie wierzyła, że _ktokolwiek_ mógłby być potępiony (bo niby przez kogo? Przez wszechwiedzących ludzi, których zawsze wszędzie jest pełno?), a poza tym, za co – za ratowanie własnego zdrowia psychicznego w nieco kontrowersyjny, ale _skuteczny_ sposób? Zoja nie wierzyła, że Bóg – jakikolwiek by nie był – potępiłby ją tylko za to, że próbowała nie zwariować do końca. Odpychała od siebie złe wspomnienia i to działało, ale wciąż była zmęczona. Podołała tak długiej rozmowie z Katarzyną tylko dlatego, że tej nocy spała nieco dłużej, a poza tym była nieźle zestresowana i jechała na adrenalinie, która prysła jak bańka mydlana, kiedy kobieta wyszła. Zoja średnio rozumiała tę mechanikę, ale zauważyła, że kiedy jest sama, nagle wszystko staje się takie duże i straszne, i dlatego próbowała jak najmniej przebywać sama. To było jedyne wyjście.  
  
***  
  
Czasami wręcz przerażało to ją, jak bardzo stała się zależna od tej głupiej fiolki z głupim szaro-fioletowym płynem, ale od samego początku wiedziała, że tak będzie. Gdyby nie narkotyk, pewnie leżałaby, patrząc się w sufit i nie byłaby w stanie nawet podnieść ręki z jedzeniem do ust. Owszem, skrzat robił codziennie śniadanie, obiad i kolację, i to by się nie zmieniło, ale co z tego, jeśli nie byłaby w stanie tego nawet zjeść?  
 _Albert wrócił_ , pomyślała, słysząc pukanie do drzwi. Ale nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Po chwili usłyszała, jak mężczyzna otwiera sobie kluczem. Postanowiła udawać, że śpi i zamknęła oczy.  
\- Jak tam, kochanie? – spytał, wchodząc do pokoju. Od jakiegoś czasu nazywał ją „kochaniem” przy każdej okazji, a czasem nawet bez okazji. Zoja nie miała pojęcia, jak to interpretować, więc przezornie to ignorowała. Westchnął, wskazał na nią różdżką i powiedział: - _Córo_. – _Skąd wiedział…?_. Zrozumiała, że jest zobligowania do odpowiedzi.  
\- W porządku – wychrypiała. – Katarzyna wpadła pogadać. Będzie robiła mistrzowstwo z Eliksirów.  
\- Wiem, mówiła mi – odparł mężczyzna. – A jak dziecko?  
\- Dobrze – Zoja wykrzywiła wargi w imitacji uśmiechu, który wyszedł jej nawet całkiem nieźle. – Trochę kopie momentami, ale to normalne.  
\- Wiem, czytałem trochę o tym – powiedział Albert, gładząc ją po policzku.  
\- Naprawdę? – spytała Zoja zdziwiona.  
\- No, czytałem tę książkę, jak jej tam było… „Mieć dziecko…” – Zoja zamarła. Czy dotarł do rozdziału o sprawdzaniu ojcostwa?! Odetchnęła cicho, gdy przypomniała sobie, że napisano tam, że płeć i ojcostwo dziecka można sprawdzić dopiero po urodzeniu, a i tak jest możliwe, że będą błędy.  
\- „…czy go nie mieć. Oto jest pytanie”? – podpowiedziała dziewczyna.  
\- Właśnie. – powiedział Albert. – Dokładnie tę. I tam było napisane, że kopanie to normalna rzecz. Między innymi, oczywiście. – dodał, widząc jej nieco rozbawioną minę. – A ty niby skąd wiedziałaś?  
\- Moja mama wszystko mi powiedziała, zanim wyjechała. – wyznała Zoja. – Zanim wyjechała do Polski i… - mężczyzna machnął ręką, żeby ominęła drażliwy fragment. – Zanim wyjechała do Polski. Powiedziała mi, jak rozpoznać ciążę bez użycia czarów i ostrzegła, że jeśli będę w ciąży z czarodziejem, to mugolski lekarz może jej nawet nie zauważyć, tak samo mugolskie testy. Że to jest swoista magia obronna dziecka. Czy coś tam.  
\- Jak rozpoznaje się ciążę bez zaklęć? – spytał zaintrygowany Albert.  
\- Przede wszystkim zatrzymanie miesiączki, czasami dziwne wahnięcia magii, w obie strony… dosyć częstym symptomem są poranne mdłości, ale to zależy od kobiety i od ciąży, w ogóle.  
\- Ciekawe – skomentował. – Nigdy o tym nie myślałem.  
\- Myślę, że to raczej kobieta pierwsze powinna wiedzieć, że jest w ciąży, niż facet – zauważyła Zoja. – Nawet ojciec dziecka. – dodała.  
\- No wiem – zaśmiał się Albert. – Ale taka wiedza się przydaje, nie? Czasami dziewczyna chce przed facetem ukryć, to w sumie zawsze lepiej wiedzieć…  
\- Jeśli dziewczyna chce ukryć ciążę, to ją ukryje – zapewniła do Zoja. – W pierwszych miesiącach jest to wręcz banalnie proste. Nie masz brzucha ani nic, mdłości łatwo zatuszować, po prostu często chodzić do toalety i myć zęby i tak dalej… Dobra, zmieńmy temat – zaśmiała się. – Jak tam w pracy? Czym ty się w ogóle zajmujesz? Nigdy jakoś nie miałam okazji się spytać.  
\- Ogólnie, znajduję dziewczyny chętne do pracy w Ósmym Niebie… muszę zmienić tę nazwę, jest beznadziejna… i jakoś tak. Rzadko poznaję tę dziewczynę i zajmuję się nią osobiście. Ale rude są zawsze najlepsze. - mruknął do niej – Więc się tobą zająłem.  
\- Tylko dlatego? – parsknęła Zoja. – To nie brzmi zbyt romantycznie, wiesz? Co my powiemy naszemu dziecku? – _Naszemu, tia_ – „Tata znalazł mamę na ulicy, wiesz, słonko? Mama była pod wpływem narkotyków, a ponieważ tata prowadził burdel, wiesz, a mama była ruda, to stwierdził, że się nada. A potem mama zaszła z nim w ciążę, a troszkę wcześniej się w sobie zakochali. A potem pojawiłeś się ty”. Miło brzmi, co? – Albert zaśmiał się.  
\- Co zrobić. Zawsze mamy te kilka lat na wymyślenie czegoś bardziej romantycznego.  
\- Mam okłamywać własne dziecko? – zawołała z udawanym oburzeniem. – Ale powiedz mi, jak to wszystko działa? Łazisz po ulicy i się pytasz dziewczyn, czy chcą u ciebie pracować?  
\- Nie – odparł Albert. – To była wyjątkowa sytuacja. Widzisz, na świecie istnieje niezliczona ilość burdeli i często zdarza się, że jedni właściciele mają u drugich długi. I przychodzi taki jeden z drugim… - Zoja poczuła, jak powieki zaczynają jej ciążyć. – I ten, który mu jest winien na przykład nie ma pieniędzy, ale ma dużo ładnych dziewczyn, ten drugi wybiera te, które mu się najbardziej podobają… - meżczyzna urwał, widząc, że jego żona już śpi. Westchnął ciężko i otulił ją kołdrą. Po czym sam się koło niej położył. Tej nocy Zoja prawie w ogóle nie miała koszmarów. Pomyślał, że może jest już jakiś progres i z tą myślą zasnął.  
  
***  
  
Tym razem Albert był w domu aż przez tydzień. Zoja z każdym dniem coraz pełniej spała i była mniej zmęczona. Zaczęła wstawać rano i kłaść się wieczorem, a nie tak, jak do tej pory – spała w nocy, a ponad połowę dnia spędzała leżąc na łóżku albo łażąc bez sensu po domu. Tym razem czytała książkę do eliksirów, siedząc w salonie na sofie albo drzemała na łóżku w sypialni. Wciąż jednak spała bardzo dużo i była bardzo zmęczona. Potrafiła wstać rano, zjeść śniadanie, spać do obiadu i od obiadu do kolacji. Rzadko zdarzało się, żeby prowadzili dłuższą rozmowę, podczas której Zoja by nie zasnęła albo przynajmniej wciąż nie ziewała. Zdarzało się jej nawet zażywać eliksir w ciągu dnia, co pozwalało jej spokojnie zasnąć i spać przez kilka godzin jak zabita. Albert trochę się martwił, czy to normalne, bo nic takiego w książce nie było, ale Zoja uspokoiła go, mówiąc, że to od ciąży i że tak się zdarza. Że co prawda, nie jest to normalne, ale niegroźne i nie, nie trzeba jechać do Munga. _Jeszcze Munga by brakowało_ , przemknęło jej przez głowę. _Ciekawe, co by powiedzieli na mój tryb życia i stan psychiczny. Wysłaliby mnie na oddział bez badania, jak tylko zaczęliby ze mną rozmawiać_.  
Albert nie dociekał, wyraźnie uspokojony. Zoja dziękowała wszystkiemu, co mogło na to wpłynąć za jego totalną ignorancję w kwestii magomedycyny. Była wręcz błogosławiona. Przed kimś bardziej doświadczonym albo wyedukowanym by nie ukryłaby niczego. Nie umiała jakoś specjalnie dobrze kłamać. Starała się jednak dobierać słowa tak, by brzmiały wiarygodnie i liczyła, że to wystarczy, jeśli mocno się postara. Przy Albercie nie było problemu, ale chociażby jej mama albo Katarzyna prawie zawsze wiedziały, kiedy kłamała. Na szczęście tylko prawie. Mary też zazwyczaj potrafiła ją przejrzeć. Trochę ją to irytowało, ale cóż zrobić.  
  
***  
  
Trzeciego dnia pobytu Albert wmusił w Zoję Eliksir Słodkiego Snu, wskutek czego przespała prawie dwa dni. Obudziła się – o dziwo – wyspana i bez bólu głowy. Najwyraźniej to właśnie było to, czego potrzebowała. Mężczyzna kazał jej się przyszykować na wyjście, ale nie chciał powiedzieć, gdzie się wybierają. Po chwili jednak zmienił plany i oświadczył, że będą mieli gości, na co Zoja uniosła brwi, ale posłusznie zaczęła się zbierać.  
Akurat skończyła rozczesywać i suszyć włosy, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Albert poszedł otworzyć, a Zoja kazała skrzatu zanieść napoje i przekąski do salonu, a sama poszła przywitać gościa. Zamrugała nagle, kiedy podeszła do niskiej, rudowłosej kobiety, stojącej w drzwiach.  
\- Ana…? – wydukała, a na jej twarzy pojawił się głupawy uśmiech. – To naprawdę ty? – rzuciły się sobie w ramiona.  
\- Chodźmy do salonu – powiedziała Zoja. Poprowadziła siostrę do salonu, gdzie czekał na nie już podwieczorek.  
\- Ja wychodzę – powiedział Albert, a żona spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością. – Wrócę za kilka godzin. Baw się dobrze. – pocałował ją w usta i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz.  
\- Widzę, że spodziewasz się dziecka – powiedziała Ana z uśmiechem. – Jak idzie ciąża?  
\- Dobrze… - powiedziała Zoja nagle posmutniała.  
\- Coś się stało? – spytała siostra zaniepokojona. – Wszystko w porządku? – Zoey milczała, skubiąc rękaw bluzki. – Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że…  
\- Albert nie jest ojcem dziecka – przerwała jej dziewczyna. – Nie jest i od początku to wiedziałam.  
\- O rany… - Ana była widocznie zmartwiona. – A co z ojcem dziecka? Nie żyje? Nie chce go? Dziecka, w sensie.  
\- To nie tak… - powiedziała Zoja, próbując zebrać myśli. – Chodzi o to, że ja byłam prostytutką przez dwa lata, wiesz. – Ana kiwnęła głową, widocznie Albert jej mówił. – Ale wcześniej przez dwa lata, jak mama pojechała do Polski, mieszkałam z takim chłopakiem, najpierw przyjacielem – bo byłam z jeszcze innym, ale mnie rzucił, bo brałam…  
\- Teraz już nie bierzesz, prawda? – spytała Ana.  
\- Biorę – powiedziała Zoja, patrząc w bok. Siostra spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem.  
\- No wiesz…  
\- Nie umiem inaczej. – westchnęła dziewczyna. – W każdym razie, rzucił mnie, a ja po jakimś czasie zeszłam się z Edwardem. Tym, u którego mieszkałam. – wyjaśniła, widząc zdezorientowane spojrzenie Any. – Zeszliśmy się i byliśmy razem rok.  
\- Ale…? – spytała domyślnie siostra.  
\- Ale to nie był dobry pomysł – powiedziała niezręcznie Zoja. – Okazał się dosyć… specyficznym człowiekiem. Potrafił przyjść do domu, wrzeszcząc, że go zdradzam, rozbić kilka naczyń niemal albo nawet mnie raniąc, a rano nic nie pamiętać. I to nie tak, że przychodził pijany. – dodała. – Bo to bym jeszcze zrozumiała. W sensie, to by było w jakiś sposób sensowne. A tak… - Ana pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. – Zupełnie bez powodu. Nawet jak praktycznie nie wychodziłam z domu, on i tak to robił. Nie codziennie, oczywiście, ale bardzo często mu się to zdarzało, a ja byłam coraz bardziej przerażona, że kiedyś stanie się coś strasznego. W końcu któregoś dnia nie wytrzymałam i wybiegłam z domu, kiedy zaczął we mnie rzucać talerzami. Byłam akurat na głodzie i miałam mocno ograniczoną percepcję, więc szybko się zgubiłam. Słabłam coraz bardziej i już leżałam pod ścianą, kiedy znalazł mnie Albert. On mnie zabrał do domu i dał warunki: będę dla niego pracować jako prostytutka, a on będzie mi codziennie, przez następnych pięć lat, dawał eliksir co rano. Oczywiście bardzo się ucieszyłam i tak dalej. Podszkoliłam się trochę, a potem zaczęłam mieć klientów i tak się to toczyło. Ale pewnego dnia przyszedł do mnie Edward. Znalazł mnie, bo na Nokturnie miał wielu narkomanów, których był dealerem. Przyszedł i był w jednym z tych swoich nastrojów. Zaczął mnie bić i gwałcił mnie. – Ana wstrzymała oddech. Zoja nie zwróciła na to uwagi i mówiła dalej monotonnym, beznamiętnym głosem, wpatrując się w ścianę. – Trzy razy, w każdym razie te trzy razy pamiętam. Bił mnie około godziny. Może dłużej, zemdlałam potem, ale udało się mnie wyleczyć, bo mieliśmy na miejscu nieoficjalną mistrzynię eliksirów, moją przyjaciółkę. Więc mnie jakoś poskładali do kupy, brałam codziennie i udawałam, że wszystko jest w porządku. Po jakimś czasie wróciłam do pracy. W pewnym momencie okazało się, że jestem w ciąży. A następnego dnia przyszedł do mnie Albert. Zaczął od jakiejś gadki szmatki, żebyśmy zrobili to, jakby to był pierwszy raz, a ja wtedy zobaczyłam okazję. Nie potrafiłam usunąć dziecka – dodała wyjaśniającym tonem. – Myślałam o tym, oczywiście, niemalże podjęłam decyzję o aborcji, ale na szczęście przyszedł Albert. No i po paru dniach nadarzyła się okazja, żeby powiadomić go o „dobrej nowinie” – prychnęła. – Cóż, uwierzył. I od razu mi się oświadczył. Powiedział, że planował to zrobić trochę później, ale… Cóż. Po miesiącu wzięliśmy ślub i w ramach wesela poszliśmy we dwójkę na lody. Zamieszkaliśmy razem i jakoś szło. Jakoś idzie – poprawiła się. – Chociaż, kiedy Alberta nie ma w domu, czuję się w nim dużo gorzej.  
\- To znaczy? – spytała wyraźnie zainteresowana Ana.  
\- Boję się. – powiedziała Zoja, wykręcając palce. – To znaczy, wiesz, mam tak dziwnie. Boję się na przykład, że te ściany mają kolor kości, moich kości, które za niedługo będą leżeć pod ziemią. Albo czuję czystą nienawiść do zielonego. Któregoś dnia włożyłam zieloną bluzkę i nagle zaczęło mi się wydawać, że ona wżyna mi się w ciało, że się pali. Zaczęłam krzyczeć i płakać, i w końcu ona naprawdę się zapaliła, od moich emocji. – Zoja wzdrygnęła się. – Na szczęście Albert szybko przybiegł i oblał mnie _Aquamenti_ , bo by się mogło źle skończyć.  
\- Okropne – powiedziała Ana, patrząc na nią z lekkim przestrachem. – Myślę, że powinnaś iść do lekarza. Tego od głowy. Nie mówię, że jesteś wariatką, ale… to nie wygląda jakoś normalnie, wiesz?  
\- Wiem. – odparła Zoja. – A co u ciebie? Jak z mężem? Masz dzieci?  
\- Rozwiedliśmy się – powiedziała Ana smutno.  
\- Oj, przepraszam. – stropiła się dziewczyna.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi. Nie, nie mamy dzieci. Wydaje mi się, że byłam w ciąży, ale je straciłam. Chociaż może to było zwykłe zatrzymanie miesiączki, bo innych symptomów nie miałam. Więc w sumie może nic nie było…  
\- Ale?  
\- Ale myślę, że było. Wiesz, mam takie przeczucie. – Zoja pocieszająco dotknęła jej ramienia. – Ale to i tak nic przy… tym, co ci się stało…  
\- Nie porównuj – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Tu nie ma porównania, każda z tych rzeczy jest równie straszna.  
\- Masz rację. – powiedziała Ana. – Wiesz, strasznie się zmieniłaś, odkąd cię ostatnio widziałam.  
\- Nic dziwnego. Minęło chyba z sześć lat…  
\- Tak, coś takiego. Nigdy nie chciało mi się liczyć – uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny. – Chyba twój mąż wrócił. – powiedziała, patrząc na dziewczynę.  
Rzeczywiście, po chwili do salonu przyszedł Albert.  
\- To ja się będę zbierać – powiedziała Ana. Wstała i spojrzała z uśmiechem na męża siostry. Zoja aż spięła się cała. Nagle przestraszyła się, że kobieta wygada jej _małą_ tajemnicę. Zacisnęła ręce w pięści, wbijając paznokcie w dłonie.  
\- To do widzenia – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna.  
\- Do widzenia – odpowiedziała Ana i wyszła. Zoja z ulgi aż zaczęła się śmiać.  
\- Czemu się śmiejesz? – spytał Albert.  
\- A tak jakoś – powiedziała Zoja, wzruszając ramionami. – Bez powodu.  
\- Jak się czujesz, tak w ogóle?  
\- W porządku – odparła dziewczyna, wstając. – Ale jestem okropnie zmęczona, pójdę już spać.  
\- Ciągle śpisz – zauważył, przeczesując palcami włosy.  
\- Wiem. – westchnęła Zoja. – Mówiłam ci to, zdarza się. Wyszła z salonu i przeszła do sypialni. Zanim Albert przyszedł, szybko wypiła eliksir i poszła spać.  
  
***


	5. Jawyszcze

 

 

Następnego dnia Albert wyjechał, ale Zoja średnio to zauważyła. To znaczy, zauważyła, ale zanim dotarł do niej ten fakt, wpadła w straszne otępienie i nie potrafiła nawet zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Ba, nie próbowała. Po prostu położyła się na łóżku i znów wpatrywała się bezmyślnie w sufit. Nie myślała nic, jak zwykle zresztą w takiej sytuacji. Patrzyła tylko na biały, popękany sufit i nawet obca była jej myśl o ranach. Leżała w zielonej pościeli i nawet nie czuła złości, a tym bardziej nienawiści. Wpadła w pułapkę niemyślenia i uwolniła się zarazem od tego przymusu. Był to prawdziwy luksus w jej sytuacji – nie myśleć o niczym choćby przez kilka godzin. Zawsze to kilka godzin było swego rodzaju odpoczynkiem, odetchnięciem od wszechogarniającej rzeczywistości.  
Nienawidziła siebie i tego, co robiła Albertowi bardziej niż ktokolwiek mógłby sobie wyobrazić. Powinna była usunąć to dziecko na samym początku, mogłaby dalej pracować i tak dalej, z Edwardem w Azkabanie wszystko byłoby tak jak dawniej, bez problemu. Mogłaby brać eliksir spokojnie na noc, a w dzień uczyć się albo pracować, zależnie od dnia. A teraz? Była uwięziona w domu człowieka, który myślał, że jest ojcem dziecka. Była zamknięta jak w klatce, nie wychodziła praktycznie wcale. W ciągu czterech miesięcy odwiedziły ją dwie osoby. Dwie! Co prawda za dwa dni przychodziła Mary, ale mimo to Zoja czuła się coraz bardziej samotna, zwłaszcza, że Albert znikał coraz częściej i na coraz dłużej, a ją tu zostawiał na pastwę samej siebie.  
Zbliżał się termin, kiedy mogła sprawdzić wreszcie płeć dziecka. Szczerze mówiąc, ostatnio nie poświęcała nawet jednej myśli ciąży i dziecku. Tylko kiedy myślała o terminie porodu jako o dniu katastrofy albo o umówionej wizycie u magoginekologa, gdzie miała sprawdzić stan i płeć dziecka. Miało to być szóstego lipca o szesnastej. Dziś był pierwszy lipca. Musiała do wizyty nic nie brać, obiecała to sobie. Kazała Albertowi przy niej siedzieć cały czas, nie przemęczać jej, ale nie pozwalać jej ciągle spać. Zrobił to, choć niechętnie – uważał, że powinna wypoczywać jak najwięcej, ale uznał, że pewnie dziewczyna wie lepiej. Zoja próbowała ustabilizować organizm i zaczęła lepiej sypiać w nocy, a mniej w dzień. Na początku nie mogła się obyć bez małej drzemki po obiedzie, ale później było coraz lepiej. Wstawała rano i kładła się wieczorem, spała bez przerw, czasem po dziesięć, dwanaście godzin i powoli wstawała na nogi. Przynajmniej fizycznie. Zaczęła się codziennie kąpać i co drugi dzień myła włosy. To była duża odmiana. Zoja nie wiedziała, skąd nagle wzięła się w niej nagle taka wola życia – bo inaczej trudno było jej to nazwać. Zawsze z dołka wyciągał ją ktoś. Raz mama, dwa razy Edward, raz Albert, choć nieświadomie. Wtedy, kiedy uciekła od Edwarda – oferując jej pracę i miejsce zamieszkania nadał jej życiu rytm. Na nowo. Dzięki temu szybko wpadła w swego rodzaju rutynę, choć nie do końca, i mogła zapomnieć o wcześniejszych przeżyciach. W większości nie chciała o nich pamiętać - bo po co? Dla niech były to tylko wspomnienia, ale raniły skuteczniej niż jakakolwiek teraźniejszość.  
Pewnego dnia, a było to piątego lipca, dzień przed wizytą, Zoja poczuła delikatne kopanie. Wstała właśnie z łóżka i przebierała się z piżamy w dresy, gdy nagle coś jej w tym przeszkodziło. Dziecko. Jej dziecko. Przebiegł ją dreszcz. Zamiast wciągnąć na siebie luźną bluzkę, którą chwilę temu wyciągnęła z szafy, dotknęła delikatnie napiętej skóry. Mała istotka, która w niej siedziała, znów naparła stópkami na grubą błonę dzielącą ją od świata zewnętrznego. Dziewczyna przejechała palcami po brzuchu. Wyraźnie czuła, że pod spodem jej dziecko, _jej własne dziecko_ , pływa w jakimś dziwnym, gęstym płynie. Domyślała się, że to między innymi on chroni ją, żeby za szybko się nie urodziła. Dotychczas wydawało jej się, że dziecko po prostu rośnie w brzuchu, a kiedy przychodzi czas, wychodzi. Najwyraźniej jednak było inaczej. Ten czas, który spędzało w łonie, był najwyraźniej również fragmentem jego króciutkiego na razie życia. Dziecko, które w niej rosło, nie było zarodkiem, tylko, co prawda nie w pełni, ale ukształtowaną istotą. Miało nóżki! I zapewne rączki, jak podejrzewała. Główkę, brzuszek… w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Tak bardzo chciała móc je dotknąć naprawdę, ale na razie musiało jej wystarczyć dotykanie brzucha. Przesunęła po nim palcami. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że pod jej sercem rośnie mały człowiek. Prawdziwy mały człowiek, który czuje, myśli (może już?), będzie mówić i krzyczeć, płakać i śmiać się. Mały człowiek, który może pójdzie do Hogwartu, może będzie dobrym uczniem albo uczennicą, może trafi do Gryffindoru, może do Ravenclawu, Slytherinu albo Hufflepuffu? Może zaprzyjaźni się z ludźmi tylko ze swojego domu, może będzie przyjazny i serdeczny dla wszystkich? Zastanawiała się, na ile charakter jest warunkowany przez charakter rodziców. Często zdarzało się, że dzieci były zupełnie inne. Na przykład ona w niczym nie przypominała rozchichotanej Kaliny czy ciepłej i opiekuńczej Any. A tym bardziej złośliwego i egocentrycznego Aloszy. Nie uważała się za jakiś cud natury, ale na pewno też nie za jakieś wynaturzenie, którym był jej brat.

***

Następnego dnia czekała na Alberta już od piętnastej, w pełni przyszykowana i mocno zdenerwowana. Wreszcie mężczyzna wpadł do domu za piętnaście czwarta i zamiast się wykąpać, na co nie miał już czasu, tylko się przebrał i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie odświeżające. Po chwili namysłu rzucił je także na Zoję (jakby sama nie mogła tego zrobić) i chwycił ją za rękę. Teleportowali się w jakiejś bocznej uliczce, której dziewczyna kompletnie nie kojarzyła i spory kawałek przeszli. Po kilku minutach byli na miejscu. Zoja usiadła w poczekalni, zmęczona, a Albert spojrzał na nią przepraszająco. Machnęła ręką.  
Piętnaście po czwartej zawołano ich. Weszli do środka. Czekała na nich miła pani doktor ubrana w śnieżnobiały fartuch, pod spodem miała zwykłą szatę.  
\- Proszę usiąść – uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny. – Pan, jak rozumiem, to Albert Dołohow, tak? – zwróciła się do mężczyzny.  
\- Tak – potwierdził ten, również się uśmiechając. – Dziewczyna nazywa się Zoja. – Zoja aż szarpnęła się na tak przedmiotowe traktowanie, ale Albert tego nie zauważył. Nie zauważył również tego, że lekarka spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą. – To ja poczekam na zewnątrz. – uśmiechnął się nieco głupio i wyszedł. Dziewczyna spojrzała na kobietę z rezygnacją. Lekarka uniosła brew.  
\- On zawsze jest taki? – spytała.  
\- Nie… wydaje mi się, że dzisiaj go coś napadło. – Zoja wzruszyła ramionami. – Normalnie taki nie jest… przynajmniej w stosunku do mnie.  
\- No nic – powiedział kobieta. – Przyszłaś sprawdzić płeć i stan dziecka, a nie pogadać o wrednych facetach. – Zoja uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Dobrze, usiądź na tym fotelu. – wskazała na biały, duży i miękki fotel. Usłuchała. Lekarka zbliżyła różdżkę do jej brzucha i widząc jej niewyraźną minę, powiedziała:  
\- Nie przejmuj się, ta metoda jest zupełnie nieinwazyjna, nic dziecku nie zrobi. – Zoja rozluźniła się lekko, a kobieta rzuciła kilka zaklęć, które powodowały różnokolorowe rozbłyski światła. Mruczała coś pod nosem i notowała w swoim zeszycie. Potem usiadła i przez chwilę nie odzywała się, analizując wyniki. – Wygląda na to, że wszystko w porządku… - powiedziała w końcu. – Choć niektóre wyniki znajdują się tuż przy granicy normy. Powinnaś się lepiej odżywiać, przede wszystkim. – Zoja zanotowała sobie w głowie, żeby poprosić skrzata o zdrowsze posiłki. – Jedz dużo warzyw i owoców, masz niedobory – i przez to dziecko też. Co jakiś czas pozwól sobie na coś z czekoladą, zawiera dużo magnezu, a jego masz największy niedobór. To może być niebezpieczne. Tu – podała jej kartkę, na którą wcześniej coś napisała. – Masz proste zaklęcia sprawdzające, czy nic się nie dzieje. Jeśli będziesz krwawić, jakbyś miała miesiączkę albo poczujesz bóle wcześniej niż powinnaś, natychmiast ich użyj. Jeśli będzie coś źle, natychmiast wysyłasz mi sowę z adresem, a ja się aportuję prosto do twojego domu. Masz jakieś wątpliwości? – Zoja przyjrzała się dokładniej kartce i zaklęciom na niej napisanych, i pokręciła głową. – W porządku. Nie wstawaj jeszcze, teraz sprawdzimy płeć. – znów przytknęła różdżkę do jej brzucha, tym razem na głos wymawiając długą i zawiłą inkantację. W końcu miejsce, w którym dotykała, rozjarzyło się na bladoniebiesko. Kobieta odłożyła różdżkę na bok i uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny. – To chłopiec.

***

Godzinę później Zoja z Albertem siedzieli w kawiarni, popijając kawę (Albert) i herbatę (Zoja). Zastanawiali się właśnie, jakie imię wybrać ich dziecku. Albert myślał o Norbercie.  
\- To takie piękne imię – przekonywał. – Dumne, drapieżne, ślizgońskie. Takie… silne. Jak smok. Każdy chciałby je nosić! – dziewczyna nie była przekonana.  
\- Nie jestem pewna, czy ja chciałabym je nosić, a wątpię, żeby kilkuletni chłopiec chciał. Więc nie wiem, czy chciałabym je komuś dać.  
\- Jesteś dziewczyną! – zaprotestował Albert. – Nie znasz się. – Zoja roześmiała się, udając, że jej to nie dotknęło.  
\- Mimo wszystko. – upiła łyk gorącego jeszcze napoju. Nie chciało jej się go schładzać zaklęciem. – Co byś myślał o E…Eryku? – w ostatniej chwili zmieniła zdanie. Mąż na pewno wyśmiałby ją, gdyby zaproponowała Edwarda. Ale ona od dłuższego czasu myślała o dziecku jako o Eddiem lub Aidzie. Inne imiona raczej nie wchodziły w rachubę, już ona się o to postara. Zresztą, Albert raczej nie miał wiele do gadania. Ostatecznie najprawdopodobniej wyrzuci ją z domu, kiedy tylko dziecko się urodzi i zostaną wykonane testy na ojcostwo.  
\- Eryk? – skrzywił się mężczyzna. – Czy to nie był twój pierwszy klient?  
\- Nie pierwszy w ogóle – sprzeciwiła się Zoja. – Ale pierwszy w Ósmym Niebie, masz rację.  
\- Chcesz nadać mu imię po jakimś dziwkarzu? – spytał Albert pogardliwie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego znacząco.  
\- Czyli rozumiem, że twoje też odpada?  
\- Zoja! – powiedział ostrzegawczo mężczyzna. – Nie podskakuj! No dobra. Może być ten Eryk, w sumie nie takie brzydkie to imię. Choć wolałbym inne.  
\- Jakie? – spytała dziewczyna. – Poza Norbertem, oczywiście. – dodała, widząc, że Albert ma zamiar podać to imię. Mężczyzna skrzywił się.  
\- No dobrze… - westchnął. – Może Albert? Uważam, że to imię jest najład… - urwał i parsknął śmiechem pod zdegustowanym spojrzeniem Zoi. – Dobra, tylko żartowałem! – uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Nie mam pomysłu. Może Jurij? Tak nazywał się mój wujek, zawsze podobało mi się jego imię.  
\- Tak miał na imię mój brat – odparła Zoja. – Starszy brat. – uściśliła. – Zginął na wojnie. Kolejna się zbliża. Nie chcę dawać dziecku imienia po kimś, kto zginął na wojnie, to może przynieść pecha.  
\- Masz rację – zgodził się Albert. – To trochę nieodpowiedzialne. – chwilę milczeli. – Co byś powiedziała na Jan?  
\- John? – nie zrozumiała Zoja.  
\- Albo John. Jan to polska wersja.  
\- Wiem – odparła niecierpliwie. – Nie wiem… średnio mi brzmi. Zoja i Albert brzmi tak… troszkę egzotycznie, zwłaszcza tutaj. Może jakieś ukraińskie albo rosyjskie? Do imienia Dołohow John nie pasuje – dodała.  
\- Wasililj? – Zoja skrzywiła się. – Może Aleksander?  
\- Lepiej. Dobra, jestem zmęczona. Chodźmy do domu. Pomyślimy nad tym później.  
Ale nie dane jej było odpocząć. Przy wyjściu z kawiarni spotkali Emmelinę Prewett, rudą i pulchną czarownicę o przyjemnym wyrazie twarzy, i jej przyjaciółkę, Penelopę Lovegood, chudą blondynkę o niesamowicie niebieskich oczach. Albert przedstawił je sobie, po czym zmył się, zasłaniając się pracą. _Co za tchórz…_ , pomyślała Zoja, witając się z kobietami.  
\- Witaj, kochanie – powiedziała Emmelina. – Który miesiąc?  
\- Czwarty. A ty? – spytała domyślnie.  
\- Drugi – uśmiechnęła się rudowłosa kobieta. – Penelopa dopiero się stara o dziecko. – wyjaśniła, zanim dziewczyna zdążyła spytać. Zoja kiwnęła głową z uśmiechem.  
\- Mam nadzieję na syna – wyznała blondynka, jakby to była jakaś wstydliwa rzecz. – Ale na córkę też bym się cieszyła, oczywiście.  
\- Ja będę miała syna – powiedziała Zoja z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. O dziwo, nie musiała go wymuszać, sam jakoś się pojawił. Mam termin w listopadzie, w drugiej połowie (tak jej powiedziała lekarka).  
\- Zimowe dziecko… - zacmokała Penelopa. – Będzie silny. I samotny. – dodała ze smutkiem. – Moja droga, czy ty coś ukrywasz? – Zoja popatrzyła na nią z ledwie hamowanym przerażeniem.  
\- Nie… nic nie ukrywam – skłamała, modląc się, żeby się nie zaczerwieniła. Penelopa rzuciła jej wszechwiedzący uśmieszek. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że jest nieco przerażająca. Na szczęście Emmelina wtrąciła się, pytając, czy nie pójdą do lodziarni. Obie chętnie na to przystały. Ruszyły więc w dół ulicy, wciąż rozmawiając. Napięcie pozostałe po pytaniu Penelopy gdzieś się ulotniło i rozmawiały nawet swobodnie. Zoja wciąż jednak czuła się niepewnie. Miała wrażenie, że blondynka wie o niej wszystko, nawet te najskrytsze tajemnice, z których się nigdy nikomu nie zwierzyła. W pewnym momencie Penelopa zawołała:  
\- O, cześć Auriga! – odwróciła się do nich nieco patyczkowata, ruda kobieta o żywych, niebieskich oczach.  
\- Widzę, że dzisiaj rudzi rządzą – zażartowała i podając Zoi rękę, dodała: - Nazywam się Auriga Weasley. Który miesiąc? – spytała.  
\- Czwarty. – odparła Zoja, puszczając jej dłoń.  
\- Ja szósty – powiedziała z dumą.  
Dalej szły już we cztery. Postanowiły pójść razem na lody, ale ich plany pokrzyżowała jakaś bójka. Kobiety chciały poszukać innego lokalu i głośno zastanawiały się, który będzie najlepszy. Zoja jednak zauważyła Aurorów i powiedziała, że za chwilę się tu oczyści. Rzeczywiście. Wkrótce dało się słyszeć wzmocniony przez _Sonorus_ głos, który krzyczał:  
\- Jesteście aresztowani za zakłócanie porządku! – po czym stawiający jeszcze opór mężczyźni zostali rozbrojeni i skuci antymagicznymi bransoletkami. Dwóch Aurorów natychmiast się z nimi aportowało. Pozostali jeszcze stali i rozmawiali. Rozległy się pojedyncze śmiechy.  
\- HA! – Zoja wzdrygnęła się, słysząc znajomy głos, podobnie spora część oddziału. – TERAZ TACYŚCIE MĄDRZY I WESELI, A JAK TRZEBA BYŁO DUPY RUSZYĆ NA AKCJĘ, TO NIE BYŁO KOGO, CO?!!! – to Moody, jej znajomy z Ósmego Nieba wrzeszczał tak na oddział. _Szybko awansował_ , przemknęło jej przez głowę. – ILE RAZY MAM WAM POWTARZAĆ: „STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ”?!!! – niektórzy zignorowali monolog chłopaka i zaczęli się aportować. Moody trzepnął porządnie jakiegoś rudzielca, stojącego tuż obok. Tamten drgnął wyraźnie. – WIDZISZ?! – wrzasnął. – STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ, KRETYNI! - i aportował się z głośnym trzaskiem. Reszta stała jeszcze przez chwilę, pilnując miejsca, a potem też po kolei się deportowali. W końcu wpuścili ich do lodziarni.  
Usiadły przy stoliku, a Penelopa zaczęła natychmiast przeglądać kartę dań, mimo że – jak twierdziły pozostałe – znała ją pewnie na pamięć. Po chwili podała ją Zoi z nieco zawiedzioną miną.  
\- Nic nowego – powiedziała.  
\- A kiedyś było? – spytała ironicznie Auriga.  
\- Czego sobie panie życzą? – spytała kelnerka, która ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawiła się przy ich stoliku.  
\- Ja poproszę pistacjowe i miodowe – powiedziała Penelopa.  
\- Ja miętowe i wiśniowy sorbet. – poprosiła Auriga.  
\- Ja poproszę… bananowe polane sosem jagodowym. – powiedziała Emmeline i spojrzała wyczekująco na Zoję.  
\- A ja… - zastanawiała się dziewczyna. – Ja poproszę wiśniowe i czekoladowe. Z sosem wiśniowym.  
\- Wiśniowe sorbet? – spytała kelnerka, notując zamówienie.  
\- Nie, dziękuję. – odparła dziewczyna. Kobieta odeszła i wróciła po kilku chwilach z ich lodami.  
Siedziały jeszcze przez kilka godzin i rozmawiały. Głównie o ciąży i dzieciach (Auriga miała już jedno, córkę o imieniu Virginia), potem rozmowa zeszła na inne tematy. Zoja miała wrażenie, że Albert specjalnie ją tu zostawił, żeby „się rozerwała”. Problem w tym, że absolutnie nie czuła się rozerwana. Raczej coraz bardziej spięta. Widziała błękitne i przenikliwe spojrzenie Penelopy i aż ściskało ją w żołądku, że ona wie. _Ona wie wszystko_ , szeptał cichy głosik w jej głowie, kiedy patrzyła na jasne włosy czy niebieskie oczy, _Ona wie wszystko. Kiedy znudzi się jej niemówienie?_. Zoja nie miała siły się nad tym zastanawiać.  
Kiedy w końcu się pożegnały, dziewczyna modliła się, żeby już nigdy ich nie spotkać. A przynajmniej do końca ciąży. I tak też się stało. Przez następne dwa miesiące nie wychodziła z domu i była z tego bardzo zadowolona.

***

W końcu Mary zirytowana brakiem wieści postanowiła ją odwiedzić.  
\- Jak się masz? – spytała, siadając obok. – Bo widzę, że kiepsko. – Zoja wczoraj wyjątkowo opuściła mycie głowy, bo była zbyt zmęczona, żeby dokładnie spłukać włosy. Wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Jako tako – odparła. – A ty? Co u dziewczyn?  
\- Żyje się. – powiedziała Mary. – Ellen wyszła za mąż. Za swojego stałego klienta. – Zoja kiwnęła głową.  
\- Przekaż gratulacje.  
\- To była niezła sprawa, powiem ci. – Mary rozsiadła się wygodnie. – Bo wiesz, Ellen miała kilka stałych klientów. Bo ona pracowała tylko w niedziele, wiesz? – spytała.  
\- Tak, słyszałam. – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Mów dalej.  
\- No i on od trzech lat przychodził co niedzielę. Co tydzień, rozumiesz? Że też się mu chciało… - kobieta pokręciła głową. – No i robili ze sobą różne rzeczy. Czy raczej on robił z nią, Ellen nie wykazywała większej inicjatywy. Na początku. – mrugnęła do Zoi. – Potem się odmieniło, jej z jakiegoś powodu zaczęło zależeć. Zostali parę, tak na oficjalnie. A teraz się pobrali. Nieźle, nie? Podobnie naprawdę ich wzięło. Jego na pewno, ale ją chyba też, na całe życie.  
\- No… - Zoja zmarszczyła brwi. Nie znała dobrze swojej przełożonej, ale to do niej nie pasowało. _Cóż, pewnie Mary wie lepiej. Tylko czy aby na pewno wie wszystko?_ , przemknęło jej przez głowę. – Przekaż gratulacje – powtórzyła głupio.  
\- Przekażę. – zapadła niezręczna cisza.  
\- A jak z tobą? – spytała Zoja, żeby ją przerwać. – Jak praca? I tak dalej?  
\- W porządku – powiedziała Mary, patrząc na swoje dłonie. Znów zapadła cisza. Zoja zaczęła się irytować.  
\- Napijesz się herbaty? – wydusiła w końcu.  
\- Poproszę. – Zoja zaklaskała w dłonie, po kilku sekundach zjawił się obok nich skrzat i spytał skrzekliwym głosem:  
\- Czego panienka sobie życzy?  
\- Dwie herbaty. W salonie – dodała po chwili zastanowienia. – Wybacz, przebiorę się, dobrze? Malinko, zabierz panią do salonu.  
Po chwili obie siedziały w salonie wpatrzone w swoje kubki.  
\- Jezus! – zawołała Zoja, nie wytrzymując. – O co ci chodzi, Mary?! Nie umiesz mówić?! Ciągle próbuję podtrzymywać rozmowę, a ty milczysz! Przyszłaś do mnie, żeby posiedzieć w ciszy?!  
\- Przepraszam – powiedziała Mary, kuląc się lekko, co nie było do niej podobne. – Zachowuję się okropnie. – Zoi opadły ręce.  
\- Co ci jest? – spytała, siląc się na rzeczowy ton.  
\- Nic w sumie… - wykręcała się Mary. – Tyle rzeczy się po prostu na mnie zwaliło… tak jakoś… dziwnie… dziwnie jest żyć.  
\- Jakie rzeczy? – spytała się Zoja. Miała złe przeczucia.  
\- Katarzyna została oficjalnie mistrzynią eliksirów – wypaliła kobieta.  
\- To chyba dobrze, nie? – powiedziała Zoja, unosząc brew. – Czy nie?  
\- No niby tak… - powiedziała Mary. – Ale teraz ja zostaję sama. Bo ona stwierdziła, że jedzie uczyć w Hogwarcie, sam Dumbledore jej to zaproponował. No i jedzie. A ja zostaję sama.  
\- Przecież będziecie w kontakcie, nie?  
\- To nie będzie to samo. – Kobieta była wyraźnie rozstrzęsiona. – Nie rozumiesz, to nie to samo. To tak jakby Albert pisał do ciebie zza granicy i w ten sposób byście żyli.  
\- No dobra… - zgodziła się Zoja. – To nie to samo. Ale to tylko Katarzyna, nie będzie tam wiecznie! Owszem, ona jest niezła, ale bez przesady, Dumbledore w końcu znajdzie kogoś, kto będzie się nadawał, a kogo będzie musiał z różnych przyczyn chronić, może jakiegoś starego przyjaciela. Nie wiem. Ale rozumiesz… Mary, ona wróci. Czemu się tak przejmujesz?  
\- Bo… - zająknęła się kobieta. – Bo ona… ona jest dla mnie jak dla ciebie Albert! – to zatkało Zoi usta na dostatecznie długo, żeby pozwoliła jej skończyć. – Rozumiesz. Ona zawsze była, kiedy coś się działo. Kiedy chłopak mnie rzucił, kiedy nie przyjęli mojego projektu na mistrzostwo z Zaklęć, kiedy stwierdzili, że jestem już za stara, żeby dalej przyjmować klientów… ona zawsze była. Zawsze. Jak jakiś głaz, na którym możesz siąść albo nawet się położyć i odpocząć, i wesprzeć się duchowo. Bez niej nic nie będzie takie samo. Wszystko się zepsuje. Wszystko będzie bez sensu. Tak się nie da.  
\- To jedź z nią. – powiedziała w końcu Zoja.  
\- Co?! – zawołała Mary. – Dumbledore co prawda przyjmuje różne typy, ale nie kogoś z Nokturnu i to bez dyplomu! Daj spokój!  
\- Niekoniecznie musisz jechać do Hogwartu. – mówiła spokojnie dziewczyna. – Możesz przecież zatrudnić się gdzieś w Hogsmeade – tak nazywała się ta wioska? – na pewno jest duże zapotrzebowanie na kogoś, kto świetnie zna się na Zaklęciach – tu Mary uśmiechnęła się lekko. Zoja usiadła i chwyciła ją za ramię. – Walcz. Masz prawie trzydzieści lat. Walcz. Ja nie walczyłam i jak skończyłam? Zamężna w wieku dwudziestu lat! – prychnęła. – Kocham Alberta, ale to za wcześnie, stanowczo za wcześnie! Ale ty – ścisnęła ją mocno za ramię. – Ty masz walczyć. Rozumiesz? Nie możesz się teraz poddać, za dużo razem przeszłyście. Po prostu walcz. To nie jest takie trudne, kiedy w końcu przyjmie się do wiadomości, że _jest się w stanie coś zrobić_ , nie? I ja nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, żebyś nie zmieniła się ciepłą kluchę, w którą już zaczynasz się zmieniać. Mówię to dlatego, że ja już nie zawalczę. Mam dziecko. Ja już nic nie wygram. Ale ty możesz. Ty możesz. Nie masz dziecka, nie masz męża, nie masz żadnych zobowiązań. Żadnych, Mary. Tak naprawdę nie masz żadnych. Jakby co, uproszę Alberta, żeby ci jakoś pomógł, jeśli będą problemy. Ale błagam cię, nie poddawaj się! – na twarzy kobiety pojawiła się determinacja.  
\- Nie poddam się. – powiedziała hardo i spojrzała na Zoję z wdzięcznością. – Dziękuję.  
\- Nie ma sprawy. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką, od tego tu jestem. – przez chwilę patrzyły się na siebie w milczeniu, a potem Zoja zrobiła coś, czego nigdy w życiu by się po sobie nie spodziewała – pocałowała ją. Mary początkowo nie wiedziała, co robić, ale po chwili również ją pocałowała.  
Kiedy się od siebie oderwały, obie były przerażone. Patrzyły na siebie przez chwilę w milczeniu, które zdawało się ciągnąć i ciągnąć tak, jak na początku rozmowy.  
\- To ja… - zaczęła Mary, wstając. – To ja może już pójdę. – i wybiegła.  
\- Pozdrów ode mnie Katarzynę! – zawołała za nią Zoja. Odpowiedziało jej trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Dziewczyna zrezygnowana opadła na łóżko i spojrzała przed siebie. _Co to, u diabła, było?!_.

***

Przez następne dni Zoja zachowywała się, jakby nic się nie stało. Mijały dni, tygodnie, minął miesiąc, a ona wciąż nie miała żadnych wiadomości. Dwa miesiące. Prawie trzy. Zbliżał się termin porodu.  
Albert zaproponował jej wyjście na kolację. Zoja z chęcią przystała, chciała wyrwać się z domu, zanim zostanie tu uwięziona z dzieckiem. Podczas przygotowań przypomniała sobie, że przecież po porodzie nic już nie będzie. Ale z kolacji nie zrezygnowała.  
Poszli do tej kawiarenki, w której siedziały kilka miesięcy temu z dziewczynami. Zamówili wino – Zoja oczywiście bezalkoholowe – i spędzili kilka chwil, rozmawiając o niczym. W końcu rozmowa zeszła – jak zawsze – na politykę i przy okazji rodzinę.  
\- Boję się tego małego. – wyznał Albert, sięgając po kieliszek. – Tego, co z niego wyrośnie. Ma sześć lat, a już niemal czci tego Lordzinę. – upił wina. – To okropne. Nigdy bym nie chciał wpakować w to własnego dziecka!  
\- Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się Zoja. – To znaczy, rozumiem, Voldemort jest zły i tak dalej, ale jego przychylność może być bardzo użyteczna. Co, jeśli on wygra? I wymorduje ci całą rodzinę, bo mu się sprzeciwiłeś?  
\- Zło nie może trwać wiecznie. W ludziach jest trochę zła i trochę dobra. Dlatego szaleńcy tacy jak Voldemort nie mają szans przetrwać. Zło opiera się na niesprawiedliwości. A ludzie, czy uważają to za słuszne, czy nie, widzą niesprawiedliwość. Ludzie są ludzcy, do cholery. To nie ma tak, że są źli czy dobrzy, są… ludzcy. Popełniają błędy, w tę czy inną stronę. To kwestia czasu, kiedy ludzie go poprą, będzie wojna, oczywiście, a potem stary Albus coś wymyśli. Ale zobaczysz, nawet tacy dranie jak Abraxas Malfoy nie mogą być tak do końca źli, wiesz? Twoje zdrowie – stuknęli się kieliszkami.  
\- Niezła przemowa. – Zoja uśmiechnęła się znad wina.  
\- Może zmienię zawód. – mrugnął do niej Albert.  
\- Taa, jako dealer i właściciel burdelu zdecydowanie się marnujesz. – prychnęła. Mężczyzna chwycił ją za rękę.  
\- Oj, nie obrażaj się, proszę. Nic nie poradzę, że to tak wyszło. – ścisnął jej dłoń. – Ale uwierz mi, nie jestem z tego obrotu spraw zadowolony.  
\- Że ja i ty?  
\- Nie.  
\- Że zaszłam w ciążę przed ślubem?  
\- Że zakochałem się w prostytutce, Zoe.  
\- Masz coś do mnie? – oburzyła się.  
\- Po prostu, umówmy się, że inaczej wyobrażałem sobie matkę moich dzieci. – zerknął na już bardzo duży brzuch, a potem spojrzał jej w oczy. – Rozumiesz?  
\- Doskonale – syknęła. Wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku, wstała, chwyciła żakiet i szybkim krokiem wyszła z restauracji. Szybkim na tyle, na ile pozwalał jej brzuch.  
Ale przeszła tylko kilka kroków, kiedy upadła z bólu aż usiadła i zaczęła ochryple krzyczeć i wołać Alberta. Mężczyzna przybiegł po kilku sekundach.  
\- Zaczęło się! – zawołała Zoja i chwyciła go za ramię. Nie tracił czasu i teleportował się przed Mungo. Wniósł ją – choć ważyła już dużo więcej – na salę, gdzie położył ją delikatnie na łóżku i… uciekł. Dziewczyna aż jęknęła z rozpaczy. – Albert… - zawołała. – Ja rodzę!  
\- Już się panią zajmujemy – uśmiechnęła się akuszerka. – Proszę oddychać… niektórzy mężczyźni tak mają, nie są w stanie wytrzymać takiego _szoku_. – zakpiła. – Proszę spokojnie oddychać… Czy zna pani płeć dziecka? – ewidentnie próbowała ją zagadać.  
\- Tak. – wydyszała Zoja pomiędzy jękami. Miała niejasne uczucie _deja vu_. – To chłopiec.  
\- A imię? Wymyśliła już pani?  
\- Mam kilka opcji – powiedziała dyplomatycznie. – Składamy się ku Edwardowi.  
\- Eddie? – spytała ciepło kobieta. – No, to teraz proszę myśleć o Eddiem. Mały Eddie siedział długo w środku, ale teraz chce wyjść, plawda? – zagruchała. Zoja spojrzała na nią jak na wariatkę. – Nastawienie! – powiedziała akuszerka. – To podstawa! Cel, wola, namysł! – dziewczyna westchnęła cichutko. _Za co…?_ , pomyślała z rozpaczą.

***

Z tego, co mówiła pielęgniarka, poród przebiegł prawidłowo. Zoja nie była tego taka pewna. Pamiętała tylko ból i momenty, w których nie wiedziała, gdzie jest sufit, a gdzie podłoga.  
Podali jej dziecko. Chłopczyk od razu zaczął krzyczeć w niebogłosy. Zoja spojrzała na pielęgniarkę bezradnie. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej łagodnie i pomogła ułożyć dziecko przy jej piersi. Dziewczyna aż krzyknęła, bardziej z zaskoczenia, niż z bólu, kiedy chłopczyk zaczął mocno ssać. Uśmiech kobiety – o ile to możliwe – jeszcze się poszerzył.  
To była dziwne uczucie. Siedzieć tak i trzymać w ramionach dziecko, swoje dziecko. Aż dziwnie czuła się z tym, że bobas, który właśnie ssał jej pierś, był kiedyś w jej brzuchu i że to za jego sprawą stał się on taki gruby i napięty. Zerknęła na swój brzuch. Był chudszy, dużo chudszy.  
Zoja była wykończona, ale czuła, jak gdzieś w środku niej coś się skręca i ściska, kiedy patrzyła na swojego synka. Był mały, maluteńki, ale dziewczyna wszędzie poznałaby blond włosy Edwarda i jego mały, lekko zadarty nos. Oczy wydawałoby się odziedziczył po niej, przynajmniej kształt, bo na razie były niebieskie. Pielęgniarka powiedziała, że mogą się jeszcze zmienić.  
I wtedy zdarzyło się coś, na co wszyscy czekali, ale nie chcieli, żeby potoczyło się właśnie tak.  
Na salę wszedł Albert i krótko zerknął na swoją żonę i jej syna. Widząc blond włosy malca, aż się skrzywił. Pielęgniarka, widząc to, powiedziała, że dziecko wygląda tak na razie, że może się jeszcze wszystko zmienić, zwłaszcza oczy. W zasadzie ją zignorował i podszedł od razu do nadzorującego salę lekarza.  
\- Czy można przeprowadzić testy na ojcostwo? – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby. _Ana…_ , przemknęło Zoi przez głowę. _Idiotka!_ , zirytowała się. Ale już po chwili zalała ją fala strachu. Co teraz? Jeśli te eliksiry okażą się dokładne, wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. Jak zareaguje Albert? Aż bała się sobie wyobrażać.  
\- Oczywiście – odparł lekarz. – Proszę chwileczkę zaczekać. – i wyszedł z sali do jakiegoś mniejszego pomieszczenia. Mężczyzna w tym czasie usiadł na krześle obok łóżka żony. Znów spojrzał na nią krótko, po czym przeniósł wzrok na dziecko.  
\- O wszystkim wiem. – powiedział. – Teraz muszę mieć tylko potwierdzenie. – Zoi zakręciło się w głowie i ścisnęła mocniej dziecko. _Nie…_ , pomyślała. Trwali w ciszy, aż lekarz wrócił z małym kociołkiem jakiegoś jasnego eliksiru, dziewczyna nie mogła dostrzec, jakiego był on koloru.  
\- To jest Eliksir Ojcostwa. – oświadczył. – Będę potrzebował krwi pani, pana i dziecka. – Zoja obronnym gestem przycisnęła do siebie synka. – Spokojnie, wezmę krew pępowinową, tam jest pomieszana pani i synka. Potrzebuję jeszcze od pana. – Albert szybkim ruchem przystawił mu ramię, a doktor dwoma machnięciami różdżki otworzył ranę, ulał do eliksiru trochę krwi i zasklepił skaleczenie. Mężczyzna zabrał rękę. – Teraz musimy chwilę poczekać. Jeśli zmieni kolor na zielony, jest pan ojcem dziecka. Jeśli na czerwony… – tu zawiesił głos.  
Czekali. Zoja patrzyła zmartwiała, jak eliksir powoli zmienia barwę na jaskrawoczerwony. Nie sposób było się pomylić.  
\- A więc to tak… - syknął Albert, a lekarz przezornie odsunął się kilka kroków. – Ty mała ladacznico, nie chciałaś, żeby twój dzieciak był bękartem, co?! – złapał ją za rękę i zaczął potrząsać. – Ty… ty…  
\- Proszę ją puścić! – krzyknął spanikowany lekarz. – Zrobi pan krzywdę dziecku! – mężczyzna puścił jej ramię i splunął jej pod nogi.  
\- A, paszoł won! – rzucił do doktora gniewnie. – A ty… sczeźnij gdzieś w śmietniku razem z tym bachorem. Mam to gdzieś. – i wyszedł.  
Zoja zerwała się z łóżka.  
\- Albert! – krzyknęła desperacko. Porwała dziecko z łóżeczka i wybiegła za nim, mimo nawoływań lekarza, w samej koszuli nocnej. – Albert!  
Na dworze prószył śnieg. Światło latarni przebijało się przez niego na złocisto-żółto, ale dziewczyna mimo to nic nie widziała. Długo błądziła po okolicznych ulicach, aż jej głos ochrypł, a gołe stopy zaczęły krwawić.  
Osunęła się po ścianie. Z jakimś histerycznym rozbawieniem zauważyła, że to ta sama uliczka, w której znalazł ją Albert, skręcającą się z narkotykowego głodu.  
Siedziała tak, przytulając i nieznacznie kołysząc chłopczyka.  
Dookoła prószył śnieg.

***

Annie Moon zawsze wydawało się, że po wojnie z Grindelwaldem widziała już wszystko. Ale kiedy przeszła przez tę wąską uliczkę na Nokturnie, aż serce jej stanęło z bólu. Pod ścianą siedziała młoda, rudowłosa dziewczyna w samej koszuli nocnej, bosa, z zaschniętymi na policzkach łzami. Była bardzo blada. Kiedy kobieta podeszła bliżej, zauważyła, że dziewczyna oddycha, choć bardzo cicho i ledwo zauważalnie. Na jej rękach leżało dziecko.  
\- Weź je… - usłyszała cichy szept. Spojrzała w górę. Oczy dziewczyny były otwarte, a Annie aż zakręciło się w głowie od bólu, który w nich widziała. – Weź go… daj mu dom…  
\- Dasz radę. – powiedziała histerycznie. – Zabiorę cię do szpitala, odratują cię jeszcze!  
Zoja pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie… - wyszeptała. – Weź go…  
\- Jak on się nazywa? – spytała kobieta.  
\- Edward Albert Dołohow. – odparła pewniej dziewczyna. – Edward po ojcu, Albert Dołohow po niedoszłym ojczymie. – zakaszlała.  
\- A pani to…?  
\- Zoja. – odparła. – Zoja Dołohow, z domu Havryluk. Weź je! Już! Ja umieram! – krzyknęła nagle histerycznie. Kobieta drgnęła, ale po chwili posłusznie zabrała dziecko z jej rąk. Dziewczyna dopiero teraz zauważyła, że nieznajoma ma szare oczy. Uśmiechnęła się z wysiłkiem. _Kalina…_. Ale nie zdołała długo utrzymać tego uśmiechu. Nagle poczuła się bardzo zmęczona. Zamknęła oczy. Usłyszała, że kobieta odchodzi. Ramiona zaczęły jej kostnieć z zimna. Pozbawione ciężaru dziecka zdawały się być dziwnie lekkie.  
Zoja poczuła, jak z jej rąk i nóg powoli ucieka życie. Jej egzystencja skurczyła się do tego dziwnego ciepła, które rozlało się po jej klatce piersiowej wraz z okropnym, kłującym bólem. Czuła, że jej serce zwalnia coraz bardziej, że powietrze nie jest w stanie przecisnąć się przez zamarznięte gardło.  
Skuliła się od nagłego szarpnięcia bólu. Ciepło zniknęło, pozostał tylko ból. Okropny, nasilający się, kłujący, jakby jej wnętrze przepalano rozgrzanym do białości żelazem.  
Zoja ostatni raz zatrzepotała powiekami, czując, że jej serce kurczy się w ostatnim, desperackim uderzeniu i osunęła się w niebyt.

_Dookoła prószy śnieg. Wkrótce się przejaśni_.

**KONIEC**


End file.
